Teasing the Winchesters
by 9DeanWinchester9
Summary: Milly and Lacey Auburn are the daughters of Bobby Singer, both girls are best friends with Dean and Sam and have a thing for them, but what happens when it seems they have competition at school? Teen!Winchesters. 'M' just to be safe.
1. School

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Milly, Lacey, Lauren, Brandi and all others you do not know_

_I don't know if my friend and co-writer of this story posted the story on here or not, if so, now there's two of it. HaHa._

Milly and Lacey Auburn are the daughters of Bobby Singer, both girls are best friends with Dean and Sam and have a thing for them, but what happens when it seems they have competition at school? Teen!Winchesters.

* * *

**School**

Milly tapped her pen on her paper and looked up at Dean, who had his shades on, meaning he was sleeping while Mr. Hanes was talking to them about history. Sighing, Milly took out a blank sheet of paper and wrote Dean a note, folding it into an airplane, and hitting him in the face with it while Mr. Hanes wasn't looking. Dean gave her a glare after taking off his glasses and opened it up.

_You flunked Senior Year once.  
You might not want to do it again, Deany._

Dean smirked, and then scribbled a note back.

_If you're so on top of things, what has he been saying?_

Milly laughed and wrote a note back.

_I don't have to pay attention.  
I'm exceptionally gifted._

Dean smiled at that and then put his shades back on after sending the note back.

_Yeah, at taking off your clothes.  
Now, I'm going back to sleep, Legs._

Milly just shook her head, and doodled some more on her paper, Billy sending her warning looks--neither of them needed another detention on their record.

Meanwhile, Lacey was sitting in her classroom, Matthew scribbling on her paper, since they sat next to each other at the science desk.

"This is boring." Matthew whispered.

Lacey smiled and replied, "But we have to pass this class, Matty. So pay attention...even if Miss Sweeney's voice is the most monotone thing you've ever heard in your 16 years of existence."

Matthew laughed a little, and Lacey nudged him when Miss Sweeney looked over.

"Is there something you'd like to tell the rest of the class, Mr. Smith?" Miss Sweeney asked.

Matthew made a face and shook his head. "Absolutely not. So if you wouldn't mind teaching us, you can go back to what you were doing."

Miss Sweeney gave Matthew a look. "See me after class, Mr. Smith."

Matthew winked at her. "Absolutely."

Miss Sweeney rolled her eyes as the boys in the class laughed, and Lacey laughed silently to herself and doodled a bit on Matthew's paper.

"You're an idiot sometimes, Matty, but I love you for it." She told him.

Matthew smiled. "Well of course you do. I'm a very loveable guy."

Lacey nudged him again, and they kept drawing on each other's papers, Lacey still multi-tasking enough to take her notes and retain the information she was receiving. Junior Year was going to be a piece of cake.

* * *

Milly skipped over to her little sister and Lacey smiled and shook her head when Milly unzipped her jacket.

"You know, by this point in your life, you shouldn't be hiding the bust you try to flaunt." Lacey said, but unzipped her own jacket, to reveal a similar shirt.

Milly smiled. "I think the only part of this year I'm looking forward to, is being Head cheerleader, part of the class cabinet, and...being in Homeroom with Dean!"  
Milly practically squealed the last part, and Lacey beamed.

"Well way to land one of the hot Winchester boys in your class, Mil. I wish Sam would move his butt up a grade. He's smart enough to." Lacey protested.

Milly shrugged. "He doesn't wanna get beaten up. And to be honest, I don't blame him. Though I gotta say, the nerd thing is beyond hot."

Lacey nodded. "I have to agree with you. It gets you all warm inside."

"What? Men?" Matthew asked, coming up on Lacey's right.

"Well them too." Milly said, and shook her head smiling.

Billy joined them as they walked to the Parent Carpool Pick-up out front.

"We talking about boys again?" Billy asked.

"Well what else would we be talking about?" Milly replied.

Billy rolled his eyes. "That essay I won't let you copy?"

"Dean Winchester 2 o'clock." Lacey said.

Milly averted her eyes, and the two smirked as Dean strutted his way to his father, Sam following behind him, his books in hand.

"I'll be back!" Milly called, but Lacey was one step ahead.

"You need help with those books, Sammy?" Lacey asked.

Milly sighed and stopped walking towards them, Dean making a vulgar signing at her, as Lacey flirted away with Sam. Milly was about to sign something back when she saw her father pull up.

"Oh great. It's Dad's month." Milly groaned.

"Why such a long face? Your Dad is awesome." Matthew told her.

Milly nodded. "Well duh, he's my Dad. It's just...he totally favors Lace over me. That means my sneaking out is limited."

"But isn't Dean having a party this weekend out in the field?" Billy asked.

"Oh don't worry--I'm going. And if I'm going, then Mil is too." Lacey said, rejoining the group. "DADDY!"

Lacey ran towards him and hugged him fiercely, Milly showing the same enthusiasm. Bobby hugged his girls tightly, and then he pointed to the car.

"Your mother will drop by some of your stuff in a couple hours, and come Friday, you'll be staying at John's for a couple weeks." Bobby explained.

Milly smiled, and Lacey nudged her, because looking too eager was the last thing they wanted.

"Another hunt, Daddy?" Lacey asked as they buckled and Bobby started the car.

Bobby nodded. "Yeah, and we all know what that means."

"Play time with the Wee!chester boys." Milly said happily, but quietly enough that only Lacey could make out the words.

"What was that?" Bobby asked.

"It means hanging out with Uncle John and the boys." Lacey told him sweetly, and he smiled, and drove them home.

_Feedback is Love!_


	2. The First Offense

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Milly, Lacey, Lauren and all others you do not know_

* * *

**The First Offense**

"All the way through her wonderful dreams, Milly chased the boys around. The boys, they thought it was ever so fun. So pop--" Milly was singing, but Lacey plopped her hand over her sister's mouth.

"Yeah. That's quite enough. Sing it as 'Pop Goes the Weasel', and if you're going to make it vulgar, do it where Dad can't hear you." Lacey whispered.

Milly laughed, but Bobby poked his head in.

"What's this about you chasing boys, Mil?" Bobby asked.

Milly sighed. "It was a dream, Dad. Don't have an existential breakdown on me here."

Lacey laughed. "I bet you five dollars that you only know what 95 of that sentence you just said even means."

"Oh yeah?" Milly asked, and then sighed. "I'll give you five dollars when Dean pays me back."

Lacey raised an eyebrow. "Oh whatever for?"

Milly shrugged, disappearing into the bathroom so Bobby wouldn't overhear. Lacey took the hint and they started brushing their teeth, waiting for Bobby to stop being suspicious and go down to the kitchen, both of them spitting into the sink rather quickly.

"He bet me five dollars last week that I wouldn't flash the Track and Fielders." Milly said, and shrugged.

Lacey snorted with laughter. "So _that's_ what that whole thing was about! I should have known a Wee!chester was behind it."

Milly beamed. "Yeah, but I gave Dean the best view. It was only fair right? However, the boy didn't pay up. I should nag him about it now that he technically owes _you_ money."

Lacey smiled mischievously. "Oh don't worry about it, Mil--I'll nag him myself."

"Oh I _bet_ you will." Milly replied, and they both laughed and smiled, and started to get dressed for school.

"Thank God it's Wednesday!" Lacey called, looking for pants to wear.

Milly peeked through the bathroom that connected their room and nodded, changing out of the fourth top she'd tried on that morning.

"I totally agree with you! Only two more days!" Milly said happily.

Lacey smiled. "You know, I wonder if Dean did the paper."

Milly snorted. "Absolutely not."

Milly waltzed through the bathroom in only her jeans and her bra, holding up two shirts, as her sister turned around and held up two pairs of pants, in her cute top and her underwear.

"The pink one." Lacey said.

Milly nodded. "The tight jeans."

They both smiled at each other, and Milly returned to her room and changed, both meeting in the bathroom and fixing their hair.

"Breakfast!" Bobby called up the stairs.

"Coming!" They both replied.

Sighing, they finished their hair and then grabbed their school things, going down to find pancakes and sausage waiting for them, and they smelled heavenly.

"Where are you hiding Mom?" Milly asked with a smile.

Bobby laughed. "Hey, I can cook."

Milly shrugged and started to devour the food, Lacey laughing.

"I think you're going to have to reapply." Lacey told her, and then turned to their Dad. "Thanks for breakfast."

Bobby smiled. "You two packed for the next two weeks."

Bobby deliberately looked at Milly who sighed.

"Come on, Dad--waiting until the last minute has only happened with me like--" She began.

"Every time we go to see them." Lacey cut in.

Milly sighed. "Hey, you wait until the day before."

"You wait until the day of." Lacey told her.

Milly pouted. "Fine. I'll pack when I get home. Jesus."

"Ten minutes you two." Bobby said, and he went to go and grab a jacket and his keys.

"You do the paper?" Lacey asked, knowing that the Seniors had already gotten homework.

Milly nodded. "Yep."

"So by that you mean you copied Billy's homework?" Lacey asked.

Milly shrugged. "Only a little bit of it."

Lacey laughed and shook her head. "No wonder you're doing worse than me."

* * *

Milly practically skipped to homeroom, because if she got there early enough, then she could sit next to Dean. Smiling at him, she plopped down in the seat next to him and he smirked.

"Well you're excited to see me." Dean said.

"I'd be more excited to see you without your clothes on." Milly whispered and winked at him as he grinned.

Dean nodded. "Trust me...that can be arranged."

Milly smiled back, but everything was ruined when Brandi Cooper walked in and stood over her.

"You're in my seat." Brandi said.

"I don't see your name written anywhere." Milly replied, and looked around a little. "Nope. 'Fat-ass with a Nose Job' isn't written anywhere."

Brandi glared. "Mr. Hanes?"

Mr. Hanes had just come in and put his things down, and didn't look too happy to be being bothered already first thing today.

"Yes, Miss Cooper?" He asked her.

"Milly just called me a fat-ass." Brandi whined, sending him that puppy-dog look of hers that she was so good at.

"Actually, she called you a fat-ass with a nose job." Dean said.

Milly turned to him, her mouth agape.

"Milly, I'm surprised at you." Mr. Hanes told her. "I'm going to have to give you detention."

Brandi smiled at her victory, and sat down behind Milly.

"Thanks Dean." Brandi said.

Dean shrugged as Milly's surprise became a glare.

"What are you thanking me for? Milly's joining me in detention." Dean replied.

Milly smiled at him. "You totally deserve a strip tease, Dean Winchester."

"Let's skip the tease part, shall we?" Dean asked, and winked, before Mr. Hanes handed Milly her detention slip, and Billy rolled his eyes.

On her way to homeroom, Lacey ran right into Sam, upsetting his books everywhere. Secretly, Lacey had meant to do that, when she saw him walking down the hall trying to study. However, she was a terrific actress.

"I'm so sorry, Sammy!" Lacey exclaimed, and bent over to help him pick up the books.

Sam blushed. "Its okay, Lacey. You didn't mean to."

Lacey nodded. "Mind if I walk you to class? I mean I _did_ just knock your books out of your hand."

"Sure." Sam said, and they smiled at each other.

"So what are you studying?" Lacey asked, genuinely interested.

Sam blushed. "Math. Mr. Ferris thought it would be fun if he gave us all a pop quiz on the third day of school."

"I had him. He's totally not cool." Lacey told him. "So, on a completely different subject, what's up with Dean's party this weekend?"

Sam shrugged. "I think it's just an excuse to hang out with all the girls Dean thinks are 'total babes' as he puts it."

Lacey laughed. "Really? He doesn't just want to have fun?"

"From what I've heard, Milly's giving him his fun." Sam said.

Lacey shrugged. "Milly's excited to see him too."  
Then they looked up as the bell rang. They both got a little worried and hurried to homeroom, both of them getting detention. Neither of them wanted it on their record, but there was no getting out of it now. So, after school, Lacey and Sam were the first people in detention, and Sam smiled a little.

"Hey." He told her.

"Hey! I'm soooooo sorry I got you into detention." Lacey said. "I didn't see you at lunch, so I had to tell you now."

"I get your lap, Dean Winchester!" Milly called as Dean strutted into the room.

"Well, well, well, my lap has now officially been called." Dean smirked, and Milly sat on him, running her fingers through his hair.

"Oh get a room you two." Sam said.

Dean rolled his eyes. "You're just jealous a beautiful woman isn't sitting on _your_ lap."

"Well he doesn't have to be." Lacey replied, and immediately straddled Sam, who blushed, but smiled a little.

"Thanks for that." Sam whispered.

Lacey shrugged and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Anytime, Sammy-Wammy."

_Feedback is Love!_


	3. Detention

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Milly, Lacey, Lauren and all others you do not know_

**This is a Kyla/Kalli Creation**

* * *

**Detention**

Milly and Lacey thought that detention might actually be fun. In fact...it started off that way.

"You know, Deany, you owe me five bucks." Lacey said, leaning a little off of Sam and smirking at him.

Dean looked at Lacey. "Oh really?"

Lacey nodded. "You never paid Milly back for flashing the Track and Fielders, and now it's _my_ turn to get paid."

"Oh I'll pay you." Dean smirked, winking at Lacey.

Milly laughed. "Yeah, he'll pay you to take off your clothes."

"Milly will do it for free." Billy said, coming into the room.

Matthew laughed as he came in behind Billy. "It's funny because it's true. Hey Lace, I'll pay you twenty bucks to flash me."

Milly rolled her eyes. "No, Matty. My baby sister is not going to flash you for twenty bucks."

"I'm not?" Lacey asked. "It's an easy twenty bucks."

Milly laughed and rolled her eyes, and then Brandi came in the room and Milly hung her head.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Milly asked.

Brandi shrugged. "_Not_ giving people STD's?"

Milly stopped straddling Dean and turned to face Brandi.

"Um, excuse me?" Milly asked. "I don't think you really wanna go there with me."

"Oh no?" Brandi asked.

Brandi set her purse down as the rest of her clique came in. Melissa just kind of smiled a dazed smile, and sat down near Sam and Lacey, Amanda beaming at Dean, who now had no Milly on his lap.

"Oh bitch please. I am _not_ fighting you." Milly told her.

"No, go ahead." Dean said.

As Milly turned to roll her eyes and comment, Brandi reach out and pulled her hair. Milly let out a gasp and then turned around and slapped Brandi hard in the face.

"You did not just start this!" Milly cried.

Brandi glared back and stomped on Milly's foot. "I think I did!"

"Yes! More hair pulling, okay?" Dean said, egging them on.

"You are such a bitch!" Milly yelled, tackling Brandi down on the ground.

Brandi and Milly started wrestling, Dean cheering, and the other boys looking at each other, but not sure whether or not to become involved. Then Brandi went too far.  
"I mean who knows how many diseases the two of you have!" She said.

"Oh Hell no!" Lacey told her.

Lacey got off of Sam and went to join the fight, Amanda hurrying to Brandi's aid after checking her appearance in the mirror. The girls were grunting and wrestling, and soon all of the boys were entertained--except Sam. He tried to voice his opinions, but no one took notice--except Melissa.

"So...Sammy...what are you doing Thursday night?" Melissa asked.

Sam looked at her and raised an eyebrow, then smiled politely.

"I'm actually really busy all weekend. Lacey and Milly will be settling in again since their parents will be away." Sam explained.

Melissa nodded like she understood, but spoke again. "So like after they come over can we hang out? I'm so much prettier than Lacey anyways."

Lacey perked up her ears and got untangle from the other girls, going over to Melissa.

"You wanna say that to my face?" Lacey asked.

Melissa looked up. "What? That you're ugly?"

Lacey's mouth gaped open, and then she and Melissa started fighting too--that is until Mr. Hanes showed up and whistled loudly.  
"GET OFF OF EACH OTHER AND TAKE YOUR SEATS!" He bellowed.

Everyone immediately pulled away from each other, and Milly plopped herself back on Dean's lap, Dean of whom made a sad face at the scratch on her cheek. Lacey sat next to Sam, and Billy rolled his eyes as Mr. Hanes cleared his throat.

"Miss Auburn? Could you kindly take your _own_ seat?" Mr. Hanes asked.

Dean kissed her cheek after she pouted about him having to kiss it to make it better, and then she turned to Mr. Hanes.

"Well I could, but I don't really want to." Milly said.

Mr. Hanes gave her a warning glance though, and she reluctantly took the seat in front of Dean.

Milly looked at the desk as she did her nails, blowing on them to dry them, Dean scooting his desk up.

"I was totally betting on you." Dean whispered.

Milly smiled. "I bet you were. So...what are you gonna do to make this fight up to me? It was totally over you, you know."

Dean rested his hand on Milly's arm. "I'll make it up to you come Friday. I promise."

Then he winked, and moved his desk back as Mr. Hanes came back into the room to make sure no one was talking, and then grabbed some more papers to copy for his classes tomorrow, and left for another good five to ten minutes.

"Man I'm getting sick and tired of Brandi, Amanda and Melissa." Lacey told Sam, turning around to talk to him. "What did we do to deserve having to deal with them since Junior High?"

Sam smiled a little. He'd never tell anyone, but Lacey was his favorite. The way she talked, the way she listened, the way she flirted, the way she walked--the way she even bit her nails when she was nervous. Sam adored everything about her.

"You were _way_ too cute." Sam said, and blushed as soon as he said it.

Lacey blushed a little herself, and then Sam pulled out some cards.

"How about a friendly game of cards?" Sam offered.

Lacey smirked. "How friendly are we talking, Sammy-Wammy?"

Sam blushed even more. "Whatever stakes you want, Lace."

Lacey beamed. "I'll let you know the stakes..._after_ one of us wins. All the more fun right?"

Sam swallowed, but smiled. "I agree."

_Feedback is Love!_


	4. The Winchesters'

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Milly, Lacey, Lauren and all characters you do not know_

**This is a Kyla/Kalli Creation**

* * *

**The Winchesters'**

"MILLY!!" Bobby called up the stairs.

Milly sighed. "I'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE!!"

"I told you this was gonna be just like every other time, Daddy." Lacey told her father.

"What is she doing? Packing her whole closet?" Bobby asked, checking his watch.

Milly shook her head, lugging two suitcases down the stairs. "Of course not! Just my entire underwear drawer."

Bobby's eyes widened. "MILLY GRACE AUBURN!"

Milly giggled. "Chill, Dad, I was just kidding."

A look of relief swept over Bobby's face, and he nodded, turning to head out, Lacey smacking her sister, because they both knew Milly hadn't been kidding.

"You need to learn tact." Lacey whispered.

Milly shrugged. "Nah, I can lie like a Goddess."

Lacey laughed. "Zeus called--he needs Aphrodite back."

"You tell Zeus that I refuse to go back up to a place where my husband's hideous and my lover's a manwhore." Milly said.

The girls laughed, and then piled their things into the back of the car.

"One question." Lacey told Milly.

"Yeah?" Milly answered.  
"Do you really need two suitcases?" Lacey asked.

Milly nodded. "Of course! I mean do you realize how many outfits you've picked might and might not work?" Milly lowered her voice. "Besides, Dean's party's on Friday night, and I need to figure out the best outfit. I mean should I look more, 'Come and get it', or "Of course I'm an innocent wall flower'?"

Lacey rolled her eyes and laughed. "You'll look the first one no matter what you do."

Milly elbowed her sister playfully in the ribs, and then the two of them piled into the backseat of the car.

"You two sure you have everything and you're ready?" Bobby asked.

He was concerned. They were his little girls after all, and he was dropping them off with the man he trusted most with them.

Lacey smiled and nodded. "We promise we have everything, Daddy."

"Absolutely everything, Dad." Milly replied.

Bobby nodded, and started the car, driving them over to John's. When they got there, the girls fixed their hair and gave each other the 'okay', and then they got out of the car and grabbed their things. They lugged them up the walk, and then John opened the door and called for the boys to help them with their things.

"Two suitcases again?" Dean asked Milly as Sam hurried over to be the first to help take Lacey's things in.

Milly smirked and whispered, "I hope we're not going to church on Sunday, because I only brought underwear the devil would approve of."

Dean smirked too and turned to John. "Hey, Dad? I dunno if Lacey and Milly can stand sharing that guest room together. Maybe Milly will just have to sleep in my room."

John rolled his eyes. "Take the trunk up--now."

Dean shrugged--it had been worth a try. He lugged Milly's two suitcases up the stairs, and he and Sam both set the girls' things down in the guest room and then Dean turned to them.

"So this party tomorrow night? It's going to be amazing." Dean gushed. "So...what would you guys like for dinner?"

"Anything. As long as I get fed!" Lacey exclaimed, and Sam smiled at her, only Dean catching the loving look in his eyes.

"And as long as I get you for dessert." Milly told Dean, winking.

Dean smirked. "Oh well that can be arranged, Milly, my dear."

Milly smiled, and then she and Lacey went down to say goodbye to Bobby, who hugged and kissed them both.

"I'll call everyday." Bobby promised.

Lacey smiled. "We love you, Daddy."

"I love you two, too." Bobby replied. "Be good, all right?"

Milly sighed and rolled her eyes as her father looked straight at her when he said it.

"Dad, I'll be good. We'll both be good. Girl Scout's honor." Milly promised, doing the sign with her hand.

Bobby laughed. "Since you've never been one, that makes me feel better. Bye, girls. Boys. John."

"Bye, Bobby. They're safe, I promise." John told him.

Bobby waved and left, and then John turned to the four teenagers he had to look after for two weeks.

"Well...what does everyone want for dinner?" John asked.

"Chinese," Milly replied, while Lacey said, "Pizza," Sam said, "Mexican," and Dean said, "Thai".

* * *

Friday morning was more than John had signed on for. He had been sleeping, actually having a nice quiet evening after all of the loudness and food last night, and then he wakes up and things were still quiet--_too_ quiet as far as he was concerned. He got up, and got dressed, not realizing that it was only quiet because the kids were doing things he didn't want them to be doing.

"Come on, Dean! I want waffles, not pancakes." Milly whined as he held the batter mix out of her reach, looking down at her.

Milly and Lacey had gotten up and just pulled on pants. They were wandering around the Winchester house in nothing but jeans and their bras. Dean was quite enjoying it, and though blushy and embarrassed about it at first, Sam was now okay with it.

"Give the poor girl the mix, Dean. It's not like you're going to make us breakfast." Sam said.

Dean smirked. "What do I get if I give you back the mix?"

Lacey laughed. "She'll _not_ put a shirt on?"

"What do _you_ want?" Milly asked, and winked.

"Well I personally want to know what everyone's doing in their underwear." John said, smiling his Dad smile--the one that makes your bunny slippers run for cover.

"Well you see, Dad, I came down and Milly and Lacey were like that, so I decided to just walk around in my boxers, so they wouldn't feel left out." Dean tried. "Sammy's in his boxers and a shirt."

"But you aren't wearing a shirt." John said sternly.

"Well I didn't know what to wear, and I was hungry." Milly tried, using that Auburn woman 'sweet and innocent' voice. "And don't you think red just brings out my eyes?"

John refused to look at Milly's red bra, and just closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"And I mean, green's my color right?" Lacey asked.

"I'm going to count to four, and if the four of you aren't upstairs getting dressed by the time I open my eyes, I'm going to ground someone." John said. "One..."

The four of them hurried up the stairs, and once he got to 'four', John opened his eyes and smiledno half naked children were in his kitchen anymore. So he set to making breakfast, and smiled at them all as they came downstairs fully clothed, with their school things.

"We're really sorry, Uncle John." Lacey told him.

Milly nodded. "It was my idea and my fault. Sorry."

John shrugged. "You're getting used to it not being your house anymore. Now eat some breakfast, okay?"

Milly and Lacey smiled about getting out of that that easily, and then they ate the waffles that John made them. Milly stuck her tongue out at Dean who leaned over and whispered, "I'll tell you what you can do with that tongue."

"Dean...not at the table, please." John told him, serving Dean and Sam some of the waffles.

"How come Sammy gets the extra one?" Dean asked.

John shrugged. "Your brother's not being vulgar at the breakfast table."

"Oh, so just because I can get some, means I get one less waffle?" Dean asked.

"Your brother didn't fail his first quiz." John said.

"Dean!" Milly exclaimed. "Come on, you know you can pass."

"He needs a tutor." John said, sitting down at the table himself.

Milly beamed. "I'd be more than happy to tutor him."

School was all right. Milly hadn't gotten to get really in Brandi's face, but Dean stayed close to her. Kept thinking he was going to get some or something if he hung around her. Sam on the other hand, couldn't stop looking at Lacey when he could see her in his sight. Dean went over to his brother at lunch, which was definitely not done, and sighed.

"Tell Lacey you like her." Dean said.

Sam blushed. "No. Who says I do anyways?"

"Well, protesting it was an afterthought." Dean told him. "Hey, I bet she loves you too."

Sam gave his brother a look. "I'm trying to study."

Dean held up his hands in protest, and then went back over to sit next to Milly.

"Let's go make-out somewhere." Dean said as Milly was in the middle of talking to Billy about something.

Milly looked at him. "Not when you interrupt me."

"Dean, you are something else." Billy told him. "I mean what gives you this power over the school?"

Billy wasn't mad, he was actually curious. Sure, he had one of the Auburn girls as his best friends, but Dean flirted with both of them--shamelessly.

Dean shrugged. "I actually have no idea."

"Hello? I was talking here." Milly said.

"Sorry, Baby." Dean told her.

She smirked. "Nice try. As I was saying, Billy--I think next week will be the cheer practices and the try-outs. It'll be fun."

"Can I watch and write an article about it for the paper?" Billy asked.

Milly beamed. "Of course!"

"Okay, Sam's acting weird." Lacey said, coming over to them before Dean could say, 'Can I watch just to see if maybe someone's shirt falls off?'

Milly looked up. "How so?"

Lacey shrugged. "He just is. He like started stuttering, and then hurried off instead of eating with me, like normal."

"Oh, well Sam has speech problems." Dean said, and Milly smacked him.

"Lacey, I don't know what to say. Maybe he's worried about the party tonight." Milly suggested.

"Yeah, speaking of which, will there be alcohol?" Matthew asked, coming over to them.

Dean smiled. "But of course there will be."

"What about your Dad?" Lacey asked. "He can't possibly be letting there be alcohol."

Milly looked at Dean. "And that means you touching me is totally out of the question."

Dean smirked. "Trust me guys--it's all under control."

_Feedback is Love!_


	5. The Party

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Milly, Lacey, Lauren and all others you do not know_

**This is a Kyla/Kalli Creation**

* * *

**The Party**

Milly was more excited than anyone else about Dean's party--well, she was at least freaking out.

"Milly, you've changed _twelve_ times! What's wrong?" Lacey asked.

Milly heaved a sigh and looked at her sister. "I wanna make a move on Dean tonight."

"Well, well, well. Milly's got the serious jones for Dean Winchester." Lacey said, and Milly nudged her, but blushed.

Milly sat down on her bed, Lacey following her.

"Okay, look--I really like him. Of course, part of me feels like I need to do this because Brandi's coming, you know?" Milly explained.

Lacey laughed. "Milly, you can't do it because of Brandi. Think about what you'd be giving up. I mean Dean took that next step like two years ago when that Senior asked him to prom. You, however--you have yet to take that step. If you want to do that with Dean, you have to do it for you."

Milly nodded. "You're right. But seriously, Lace...what am I going to wear?"

Lacey laughed and hit Milly with a pillow, Dean just waltzing into the room, and smirking at Milly in her underwear.

"Well, well, well, _I_ entered the room at the right time." Dean said, and winked at Milly.

Lacey rolled her eyes. "I'll leave you two alone while _I_ go check on all the snacks before people arrive."

Dean just nodded, and Milly went over to the closet.

"So...what are you doing in here?" Milly asked.

She grabbed yet another ensemble, and looked at it.

Dean shrugged. "Just letting you know that Dad had to go help Bobby, so he's not here."

"Do you like this?" Milly asked.

Dean chuckled. "Did you hear a word I said?"

"Was I supposed to be listening?" Milly asked. "Because I'm choosing to pick an outfit that you'll want me out of. So if you wouldn't mind picking one..."

Dean picked up the eigth outfit she'd discarded, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Yellow?" Milly asked.

"You look hot in this outfit." Dean shrugged.

Milly smiled. "Well all righty then."

She went over to the bed and pulled the jeans on and then the yellow top, and Dean nodded.  
"Yep...your mission has been accomplished." He told her.

* * *

Lacey smiled as she walked into the kitchen and saw Sam taking cookies out of the oven. He looked up and smiled at her, as she picked one of the cooked ones on the tray up, and ate it.

"Delicious." Lacey moaned.

Sam blushed some more. "Thank you. Hey...did you hear that Dad's not gonna be here?"

Lacey shook her head. "No I didn't. Really? Dean's totally gonna get his party."

"Yeah he is. You worried that your Dad needed help from mine?" Sam asked.

Lacey shook her head. "Together, they can do anything."

Lacey bit into the cookie again, and Sam loosened the ones on the cookie sheet.

"So why did Dean move the party to the house?" Lacey asked.

Sam shrugged. "Rooms upstairs?"

Lacey laughed. "Well of course."

"People will be here too, in like twenty minutes." Sam told her.

"Seriously? It's that late? Milly was trying on outfits for _that_ long?" Lacey asked, actually surprised.

Sam laughed. "Milly can do anything."

"You gonna actually stay for this party?" Lacey asked.

Sam nodded. "If you want me to."

Lacey smiled and nodded. "I really do."

The party was going pretty well, even when the clique arrived. Sam and Lacey had been talking, and Dean and Milly had been flirting and dancing to the music.

"This is pretty much a good party." Melissa said, walking past Dean and Milly and sitting down across from Lacey and Sam, who were talking on the couch.

Unknown to Sam, Dean had spiked his punch. Sam had been looking pretty down, and so Dean slipped some alcohol into his drink. In a while, he'd be really drunk.

"So what exactly do you think about History class?" Lacey asked Sam.

Sam smiled. "It's not nearly as fun as talking to you."

Lacey blushed a little. "Same to you, Sammy."

"I really like it when you call me Sammy." Sam told her.

"You'd like it more if _I_ called you Sammy." Melissa said.

Lacey rolled her eyes. "Melissa, stop butting into the conversation."

"Yeah, I'd really like it if you stayed out of it." Sam said, and stood up, holding out his hand to Lacey. "Let's go outside."

Lacey beamed and took his hand, following him outside to the pool. At first she was a little confused, but Sam took off his shirt, and looked at her.

"Wanna take a dip with me?" Sam asked.

Lacey smirked. "Absolutely."

They both hopped into the pool, and then swam around a little. Sam even tried dunking her, and they flirted some, and laughed a lot, splashing each other.  
"You're beautiful." Sam told her.

Lacey was caught off guard, and she blushed. "Thank you, Sammy. So are you."

"I have something I need to tell you." Sam said.

* * *

After the song ended, Milly laughed a little, and then she did something bold--she kissed Dean. Dean smirked when she pulled away, and took her hand.

"Upstairs." He said.

Milly nodded, and followed him up the stairs, walking right past Brandi.

"Dean?" Brandi asked.

Dean rolled his eyes. "What? I'm kinda in the middle of something."

"I was gonna ask for the next dance." Brandi told him, batting her eyelashes and flipping her hair.

Dean nodded. "I'll get you when I'm done."

Milly's smile faded, but she followed Dean upstairs. Instead of going into Dean's room, they went into John's.

"You're really gonna dance with Brandi?" Milly asked.

Dean laughed and shook his head. "Of course not. I'm not planning on getting back down there until after the party's over."

Milly nodded. "Really?"

Dean smirked, and then sat on John's bed, and patted the end next to him.

"So..." Milly began, "what do you wanna do up here?"

"Can you just shut-up and kiss me again?" Dean asked.

Milly smiled, and kissed him, both of them falling back on the bed. Dean took no time at all pinning her to the bed, and sliding his hand up her shirt. They kissed for a good long while, before they heard something break downstairs.

"Shit!" Dean exclaimed and hurried out of the room.

Milly sighed. "Great."

_Meanwhile..._  
Lacey cocked her head to one side. "What is it, Sammy?"

Sam got out of the pool, and Lacey followed him. He sat on one of the lawn chairs, and Lacey followed suit. He took her hands, and Lacey blushed a little.

"Lacey...I've been meaning to tell you for a while now, that I like you. I _really_ like you." Sam told her.

Lacey beamed. "I like you too. Like I _really_ like you, Sammy."

Sam leaned in awkwardly, and kissed her, Lacey returning it happily. When they pulled away, they smiled at each other, and then put their clothes back on and walked inside hand in hand. Sam, however, couldn't hold his liquor, and passed out about five more minutes into the party, Dean trying to pick up a priceless demon artifact that someone had broken.

_Feedback is Love!_


	6. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Milly, Lacey, Lauren and all others you do not know_

**This is a Kyla/Kalli Creation**

* * *

**The Aftermath**

The party had been a success--at least at first. Now the four where running around trying to get everything clean. Well, the three of them--Sam was still passed out.

"Gross! Doesn't anyone know how to _not_ barf on the carpet?!" Lacey asked, and held her nose as she put a towel down to soak it up.

"I can't believe they broke it! This is expensive!" Dean said, and he slumped down in a chair dramatically.

Milly kept picking up the garbage and then put her hands on her hips.

"Dean Winchester, get off of your butt and clean up this mess." Milly instructed.

Dean sighed and reluctantly helped them, splashing Sam with some water, Sam waking up with a start. They all went around trying to make the house cleaner than when John left it.

"So...what did you two do?" Lacey asked as the girls got ready for bed.

Milly shrugged. "Nothing. You and Sam?"

Lacey blushed. "Sam told me that he really liked me. I'm talking like a crush, Mill."

Milly squealed. "Seriously?! I'm so happy for you!!"

Lacey nodded. "Yeah...it's great!! I'm really happy."

Milly hugged her and when she pulled away she had a look on her face.  
"He hurts you, and I'll kick his ass. I don't care how sweet and innocent he looks to everyone else." Milly said.

Lacey laughed. "You won't need to hurt him, Mill."

Milly nodded, and the two of them climbed into their twin beds and started talking for a long while before they fell asleep, waking up to Dean.

"Come on guys, get up!!" Dean said. "You don't expect me to make breakfast do you?"

"What about Sam?" Milly asked sleepily.

"Sam? No. He's not in any position to be making breakfast." Dean told them and left the room.

The girls went downstairs in their pajamas, and saw Sammy leaning over the counter--he looked pretty darn hung over.

"Sammy here can't hold his liquor." Dean said, clapping his brother on the back.

"Ow." Sam breathed, and Lacey immediately went over to him and rubbed his back.

"Poor Sammy. Are you okay?" Lacey asked him.

Sam was confused. She was looking at him with concern. Why? There was no flirtation--just consideration.

"I'm fine." Sam replied, and Lacey was confused about the way he answered--something was up.

"So what did you do last night, Sammy?" Dean asked, noticing the way Lacey was looking at Sam.

Milly looked over herself as she got out the pancake mix, and raised an eyebrow, assessing the situation.

"Actually, to be honest...I don't remember a thing. I remember starting to really drink that punch, and then like...nothing." Sam said.

And there it was--Sam didn't remember any of it. Not his boldness. Not coming clean about his crush. He didn't even remember the kiss he and Lacey had shared the night before. Lacey took her hand away, and Milly mouthed, "I'm sorry, honey," while she mixed the mix.

"You?" Sam asked Dean.

Dean shrugged. "Milly and I talked and danced a bit, and then one of the artifacts got broken."

"What?! You let an artifact get _broken_?! Dad's gonna kill you!!" Sam exclaimed, and then held his head as it throbbed.

"Kill us!! Kill _us_!!" Dean retorted.

"I'm not taking the blame for it." Milly said sternly. "Not at all."

Lacey shrugged. "How nonfixable is the artifact?"

"Pretty darn nonfixable." Dean told her.

"What's pretty nonfixable?" John asked, coming into the kitchen.

"Nothing. Just our teenage hearts." Milly said lamely, and shrugged, mixing the mix some more.

"Ah." John replied, not wanting to get into _that_. "Sammy...are you...hung over?! Dean, you didn't!!"

Dean shrank under his father's blazing gaze.

"Um...hi, Dad. How was the hunt?" Dean asked.

John sighed. "I leave you guys alone and you throw a party?! What did you break?! What's nonfixable?!"

Milly swallowed and put some batter into the skillet, Lacey going over to help her as John rushed out of the room and started searching.

"DEAN!!" John yelled, and Dean took off running up the stairs.

John set off after him, and then came down, holding him by his ear.

"The four of you are so grounded." John said.

Milly held up the plate. "Pancake?"

"Thank you...but you're still grounded." John told her.

_Feedback is Love!_


	7. Grounded

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own Milly, Lacey, Lauren and all others you do not know_

**This is a Kyla/Kalli Creation**

* * *

**Grounded**

While Milly used the weekend of her grounding to contemplate the Dean situation, Lacey used the weekend to sulk. How could Sam not remember? Was he just drunk? did he mean..._any_ of it?

"Damn-it, Dean!!" Milly cried.

Lacey poked her head out of her room. Though sad, she was still interested in what was going on with her sister.

"What?" Dean asked, genuinely confused.

"The answer to 'Who fought the Civil War?' is not 'The Yankees and the Dallas Cowboys'!!" Milly exclaimed.

Lacey raised an eyebrow--normally Milly giggled at Dean's obvious disdain towards school, or gave him special favors (no sex included) for every wrong answer. What was up with them?

"You're cranky today." Dean said.

John walked by with a pencil tucked behind his ear, researching something.

"She's also right." John told Dean.

"Lacey?" Sam asked.

Lacey looked at Sam coming down teh hall and put on a brave smile.

"Would you help me study for my quiz on Monday?" Sam asked sweetly.

Lacey nodded automatically. "Yeah, sure."

Sam beamed and Lacey broke a little inside, but followed Sam into her room, John stopping her from closing the door.

"This wooden thing here...this stays _open_." John told them.

Lacey nodded, and then as she sat down to help Sam with his homework, Milly went storming out of Dean's room and he grabbed her hand.

"Stop, Mill." He said.

When she tried to shake him off of her, he used more force and pinned her to the wall.

"Dean--" Milly began.  
Dean cut her off with a kiss, and Milly, though annoyed with him, kissed him back.

"If I did anything to piss you off, I'm sorry." He whispered, applying little kisses to her collarbone. "Please let me make it up to you."

Milly rolled her eyes. "Like you made it up to me on Friday?"

Milly grabbed Dean's hands and placed them at his sides. Then she started down the hall and Dean sighed.

"Mill, they broke an artifact--or do you not remember why we're grounded?" Dean protested.

Milly glared. "It was more how fast you left me."

"They broke an artifact!" Dean argued.

"I know they broke an artifact!" Milly screamed.

Sam and Lacey came out of the room and looked at Milly and Dean down the hall.

"What exactly happened between you two at the party?" Lacey asked them.

Dean sighed. "We were getting a little friendly, and then the artifact broke."

"And you're mad about that, Milly?" Sam asked.

Milly let out a frustrated sound. "It's not _about_ the artifact! It's about the leaving! He just rushed off! No 'sorry', no kiss, no 'if it's not bad I'll be right back'. He just took off! Almost--almost like..."

"Almost like he didn't want to in the first place?" Lacey asked calmly as her sister trailed off.

Milly nodded and Dean sighed.

"I'm sorry, Mill. I _did_ want to, my brain just switched to 'Oh my God my Dad is going to tan my hide'." Dean said. "All right...let me prove it to you, right now."  
Dean started to unfasten his pants, and John came out of nowhere, and grabbed him by his ear.

"You and Milly are separated as of this moment. Three feet will stay between you at all times, do I make myself clear?" He asked, looking at Milly.

"Yes sir." Milly replied, and John nodded, satisfied.

"And you--fasten your pants back up." John said, and as he walked down the hall, his 'Dad Senses' kicked in and he knew Dean was stepping back towards Milly. "Three feet!!" He commanded.

* * *

Dinner was interesting. John had been tired of enforcing the three foot rule all day long, and made Milly and Dean sit across from each other at dinner.

"Sam, if you put your foot in between mine and Milly's, and Lacey puts her feet there, that's three feet." Dean said, and then he got up to go to the kitchen as Milly smiled and John gave him a look.

"Excuse me?" John asked.

Milly nodded and got up, her and Dean standing three of Sam's feet apart.

"This is three feet, and I can still feel her up if I want too." Dean protested. "You said three feet."

John smiled that 'Dad' smile. "Nice try, son. Now sit down."

"Okay Dad, I'm 19. I think I'm allowed to feel Milly up if I want too." Dean said, sitting back down.

"Only if I want you to feel me up...which I do sometimes." Milly told him, sitting down too.

John sighed. "Milly's 17. Leave her be. Milly--stop encouraging him. Both of you--stop talking about those things around me. I don't want you two to be mostly grown-up yet, okay? I wish you were still little."

"And I was daring him to kiss me?" Milly asked.

Dean smiled. "I was 9, and you told me I had to kiss you. Too bad you never let me."

Milly shrugged. "I didn't think you would."

"Are you two okay? You're both quiet. That's not like you, Lacey." John said, trying to change the subject.

Lacey shrugged. "A lot of stuff is going on Monday."

Milly beamed. "Like cheer. I gave the squad the weekend, and the newbies that wanna try out."

"I almost forgot! Try-outs are tomorrow!" Dean said, and winked at Milly. "Make them jump up and down a lot, okay?"

Milly shot him a look. "Just for that, we're not sneaking out after dinner."

"Dean's coming straight home tomorrow anyways." John told Dean. "So is Sam."

"What?!" Dean protested. "Oh come on!! You really wanna make two trips to pick us up?!"

"Oh you're all walking home. You four are grounded, and the boys are not watching try-outs." John said, and ate some of his dinner.

"Okay Uncle John, you are being way harsh on Dean!" Milly said. "And what the crap?! Lacey and I will have lots of stuff to carry tomorrow."  
Milly pouted, and nudged Lacey, who though not in the mood, pouted too, and even batted her eyes.

John sighed. "Fine. I'll pick you guys up from practice. My sons, however, the ones that used my house, will be wakling home."

"That's stupid. I'm trying out for sports." Dean retorted.

"Oh really? What one?" John asked.

Dean pondered that a second. "Football."

"Season's already started." Lacey replied, poking her food.

Milly nodded. "And no way will I flirt with you if you're a football player. I want you in the stands watching me cheer. Of course you'll be working hard everyday, sweating from practice...maybe you can join late and be on the bench..."

Dean smiled. "Yep. I'm totally joining football."

"You're joking right?" Sam asked.

"Why would I be joking?" Dean asked. "Milly wants me, then so she shall have me."

"Okay what part of, 'not at the table' do you not understand?" John asked.

Milly shrugged. "The 'not' part. He's just being his horny self."

"You're not helping young lady." John told her.

Milly smiled. "Can you say that again, only slower...and in a British accent?"

"Stop hitting on my father at the table that I'm sitting at." Dean said.

Milly looked at Dean. "What? He was all stern, and it was kind of hot."

"So...cheer ends at what time tomorrow?" Sam asked, wanting to know when Lacey would be home.

John sighed. "You two sure you're okay?"

"We're fine." Lacey and Sam lied.

* * *

The school day was pretty drab for the Auburn girls _and_ the Winchester boys. Dean had said he was going to try out for football after school--and could only get a job helping to manage, and took it, not telling his Dad. Since Dean was "trying out", Sam got to stay and watch cheer try-outs. However, Lacey wasn't looking at him, or talking to him. He had been excited about his good quiz score, and she had only smiled and said that was great, and walked off. Not to mention Milly was taking every free moment to hang on Dean since they weren't at home.

"Who let her in?" Milly asked, stopping the flirt-talk to Dean as Brandi walked in.

Lacey shrugged. "I guess she's decided to try out this year."

Milly rolled her eyes. "Great. My already ruined day is more ruined."

Lacey sat down next to her sister and they called off role for try-outs. They ran them through drills and then watched them freestyle--and the best one out there: Brandi.

"But I hate her." Milly whined.

Lacey nodded. "Me too...but the girl has talent."

Milly sighed--her sister was right.

"Come on, Mill." Dean pleaded.

Milly looked at him. "You know what, for that, I shouldn't."

"That's not good captain behavior." Lacey told her in a tattle-tale voice, and then the two smiled at each other.

Milly nodded. "Fine. She can be on the squad--but she finds out when we post tomorrow."

Lacey laughed. "Duh."

Lacey and Milly got ready to go, and Milly took Dean's hand, Lacey avoiding Sam as much as possible.

"I think we should have rendezvous in your room at 2 am." Milly told Dean. "I have a surprise for you."

Dean smirked. "I'm so glad. How are you going to get past Dad?"

Milly winked. "I have my ways."

Dean believed her, and John picked them all up, and they all had dinner and then went to bed. However, no one bu John actually fell asleep. Sam was sulking, Lacey was sulking, and Milly was getting up to sneak across the hall.

"Don't get caught." Lacey mumbled.

Milly smiled. "I won't."

Milly tiptoed across the room, and then went into Dean's room and shut the door behind her.

"God, finally." Dean said.

Milly smiled as Dean's lips crashed into hers, and she pulled away and then flopped down on his bed.

"Okay, I love this feeling of doing something we shouldn't be doing." Milly said.

Dean laughed a little and crawled on top of her, both of them kissing for a little while before the door opened and the light shot on.

"Up and back to your room." John said.

Milly sighed, and crawled off of Dean, for she was now on top.

"Night, Deano." Milly told him, sulking towards the door.

Dean groaned. "Come on, Dad--we were just kissing!"

"Which leads to a whole lot of other things." John said.

"How did you even know she was in here?!" Dean asked.

John shrugged. "I know everything."

"Oh yeah?" Dean asked.

John nodded. "Yeah."

Dean was going to retort, but his idea was much better.

"If we swear not to have sex, will you let us touch each other at least?" Dean asked.  
Milly turned around because he sounded so sincere. But why was he bargaining the sex part?

"What?" John asked, just as surprised.

Dean nodded. "Please?"

John sighed. "Fine--but she's going to bed right now."

Milly beamed, and then John left, and Milly looked at Dean.

"Why'd you have to go and tell your Dad we wouldn't have sex? Now we won't." Milly frowned.

Dean kissed her. "We'll figure something out."

"Damn you for always keeping the promises you make to your father." Milly told him, and then went back to her room.

"Welcome back." Lacey said.

Milly took a deep breath and crawled into her sister's bed.

"Tell him what happened." Milly whispered.

Lacey shook her head. "No. That would just be stupid. It won't help him to remember."

Milly kissed her sister's head. "You know what Lacey? I'm going to tell him. So just keep pouting--Big Sis will take care of you."

_Feedback is Love!_


	8. The Auburn Way or The Highway

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Milly, Lacey, Lauren and all others you do not know_

**This is a Kyla/Kalli Creation**

* * *

**The Auburn Way or The Highway**

"Milly, could you pass the syrup?" Sam asked.

Milly looked up at him. She'd been being mean to him, and subtly trying to get him to realize he had missed a whole lot about the party--subtly trying to get him to notice that Lacey was into him. Needless to say, Sammy wasn't getting the subtlety.

"I think you can reach it." She told him, and looked back at her plate.

John sighed. "Milly, that's not proper table manners."

"Yeah, cause we all eat so properly." Milly grumbled.

"Its okay, Uncle John. I got it." Lacey said.

John shook his head. "No, it's not okay. Milly, if you're not going to act like a family--"

"--then go to my room. Yeah. Fine." Milly told him, and got up and went to her room.

Lacey sighed. "Don't be so hard on her, Uncle John--she and Sammy are just in a spat."

"Yeah," Sam scoffed, "a spat I know nothing about."

Dean stood up. "You know what? I'm not so hungry anymore. I'm gonna go ahead and go up and get Milly to tutor me."

Sam rolled his eyes, and then Lacey laughed a little, and the three went back to eating breakfast, Milly sighing as Dean knocked on her door and opened it.

"All right, Moody--come into my room." Dean told her.

Milly nodded, and followed him in, shutting the door behind her. Dean sat on the bed, and pointed to the textbook.

"Study time, eh?" Milly asked.

Dean nodded. "Yeah. Definitely."

Dean was smirking, and winked, but Milly was too preoccupied with the fact that Lacey was in a bad mood still over Sammy. Milly picked up the book though, and flipped to a page they were studying in History.

"Who was the 26th president?" Milly asked.

Dean pretended to think before answering, "George Washington."

Milly shook her head. "Yeah, that's wrong."

Milly took off her shirt, and Dean frowned. Normally this was his favorite part, but Milly just wasn't into it.

"What? You like this bra." Milly told him, cocking her head to one side. "If you're disappointed though, you can come take my pants off."

Dean smiled a little, patting his lap as he sat there on the bed. Milly sighed and sat on his lap, straddling him, her arms running against his sides and her hands resting on the bed, her face inches from his.  
"What is up? I know something's wrong." Dean said, stroking her hair.

Milly looked at him. "Sam told Lacey he liked her, she returned his feelings and let him know, and then they kissed, but he was drunk."

Dean looked surprised. "Wait...what?"

"Yeah. At the party, while Sammy was drunk he came clean to Lacey, and she came clean to him. Then they kissed, and Sammy doesn't remember any of it. That's why she's so down." Milly nodded. "I feel like I have to help her."

Dean nodded. "Of course--she's your little sister."

Milly smiled. "I'd do anything for her."

"Which is why you're such a fantastic big sister." Dean said, stroking her hair a bit more.

Milly smirked. "You deserve to take off my pants. Like seriously."

"Just kiss me...I'll take off your pants later." Dean told her with a smirk.

Milly smiled and kissed him, Dean laying back on the bed. Milly kissed him with a little more feeling, and Dean returned it happily until Milly's hands started to stray.

"I can't." Dean whispered. "God I want to."

"Yeah, I know." Milly laughed a little. "I can tell--I'm sitting on your lap, you know."

Dean laughed. "Yeah, I know."

"Come on, Dean--please. You want to." Milly pleaded.

"God, yes I do." Dean said, and then he sighed and they both knew how badly he really did want to. "I just--I made a deal with my Dad. I can't back out of it."

Milly pulled her hair over to one side, and Dean ran his fingers over her shoulder, and then she shrugged a strap off.

"You sure?" She asked. "You wanna unhook my bra and say that again?"

Dean licked his bottom lip and would have taken her up on her offer, had John not walked into the room.

"Milly..." He warned.

Milly sighed, got off of Dean, and pulled her shirt back on.

"What are you two doing?" John asked.

Dean looked at his Dad. "Truthfully, every time I get an answer wrong, Milly takes something off."

John rolled his eyes. "I hate when you and your sister do this. You know though, at least with Lacey she takes something off for Sammy when he gets something _right_."

Milly laughed. "If I did that with Dean, then I'd _never_ get to take anything off. Where's the fun in that, I ask you?"

"Fun's over." John replied, and pointed out of the room.

Milly sighed. "We weren't going to do anything. I believe you and Dean made a deal."

"Yeah, but you can't trust Milly." Dean replied.

Milly shrugged. "It's true."

John pointed at her. "Don't make me take _you_ by the ear, Young Lady."

Milly winked at John. "Again, say it in a British accent."

"Your room. Now." John commanded.

Milly smiled as she walked across the room. "And sexily commanding too."

Lacey wasn't as into cheer practice as Milly was. Milly was actually quite enthusiastic, given that Dean was watching, and she was fantasizing and cheering at the same time. She was quite excited about her multi-tasking abilities, but stopped practice early because Lacey's mood was getting everyone else down too. Lacey had started off being able to conceal the pain she was feeling, but since Dean and Sam had stepped into the gym, Lacey's peppiness had faded away.

Milly had thought about just kicking Sam out, but then again--she hadn't told Sam yet. She wanted him to suffer the way Lacey had suffered--or at least just suffer. It was the reason she'd been being mean to him lately. She and Lacey hung back from the showers for a couple minutes, Sam having a question, and Milly feeling like flirting would up her mood.

"I jumped more just for you." Milly told Dean, kissing him swiftly. "Did you notice?"

Dean smirked and nodded. "I most certainly did."

"So all I have to do is the opposite of FOIL?" Sam asked.

Lacey nodded solemnly. "Yeah. That's it."  
Then Lacey turned to the showers and Dean motioned his head to Sam, but Milly shook hers--Dean didn't get to tell Sam. Not until she was done torturing him--and not even then. Milly wanted to do it all by herself.

"Today?" Dean asked Milly.

Sam rolled his eyes as the question sounded flirtatious, but Milly and Dean both knew what he was asking/commanding.

"Today." Milly replied, and then followed Lacey.

As the two got into the shower, they turned the water onto warm, and both let out cries as cold water spilled onto them. Lacey jumped a bit, really wanting a nice relaxing _warm_ shower, and Milly--though surprised at first--welcomed the cold shower. To their utter disdain, Brandi, Melissa and Amanda were all laughing.

"Oh, so I suppose _you_ did this?" Lacey asked hostily.

Lacey was already in a bad mood--and the Clique was just making her plot revenge.

"Pretty sweet, huh? That'll teach you two." Brandi said.

Milly scoffed as Lacey clenched her fists.

"Teach us to what? Shower when we get home?" Lacey mocked.

Milly smiled. "Because we don't mind. Gives us more Winchester time...if you know what I mean."

Brandi frowned, and then Melissa cocked her head to one side.

"Why aren't you jumping around?" Melissa asked.

Milly shrugged. "I was thinking about Dean during practice. I'm in need of a good cold shower."

Brandi glared even more, and then stormed out of the room, Melissa and Amanda following right behind her. Lacey unclenched her fists and got out to dry off, and was then in a bad mood for the continuation of the day. She was busy plotting revenge up through dinner, and then retreated to her room. Milly took that moment to grab Sam roughly by the arm and drag him violently into the living room.

"Don't touch him any place you'd touch me!" Dean called, and then by the sounds, Milly knew John had grabbed his ear.

"Why are you suddenly so mad at me?" Sam asked Milly.

Milly forcefully pushed him onto the couch, and he looked up at her, slightly terrified. He knew what happened when the Auburn Girls got mad--and he didn't want to be on the receiving end.

"You are such--okay...you have to talk to Lacey about the fact that you have feelings for her." Milly said pointedly.

Sam's eyes widened. "Why the Hell did Dean tell you that?!"

"Dean didn't--Lacey did." Milly replied.

Sam looked even more shocked. "Why the Hell did Dean tell _her_ that?!"

Milly sighed. "God, for the smart one, you're a dumbass."

Milly took a deep breath as Sam looked at her, even more confused than he had been before.

"At the party--where you were drunk--you told my little sister that you had feelings of more than friendship for her. Then she told you she felt the same way about you, and you two kissed. She's been devastated that you hadn't remembered, and I swear to God I would have beat you up and told you sooner if I hadn't promised her I'd give you a couple days to maybe get your memory back. Now march your skinny ass up those stairs and talk to her. I'm not afraid to hit you, Samuel Winchester." Milly told him strongly.

Sam sat there stunned for a moment, but when Milly made a sudden movement at him, he shot up off of the couch and he hurried up the stairs. He hesitated at the door, but after taking a deep breath, he knocked.

Lacey answered the door, and sighed. "Sammy, I'm not in the mood for tutoring."

Sam nodded. "Yeah...I um...your sister is scary."

"It happens." Lacey shrugged.

Sam took another deep breath. "Milly told me what happened at the party..."

Lacey sighed. "Come on in."

Sam nodded, and followed Lacey's motion into her room. He paced a little as Lacey folded her arms over her chest, and as he thought of the words to say, Lacey spoke up.

"You know what? You don't have to have those feelings for me. You were drunk." Lacey said. "I've come to accept it. Really."

Sam smiled a little. "Yeah...you're a liar."

Lacey frowned. "Well fine, then get out of my room."

Sam took that moment to kiss her. Lacey was too caught off guard to react at first, and so he pulled away before she could respond.

"Sorry..." Sam told her.

Lacey blinked, and then shook her head. "No...no...please try that again."

Sam smiled a little, and kissed her again, only this time slower. She wrapped her arms around Sam's neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He chuckled a little as she giggled, both of them pulling away a little and looking at each other. They searched each other's eyes for a moment, both of them sublimely happy.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Lace?" Sam asked, stroking her hair, tucking a stray strand behind her ear.

Lacey beamed and nodded. "I really thought you'd never ask, Sammy."

Sam smiled more in his happiness, and kissed her again, both of them, not wanting the moment to end.

_Feedback is Love!_


	9. Mommy Auburn

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Milly, Lacey, Lauren and all others you do not know_

**This is a Kyla/Kalli Creation**

* * *

**Mommy Auburn**

"Stop! Stop!" Milly shrieked through her laughter.

Dean tickled her for a couple more moments, and then he kissed her as she caught her breath. Milly returned the kiss happily, and giggled a little more as Dean unbuttoned the buttons on her blouse.

"I thought you couldn't." Milly whispered.

"I can't," Dean replied, "but that doesn't mean I can't take your clothes off, does it?"

Milly laughed, and while she and Dean seemed to be getting away with things, John was walking down the hallway. He sighed loudly, since he had a feeling Milly and Dean were up to something, but the doorbell rang.

"Milly! Dean! Get off of each other!" John yelled, going down the stairs to the door.

Lacey and Sam laughed as they cuddled in Lacey's room, and Milly frowned.

"How does he always know?" Milly asked.

John opened the door as Milly buttoned her shirt back up, and John sighed a little, but smiled.

"Shouldn't you be hosing off horny teenagers?" Lauren asked.

John scoffed a little and rubbed his temples. "Yeah. Sure."

"MOMMY!!" Lacey and Milly called from the top of the stairs.

They both ran to her, all three hugging and smiling, and then Milly spoke up.

"John can't hose us off." Milly said.

Lauren laughed a little. "Is that so?"

Milly nodded. "Dean likes it too much when my hair's limp and drippy, and my shirt clings to me."

Lauren beamed. "That's my Mill. It's good to know I left and came back and you're quite the way I left you."

"Sam and Lacey are a couple now." Milly said pointedly.

Lacey nodded. "Yes we are, and we're _very_ happy."

"Just use protection." Lauren told her youngest.

John look appalled. "She says she's dating my son, and you tell her to use protection? What about abstinence?"

"I like Lauren's thinking." Dean piped up, coming down the stairs. "Hey Lauren!"

Dean immediately set to hug her, and John grabbed him by the ear, as he tried to bury his face in Lauren's bosom.

"And that's how I left Dean. Plus, John--you're talking to the girl that got married and gave birth at 18. So...abstinence, though a fabulous thought--use protection, Lacey." Lauren finished.

John ran his hand down his face and then pointed at Dean.

"You touch Milly like that and I'll tan your hide. Do you understand me?" John asked Dean sternly.

Milly cut in. "Dean...don't you dare say 'yes sir'. I mean it."

"Oh John, let it go. Come the end of this week, Milly will be 18, and come Dean's birthday in January, he'll be 20. They're fine." Lauren said. "Well...at least we can't control them forever."

"SAM!" John roared.

Sam immediately came down the stairs as his father shouted his name, and hung his head.

"You are 15, therefore, all thinking will be done with your upstairs brain. Lacey...you may be 17 soon, but you are not to pull a 'Milly' and seduce Sam, okay?" John said, speaking sternly to Sam, and sweetly to Lacey.

Milly sighed with relief as John had stopped focusing his attention on Dean, and was no longer cornering Dean into making another promise Milly couldn't live with. Lauren started laughing as Sam and Lacey nodded, and John looked at her.

"Way to make them _want_ to have sex, John. Well played. Now come on girls, and grab your things." Lauren said.

Milly nodded and started dragging Dean with her.

"Milly, let Dean go." John told her.

Dean turned to his father. "Dad, I really want to help her pack. Come on...she's going home now. No more late night talks, no more sneaking around into each other's rooms--no more eating breakfast together, no more 'accidentally' walking in on her in the shower, no more--"

"Just go." John said.

Lauren laughed again. "Our kids are amazing, John."

"I can go help Lacey pack, right?" Sam asked John.

John nodded, and so Sam followed Lacey up, and Lauren placed her hands on John's shoulder. At first he flinched, but she nudged him, and started massaging his shoulders and his back.

"You are way too tense, Johnny. I know the girls drive you crazy, but come on...loosen up. Otherwise you'll never survive them." Lauren told him.

John smiled a little, his eyes closed. "No wonder Bobby married you."

Lauren shrugged. "I pretty much ordered him too. It was more of a, 'Bobby, we're getting married in a week, all right'."

John laughed. "That's how Milly's gonna make Dean commit, I'm sure. It'll be, 'Dean, you're now a one woman guy--yes that one woman is me'."

"It's true." Lauren said with a smile. "That Milly is definitely her mother's daughter. Lacey, however, is the perfect combination of her mother _and_ her father. Has my forwardness, but also her father's reclusive ness. Milly? Milly has my forwardness, _and_ my temper."

"And they both have you're amazing ability to flirt." John said with a laugh. "Wait a minute...did Dean say something about a shower?! Oh my God they're _already_ having sex!!"

John pulled away and charged up the stairs, roaring Dean's name at the top of his lungs.

"Ow! Ow! Dad, please let my ear stay attached to my body! Ow! Ow!" Dean cried.

Lauren started laughing as Lacey and Milly came down the stairs rolling their eyes at John's behavior.

"You are to stay five feet away from the bathroom at all time, when Milly--or _any_ female--is in the shower!" John commanded.

Milly shrugged. "So Dean's seen me naked. I'm still a virgin, so why is Johnny freaking out? I mean I get freaking out with Sammy--he's 15. But Deany? He's 19-20 in January. And I'm 18 in 6 days, so when I am, I can do what I want."

"You girls ready to get home?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah...I guess." Lacey said.

Sam came over and kissed her, and Milly did the "awww" sound, Lacey punching her playfully, still lip-locked with Sam.

"My goodbye wouldn't be nearly as 'sweet' as that." Dean told Milly, resting his hand in the back pocket of her jeans.

Milly shrugged. "I'm not looking for sweet. You could just pat me on the behind and send me off on my way, and I'll still want you with a burning, passionate desire."

John rolled his eyes. "If you were my daughter--"

"--you'd grab her by the ear?" Lauren finished with a smile. "If Dean was my son, I'd tell him to go for it as long as she didn't get pregnant."

"I love your Mom." Dean said. "She's hot."

"So is your Dad." Milly shrugged. "Like seriously hot."

Lauren laughed. "Okay kids, let's go. And Sammy? You take care of my youngest, okay?"

Sam nodded. "Of course, Ms. Auburn."

"How come we always agree on take-out?" Lauren asked.

Lacey shrugged. "We got your pallet?"

Milly beamed. "Let's order it and play 'rate-a-delivery-boy'. Please?"

"Yes! Yes! Please, Mommy?" Lacey begged.

Lauren laughed. "Absolutely. I love a good delivery boy."

"If that was sex innuendo about Dad, I'm not enjoying it." Milly said, and grabbed a piece of paper.

Lauren rolled her eyes. "You are my daughter."

Milly shrugged. "And the good looks and victorious flirting didn't give it away?"

"The modesty she got on her own." Lacey said.

The three laughed, and then Lauren held up three movies.

"So, are we more in the mood for a musical, a comedy, or a horror movie?" Lauren asked.

"Musical! Musical!" Milly called out. "I need some good old fashioned men singing."

Lauren nodded, and put the musical down on the table. "What about you, Lace? Which one do you want?"

"Well, we _do_ have your genes Mom--musical." Lacey said.

Milly jumped up and started happy-dancing. "Yay, yay, yay!!"

Lauren laughed. "Which musical then, girls? Decide while I order the Chinese."

"_1776_." Milly said, plopping down on the couch next to her sister. "I'm in need of some Thomas Jefferson, and some John Adams."

Lacey scrunched up her nose. "Not in the mood. How about, _The Sound of Music_?"

Milly sighed. "You always wanna see that one."

"Hello?! That movie is a classic!" Lacey protested.

"How about _The Slipper and the Rose_?" Milly offered. "We haven't seen that in a while, and I love that one!"

Lauren shook her head. "I'm not really in a Cinderella mood, honey."

Milly pouted. "Why not? When the Prince and John dance in the tomb, it makes me happy inside."

"How about _Seven Brides for Seven Brothers_?" Lauren suggested. "Seven hot guys, fabulous songs, and lots of dancing."

"Oooh! I call Frank!" Milly said, getting out the movie.

"Absolutely not! He's mine! He's mine every time and you don't get him now!" Lacey cried.

Lauren laughed. "Well I call Adam."

Milly's jaw dropped. "I don't get Frank _or_ Adam? That's not fair! Adam's the closest to Dean I'm ever gonna get at the rate John corners him into promises!"

Lauren smiled. "Oh all right, Mill--you can have Adam. But I get Caleb--no complaining, Lacey."

Lacey crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine...but I get Gideon too. He's Sammyish don't you think?"

"I don't want the two grosser looking ones." Milly said, pouting. "Wait! Ben's left! Yay!"

Milly started clapping her hands, and then put in the DVD and turned to the couch.

Lauren looked shocked. "Be nice to Dan and Ephram. They're sweet."

"Then _you_ take them, Mom." Milly said, and sat on the other side of her mother.

The three started eating the pop tarts and various sugary foods, and started singing along with the songs.

"Can I be Milly since I get Adam anyways? And well...cause I have her name? PLEASE?!" Milly begged as the song was setting up.

Lauren rolled her eyes as she smiled. "You wanna let her, Lacey?"

Lacey rolled her eyes too. "_This_ time--but only because your birthday's soon. Mom and I can take the guy's parts."

"Yay!" Milly exclaimed. "_Goin' courtin', goin' courtin'. Oh it sets your senses in a whirl. Goin' courtin', goin' courtin'. Dudin' up to go and see your gal. Oh, it's fun to hunt and shoot a gun, or to catch a rabbit on the run. But you'll find it's twice as sportin' goin' courtin'. Now there's lots o' things you gotta know: Be sure the parlor light is low. Y' sidle up and squeeze her hand--Let me tell you fella's that is grand. You hem and haw a little while. She gives you kinda half a smile. You cuddle up she moves away. Then the strategy comes into play._"

The three laughed and watched as Frank got poked in the butt and hugged Milly who was there for support, before the song continued.

"_Goin' courtin', goin' courtin'. If you find it hard to break the ice. Goin' courtin', goin' courtin'. Here's a little feminine advice. Roll your eyes and heave a little sigh. Grunt and groan like you're about to die. That is what's known as emotin' goin' courtin'!_" Milly sang.

Lacey chimed in. "_How 'bout parkin parlor's darkin'?_"

"_And you're longing for a fond embrace?_" Milly asked.

Lauren smiled. "_How 'bout pettin'? How 'bout sofa settin'?_"

"_Suppose she up and slaps your face?_" Lacey asked.

"_Yeah!_" Lauren agreed.

Milly smiled. "Just remember "blessed are the meek". Don't forget to turn the other cheek. Soon you'll both be larkin', goin' sparkin'. Goin' dancin'."

"_Goin' dancin'?_" Lacey and Lauren asked.

Milly nodded. "_At a fancy ball or minuet. Goin' dancin', you'll impress her with your etiquette._"

Lacey chimed in. "_You mean that men are learnin' how to dance?_"

"_Yes, it came direct from Paris, France. It'll help with your romancin' goin' dancin'._" Milly said.

Lauren and Lacey beamed. "_Goin' courtin', goin' courtin'. Oh, it sets your senses in a whirl. Goin' courtin', goin' courtin'. Duddin' up to go and see your girl. Oh it's fun to shoot a gun. Or to catch a rabbit on the run. But you'll find it's twice as sportin', goin' courtin'._"

Milly nodded. "_Keep your fishin'._"

"_And fussin'._" Lacey and Lauren added.

"_And fightin'._" Milly said.

Lacey and Lauren grinned. "_And cussin'._"

The three looked at each other. "_And trappin'. Cause we're goin' courtin'!_"

The three started laughing and high-fiving, and then the doorbell rang. The three hurried up, Lauren with the money, and the girls just to see the delivery boy.

"Is it wrong that I'm dating Sammy and rating this delivery boy an 8.5?" Lacey asked.

Milly shrugged. "Is Sammy an 8.5?"

"He's an 11." Lacey said.

"Well then it's totally not wrong at all. What would you rate Dean? Honestly?" Milly asked.

Lacey sighed. "A 12."

Milly snorted. "That's beautiful!! I can't say that I don't agree with Dean being a higher rating."

"You can _not_ tell Sammy!" Lacey protested.

"Why would I tell Sammy? I _want_ Dean, remember?" Milly asked. "I mean, Sammy's mighty attractive, but you already called him, by making him your boyfriend--I don't want your sloppy seconds."

Lacey rolled her eyes, and then the delivery boy spoke up.

"Is that _Seven Brides for Seven Brothers_?" He asked, looking at the screen as Lauren took the bags from him.

Milly beamed. "I'm totally giving you an 11."

_Feedback is Love!_


	10. Birthdays and First Dates

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Milly, Lacey, Lauren and all others you do not know_

**This is a Kyla/Kalli Creation**

* * *

**Birthdays and First Dates**

While Milly had spent the last 5 days planning her birthday, Lacey had been waiting for Sammy to take her out on their first actual date. They'd both been pretty busy, and John had been uptight since Lauren seemed too on board with teenagers having sex if they wanted to, but Lauren said she'd chaperone if she had to, and heaven knows _she_ didn't want to be around if the two decided to go for it. So John caved.

"You and Sammy going on an actual date then?" Milly asked.

Lacey nodded. "Yeah. Night after your birthday."

"Sweet." Milly said. "Remind him that his Dad will cut off his privates if he touches you."

Lacey laughed. "Not something I want to remind him. You know how shy Sammy gets."

"God do I." Milly replied. "So...you ready for my 18th birthday?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. You're old." Lacey said.

Milly smacked her sister's arm playfully. "Har Har. Tomorrow is going to be a fabulous day. I just know it. The hair dye ready?"

"Totally ready." Lacey told her.

The two grinned--they had also been planning their next attack on the Clique. The girls had been laying low for a little while, and now was their moment to strike back. It was going to be a fabulous attack, and one that made the Clique see that Lacey and Milly Auburn were the ones in charge.

"You ready for school yet?!" Lauren called up the stairs.

"Almost!" The girls answered.

Milly stashed their hair dye into her bag, and the two hurried down the stairs to their mother's car.

"Took you long enough. I thought your father was lying when he told me that you guys took forever to get ready for school." Lauren joked.

Lacey shrugged. "Payback."

"Ohhhh--those girls at school acting up again?" Lauren asked.

Milly nodded. "Yep. And Lacey and I have to show them whose boss."

Lauren laughed. "That's my girls."

Lauren took them to school, and once she dropped them off and headed out, Milly sighed.

"What's up?" Lacey asked.

Milly shrugged. "Dad's not around and my birthday's tomorrow."

Lacey put her arm around her sister's shoulder. "Don't worry--he wouldn't miss the 18th birthday of his eldest daughter--the one he wished was a boy."

Milly rolled her eyes but smiled. "Yeah, it'll be great to hear that story for the 19th time."

"Total tradition." Lacey said.

The two parted for homeroom, and Milly glared a bit at Brandi, who was sitting on Dean's desk. Dean didn't seem to mind either, but he was Dean--it was normal for him to think with his downstairs brain. No matter though, because he wouldn't like Brandi with blue hair.

"Seats please, everyone." Their teacher said.

Milly took a seat across the aisle from Dean, and took out the homework she'd copied from Billy the day before. Dean didn't pull any homework out, but the teacher was used to that. Milly leaned over and Dean met her halfway.

"You really need to start doing your homework. You wanna graduate or not?" Milly asked.

Dean shrugged. "I'm planning to do what Dad does...so what's the point in school? When you're gone, I won't even come back next year."

Milly took a breath. "How about we make a deal?"

"What kind of deal?" Dean asked with a smirk.

Milly laughed a little. "You graduate, and I'll go on the road _with_ you."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "You'd do that? Not go to college to hunt with me?"

Milly shrugged. "I always thought that hunting would be a rush. Now I have a reason to want to go--you're gonna do it. So...do we have a deal?"

"Yeah. We have a deal." Dean replied.

Milly beamed. "Good. I'll even through in study sessions as a bonus...you know...so you can catch up."

Lacey couldn't wait for lunch. Lunch was her favorite part of the day now because she got to actually sit down and talk to Sam, her boyfriend. That felt so good for her to say. Sam Winchester was her boyfriend.

"There's my girl." Sam said, and sat down next to Lacey, kissing her swiftly. "So...I have the whole date planned--but it's a surprise."

Lacey pouted. "But if it's a surprise, how will I know what to wear?"

Sam shrugged. "I guess you're just gonna have to wing it."

"You two are already publicly displaying affection." Dean said shaking his head.

Lacey and Sam looked up at him as he sat down at their table, and starting shoving his sandwich into his mouth.

"Shouldn't you be eating with Milly?" Sam asked.

Dean looked at him and grinned, his mouth full of food, shaking his head.

"Why not?" Lacey asked, both her and Sam trying to kick him out of their table.

Dean shrugged. "She's sitting with Billy. Doesn't wanna talk to me."

"When has she ever wanted to talk to Billy over you?" Sam asked skeptically.

"Since now?" Dean asked, taking another bite of his sandwich without swallowing the other bite first.

"Ha, Ha. Go sit with them. Lacey and I want to eat lunch together just the two of us today, okay?" Sam pleaded.

Dean shrugged. "I'm too lazy to get up and move."

Lacey sighed. "Its okay, Sammy--you can't just ditch your brother for me."

"Even if I want to?" Sam asked her.

"Right here." Dean replied.

Sam nodded. "Don't care."

"Dean!" Milly chastised, walking by with a Snickers in her hand. "What the Hell are you doing? Give the love birds some privacy, will you?"  
She grabbed him by the arm and tugged.

"I'm eating!" Dean protested.

"Yeah...and you're going to continue eating at mine and Billy's table. Now scoot!" Milly said. "I'm so sorry about him."

Dean reluctantly got up and grabbed his food, Milly smacking him in the butt as he started to walk over to the lunch table Billy was sitting at, Matty talking animatedly to him.

"Thank you." Lacey told Milly.

Milly beamed. "Totally not a problem. You two have all the fun you want."

Milly winked and walked away from the table. Sam was about to say something when Matty slid into where Dean had been sitting, and stole a French fry from Lacey's plate.

"Man, I was wondering when Dean would leave so I could come and say 'hello'." Matty said.

Sam threw his hands up in the air and shook his head, eating his food.

"What's wrong with him?" Matty asked.

Lacey shook her head. "Nothing. He's just hungry."

Milly bounded out of bed the next morning and hurried down the stairs. When she got to the breakfast table, she beamed, and then she put her hands on her hips and posed.

"Guess who's 18 and voting legal?" Milly asked happily.

Lauren smiled. "My little girl."

"Aww, Mom!" Milly said merrily. "It feels good. Kind of empowering. Maybe I can convince Dean to do something now..."

Lacey laughed and shook her head. "I don't think Dad would like that very much to tell you the truth."

Milly shrugged. "Where is he to stop me?"

"About right here. Maybe I shouldn't give you your gift." Bobby said, and then he smiled as Milly jumped into his arms.

"I am so glad you actually made it!!" Milly cried, holding her father tightly.

Bobby scoffed. "When have I ever missed a birthday, Mill?"

Milly pulled away and smiled. "Never."

"Exactly." Bobby told his daughter. "So where are we going for dinner tonight?"

"About dinner, Dad...can the Winchesters come? I know it's normally only family, but John's like family you know? And Lacey and Sammy are dating now. Oh wait...she prolly didn't tell you that yet." Milly told him. "Sorry, Lace."

Lacey took a deep breath. "Sammy asked me to be his girlfriend, and I accepted. Oh right--I told you when you walked in the door."

Milly laughed awkwardly. "Oh. Sorry about that."

"Like I didn't tell Dad." Lacey said, rolling her eyes playfully.

Lauren smiled and ran her hands over her husband's shoulders.

"You girls going to get to school already?" Lauren asked.

Milly scrunched up her nose. "Oh gross. Please don't even wiggle your eyebrows like that. If you want to sleep with Dad, keep it _completely_ to yourself."

Lacey shrugged. "I think it's cute they're still in love."

"Their sex has nothing to do with love." Milly retorted, grabbing a Rice Krispie Treat Bar.

Lauren smiled. "Oh yes it does."

Milly rolled her eyes and kissed her parents on the cheek, Lacey doing the same, and then they went outside to see John driving up.

"Good. I thought that I would have to actually get out and _get_ you." Dean teased Milly.

"Oh ha, ha." Milly told him. "You know, we should talk about our little arrangement here."

Sammy kissed Lacey as she got into the car and sat down next to him. Lacey smiled and then John made sure everyone was buckled and dropped them off at school. Milly spent the majority of the day with Billy, while Lacey spent a little more time with Matty, who was feeling slightly abandoned. Dean and Sam kind of did their own thing, waiting for the girls to get out of the shower after Cheer Practice. When they did, they were giggling, and Lacey grabbed Sam by the arm, and smiled at him.

"We are not as happy as them." Milly told Dean, putting her hands in the pockets of her jacket.

"What are you talking about? We get way more action than they do." Dean protested.

Milly sighed as they started the trek home. Lacey and Sam were talking flirtatiously the entire way, holding hands and leaning against each other. Milly wanted that. She loved Dean's vulgar sense of humor, and the way he held himself together, and even the way he talked even when his food wasn't fully chewed...but she wanted more with him.

"Dean, we have to talk." Milly said.

Dean stopped walking. "Okay, this sounds like you're breaking up with me, Mill."

"That's just it. I _can't_ break up with you. You know why? Because we're not really dating. We just kind of make-out and flirt with the notion of sex even though we can't have any." Milly explained. "And seeing Lacey so happy with Sam...I can't do this anymore. I wanna feel that happy too."

Milly walked away from Dean before he could say anything about it, and then she veered off to her street. She hurried past Lacey and Sammy who were laughing and joking with each other, and then ran the rest of the way home. Nothing that she and Lacey had done to the Clique was even worth it anymore. Lacey sighed, and she and Sam stopped, and then she turned and saw Dean looking dismal too.

"Gotta go be the Sister Patrol." Lacey said.

Sam nodded. "I get it."

Lacey kissed him and then she went after her sister, Milly actually sitting down to do her homework.

"This is your birthday, Mill. What are you doing fighting with Dean?" Lacey asked.

Milly shrugged. "Forget about the birthday dinner. I'm going to bed early."

Milly didn't relinquish on the birthday dinner thing. The calls were made and everything was cancelled. She went to bed early and just shut everyone else out. Then come the next day, she skipped school, and Lauren let her. Bobby didn't want to let her, but Lauren told Bobby that it was in Milly's best interests.

"I don't think it is, Lauren." Bobby argued. "We can't be teaching our daughter things like this."

Lauren sighed. "She's obviously heartbroken. Can we just give her a break? She's a teenage girl."

Bobby scratched his head. "I'm gonna go and talk to her."

"Fine." Lauren said. "But when it doesn't end well, know that it's an 'I told you so' moment."

Bobby just rolled his eyes and climbed the stairs, opening Milly's bedroom door. Milly pulled the covers up, and Bobby sighed. He sat on the side of her bed and rested his hand on her side and she pulled away a little.

"Come on, Mill, you have to go to school." Bobby said softly.

"No I don't. Dean's there." She told him. "And he has to tough through another three hours without me."

Bobby sighed. "Honey, you can't let Dean get in the way of you graduating."

"Who says I have to graduate? I can just go on hunts with you and Mom. Lacey's the one with the actual talent anyways. What am I good for? Nothing. That's why I fell for Dean." Milly said.

Bobby frowned because he could tell she'd been crying. Whatever happened between them was really eating her up inside.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" Bobby asked.

"No!" Milly cried, and then sniffled. "That's why I'm alone in my room, Dad! Go away!"

"Look, if Dean did something to hurt you, then you need to tell me." Bobby said.

Milly closed her eyes. "It's not Dean's fault. Now get out of my room."

Bobby sighed again and left her room, closing her door behind him as he left. Lauren looked up from her coffee cup and Bobby held his hand up.

"I'm going to talk to John." Bobby said.

Lauren smiled. "He's in the Living Room."

Booby nodded. The thing about Lauren and John was that they'd become fast friends. They were really close, but nothing would ever happen between them that wasn't a brother/sister connection. The three were very aware of it, and very happy with the way their relationships with each other were.

"You look down." John told Bobby.

Bobby nodded. "You would look down too if your oldest was refusing to go to school because of a boy."

"Actually, he's refusing to go to school because of a girl." John said.

Bobby's eyes actually widened. "Wow. My Milly's gotten to Dean Winchester. Didn't think that was possible, to be completely honest here."

John nodded. "Same. Look, I don't know what happened between them exactly. Dean's just been a right pain in the ass since he got home yesterday. You any closer to any answers?"

Lauren came into the room as Bobby shook his head and sat on the couch dramatically. The men looked over at her and she sipped the coffee and then looked up.

"Milly and Dean are in a state of broken hearts as it were. You'd never think our Milly and our Dean would ever get there, but then again they fell for each other." Lauren began.

John ran his hand down his face. "Seems like she talked to you."

"That and I'm observant." Lauren added.

Bobby smiled. "That's one of the many things I love about her."

Lauren smiled too, and then shrugged. "Look, Milly's a girl. She's a romantic deep down inside and now her little sister's happy. She's not sad her little sister is happy. Far from it actually--she wouldn't have told Sam what happened at the party if she didn't care about her little sister's happiness."

"You have to remember that I have boys. What happened at the party? No one tells me anything." John said dismally. "One moment Lacey and Sam are sad, the next they're happily dating each other."

"Dean got Sam drunk and Sam confessed his feelings for her. Then forgot after waking up from puking and passing out, and so Milly told him what happened, he confronted Lacey, and now they're a couple--come on, Bobby, Mill talks to me about everything." Lauren said as Bobby opened his mouth wide to protest.

Bobby nodded. "Yeah, but I always thought Lacey told _me_ everything."

Lauren smiled. "She would have told you if you'd asked. Mill's the one with the big gossiping mouth, remember?"

"Continue." John prompted.

Lauren nodded. "What I'm getting at is that Milly and Dean fell for each other. For Mill I think that along with wanting the happiness her sister has, she thinks she can't be that happy with Dean unless their having sex. He's Dean Winchester, and she thinks they can't love each other without the sex. The sex that Dean bartered away with you to make-out with my daughter in your house. Now before you object and say it was a good barter, John, you have to think about Mill's fragile feelings."

"Milly has fragile feelings?" John asked.

"Yeah, John. I think you've found out that Dean does too. Mill's the girl Dean likes that he hasn't slept with. That's big for him, Johnny. So give them both a break. They're trying to cope with what they think the other one is thinking. Neither of them is ready to grow up to the level they need for their relationship. Mill has to accept that Dean can love without sex, and Dean has to accept that Mill's the kind of girl that in the long run needs commitment. Oh my God...I sound like a mother." Lauren announced.

John smiled. "Deep down I knew you had it in you."

Lauren made a face. "Oh, well thanks."

Bobby kissed the top of her head. "Your sarcasm is another of the many things I love about you."

The three smiled at each other, and spent the next three hours contemplating how to deal with their teenagers. When Lacey came home, she greeted them all and then went up to check on her sister, and then she got ready for her date.

"Shouldn't you be at home now, John?" Lauren asked.

John shrugged. "Sam and Dean are fine. Dean's moping, and Sam's getting ready for his date."

"Sam's a boy--he wouldn't be getting ready now would he?" Bobby asked.

"Trust me--as the romantic in the family, Sam's getting ready. He _did_ plan the event." Lauren explained.

Bobby nodded. "You normally took over, Sweetheart."

Lauren smiled. "I know. I'm not blaming you for anything."

"I'm in a crappy mood." John announced as Lacey came down grinning.

"Well don't rub off on mine." Lacey said. "This look good, Mom?"

"Why don't you ever ask me how you look?" Bobby asked.

Lacey smiled. "Because you always go, 'I think you're the most beautiful girl in the whole world'. You're not objective."

"Pull a bit more bang back, and then unbutton the top button." Lauren told Lacey.

"See? Mom tells it like it is." Lacey said, and the kissed her father's cheek.

Bobby sighed and then called up to her, "You keep that button buttoned, Missy!"

Lauren laughed, but John was nodding in agreement.

"I have to go and check on Sam." John announced, and hurried out of the house.

When Lacey was ready, she waited for a little bit nervously, and then Sam picked her up. He said hello and goodbye to her parents, and then said he'd have her home before it got too late. Lauren said she appreciated it, and before she could tell him to be back whenever as long as they stayed safe, Bobby set Lacey's curfew. Lauren smacked him playfully, and then Sam and Lacey went out to have their first date.

"I wanted to let you know that you look fabulous. Totally perfect." Sam said.

Lacey smiled. "Thanks. Since you gave me nothing to go on, this is what I came up with."

Sam nodded. "Well, you'll be happy to know that we're going to the park. And--I made us a picnic dinner."

"Sammy, you're the best boyfriend ever." Lacey replied.

Sam blushed. "I'm trying."

"You're pulling it off wonderfully." Lacey told him.

The two walked down the street smiling and holding hands, Sam carrying the basket in his free hand. Then they got to the park right at the time John and Bobby both separately decided to stalk their children to make sure nothing happened they wouldn't want to have happen.

"Bobby?" John asked in a whisper.

Bobby looked over from his garbage can. "John?"

The two had both chosen to hide behind a garbage can--the same one. They'd been "stealthily" walking over to it, when they'd turned to see each other standing there. They ducked quickly as Lacey laughed, and Bobby sighed.

"This garbage can isn't big enough for the both of us. I got it." Bobby said.

John shook his head. "Your wife is pro-protected sex. Absolutely not. I'm staying."

"I'm not my wife. My Lacey is going to be a virgin until she's 90 if I have any say in it." Bobby whispered.

John nodded. "That goes double for Sam."

Bobby raised an eyebrow. "Sam's gonna live until he's 180?"

"Damn-straight." John said, having noticed his mistake already.

"Our dads are behind that garbage can." Sam told Lacey in a low voice as he spread out their picnic blanket.

Lacey nodded. "I bet you five bucks the can tips over."

"Deal." Sam said quickly.

"My, my--I didn't know you were actually the betting kind of man." Lacey teased.

Sam laughed a little, and then they both sat on the blanket and started unloading the picnic basket. Lacey smiled at Sam's homemade food and suddenly all of Milly's problems seemed to leave her. This was hers and Sammy's night. They were on their first actual date.

"I've had a huge crush on you for a really long time." Sam said suddenly.

Lacey smiled as he blushed since he'd just blurted it out. They both laughed a little, and then Lacey tore off a piece of the loaf of bread and ate it.

"I've liked you too." Lacey told him and then grinned. "This is really good bread."

Sam grinned too. "Thank you. I've been trying to tweak the recipe for a while now. It's hard when Dean's all making gay jokes you know? But now that he's all...yeah."

Lacey nodded--neither of them wanted to talk about Milly and Dean. Sam, however, wanted to throw it out there so it wouldn't be hanging over them for conversation starters if they ran out of things to say. He wanted their conversations to be perfect tonight.

"She broke up with him." Sam said.

Lacey nodded. "Yeah. Good for him for taking it hard."

Sam laughed a little. "Actually, yeah. Its a good thing he's feeling this."

"I wish they could be as happy as we are." Lacey told him genuinely.

Sam smiled at her, nodding, and then leaned in. Lacey leaned in to, and then they kissed each other. They were so happy to be together. They were pretty much the perfect couple.

"Kissing leads to sex." John said. "We should intervene."

Bobby sighed. "John, we're _spying_. We don't actually get to go out into the field tonight."

"Now they're talking." Sam whispered.

Lacey nodded. "Yeah."

She rested her hands on Sams cheeks and pulled him in for another kiss. She could care less about their fathers watching to be honest. Sam was right there in front of her, and she was seizing the opportunity to kiss him. He was her boyfriend. Her romantic, sweet, caring, perfect boyfriend. All she wanted was to spend this perfect date with him and enjoy it.

"They're practically going at it!" John protested in a harsh whisper. "Look! It's like tonsel hockey or something!"

Bobby grabbed John's jacket, the sudden harsh movement causing the can to fall over. It hit the walkway it was next to with a loud crash, and John and Bobby immediately looked in different directions as Lacey giggled and Sam looked over at them.

"I told you it would fall over, Sammy. You owe me five bucks." Lacey said out loud.

Bobby sighed. "You knew we were there?"

"Well it was kind of obvious." Sam answered, looking hard at his Dad. "Can we please have this date to ourselves?"

John nodded slowly. "Fine. You're both being good I suppose."

"Aren't you the least bit worried about what Dean is doing home alone?" Sam asked.

John looked worried. "You're right!"

Lacey laughed as John took off home, and then she looked at her father.

"Trust Sammy, Dad. He's a good guy." Lacey pleaded.

Bobby could never say 'no' to that face of hers, and so he smiled and nodded.

"11:30 young man." Bobby said sternly.

"Yes, sir." Sam replied.

Bobby headed on off home while Sam stroked Lacey's hair and she smiled.

"You know, I love it when our Dads are overprotective." She said.

Sam nodded. "We're the babies, and though expected, it's nice its actually true."

"We were kissing right?" Lacey asked, changing the subject.

Sam blushed and nodded. "Yeah."

Lacey kissed him softly, both of them enjoying the moment, and neither of them thinking about their family anymore. It was just the two of them now, to hang out and talk about life and dreams and goals. It was a night the two of them could use to further grow in their relationship. Bobby kind of started to get it when he got home to find Lauren still awake in their room.

"How'd it go?" Lauren asked.

"We got busted." Bobby replied.

Lauren laughed. "That Lacey sure has a knack for knowing when people are spying on her, huh?"

Bobby smiled and nodded. "She also has good taste. I'm not saying that Sam is better than Dean but...I do trust Sam a lot more. I have to back off and let him take of my little girl don't I?"

Lauren nodded. "Yeah you do. It's going to be hard for you, I know, but--Sam's gonna look out for her. You have to let him do that and prove himself worthy of her."

Bobby sighed, and changed into his nightclothes, crawling into bed and holding his wife. They didn't get to do that very often, and he welcomed it every chance he got. They never really hunted together unless they had to. They liked to split up and do hunts their own ways, and they were okay with that because in the end they knew who they loved, and they knew that they were never truly completely apart.  
"I picked a good man." Lauren whispered, looking up at him, her head resting on his chest. "You're a good father, Bobby. I know we never planned for them, but our daughters couldn't ask for a better Dad."

"Same goes for you. Even with your mostly hands off approach." Bobby teased. "You're a good mother, Lauren."

Lauren shrugged. "I tell my kids they can have sex if they want to. How does that make me a good parent?"

"Well, you're definitely not being a hypocrite." Bobby said.

Lauren nodded. "I just--I remember our first date."

"Of course you do--I was conceived on it. How could you forget?" Milly asked, standing at the door.

Her hair was kind of flat and she looked like she'd been crying. She was exhausted, and Bobby and Lauren let go of each other so Milly could climb into their king-sized bed with them.

"You're both great parents. Lacey and I both think so. Don't worry about the sex thing, Mom. You just don't want us to think that you're setting really strict rules that we'll want to rebel against and break. You guys are the right amount of strict together, and that's all that matters. I just wanted to let you know before I went back to bed." Milly announced from the middle of the bed.

She kissed both of her parents and got off of the bed, looking back at them as they snuggled against each other again looking for words to say.

"I'll go to school on Monday. I promise. I can't let Dean get in the way of graduation, right Dad?" Milly asked him.

She smiled as he did, and left after he nodded. Lauren smiled too, and kissed his chest.

"I lied. You did a good thing talking to her." Lauren whispered.

Bobby shrugged. "I didn't think I did."

Lauren smiled. "We did good."

"We did great." Bobby corrected.

_Feedback is Love!_


	11. Halloween

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Milly, Lacey, Lauren and all others you do not know_

**This is a Kyla/Kalli Creation**

* * *

**Halloween**

Milly and Dean couldn't very well stay mad at each other for long. Two days after trying to avoid each other, Dean dragged Milly into the janitor's closet at school and demanding she talk to him. Realizing she really missed making-out with him, she kissed him instead of talking to him, and soon the entire argument was completely forgotten and they spent the rest of the day in the janitor's closet.  
Sam and Lacey? As of a little over a month later, on October 31, Halloween _and_ Lacey's birthday, they were still very much together, and happy. Lacey was even jumping around the house happily, laughing a bit as she sat down on the couch on one end, Dean kissing Milly on the other.

"If Dad comes down, he's gonna have a cow." Lacey stated, turning on the television.

Milly shrugged, and pulled away from Dean, who sighed.

"I'm allowed to make out with Dean if I want to. Mom came down earlier, and she didn't care. She's happy we're not fighting anymore." Milly said, and gave Dean a look, so he kissed her again.

"_Everyone's_ happy you two aren't fighting anymore. It was terrible." Lacey said, and then hopped up as the doorbell rang. "Please be Sam!"

Lacey hurried to the door and sighed when she saw it was just her parents.

"Oh, thank you for being happy to see us." Bobby told her.

Lauren laughed. "We have birthday _and_ Halloween things. Where's Sam?"

"Not here yet. John has him doing things." Lacey said, sighing again and taking a bag from her father.

"That means Dean's not here, thank God." Bobby announced.

"Dad's home." Milly whispered. "You have to get off."

Dean groaned. "I don't want to. Come on--we haven't been able to just lay around making-out for a while, Mill."

Milly sighed. "Deano...Dad's gonna smack you with the broom again."

Dean shrugged. "It's worth it, to be honest."

Milly grinned. "Right answer."

She kissed him, both getting a little too into it before they heard a 'Hey!' and a loud clap of hands.

"Get off of my daughter!" Bobby said.

"Dad! Don't hit him with the broom! Seriously. Can you just--I'll take him up to my room." Milly told Bobby.

Bobby scoffed. "You will not! Kissing leads to a whole bunch of other things, young lady!"

Lauren laughed. "Yeah. Dean's gonna go back on a John promise. Good one, Bobby."

"John promise?" Bobby asked.

Lacey nodded. "Yeah. They're not gonna have sex...pretty much ever."

"Dean--get out." Milly said dismally.

"Oh come on! How are you suddenly mad at _me_?!" Dean asked.

"I'm not in the mood. Go home and get Sam, and come over for birthday, then Halloween. You're going to go as something hot, right?" Milly asked.

Dean smirked. "Of course I am. You are too, right?"

"Duh. When am I _not_ hot?" Milly asked.

"Tousche." Dean told her.

Milly smiled. "One last kiss, then you move your butt on home."

Dean smiled too, kissed her goodbye, and ran out the front door as Bobby made a sudden movement in his direction.

"What are you two going to be?" Bobby asked as Lacey came into the room with a bowl of popcorn.

Lacey shrugged. "Cinderella. Sam's gonna be my prince."

"Awww!" Lauren said. "That's sweet!"

"I'm gonna be Catwoman. I've been hinting at Dean to be Batman." Milly said out loud.

Lauren laughed. "You sure you got through to him? We're talking about Dean Winchester."

Milly's eyes widened. "Oh my God...I didn't get through to him."

Lacey laughed as Milly ran up the stairs yelling down that she was going to be on the phone for a while, and Lauren looked over at Bobby.

"I think you should invite the Winchesters over for dinner." Lauren said.

Bobby looked at her. "Dean and Sam are going to be here already."

"Invite John--don't make him stay in his house all by himself." Lauren told him, kissing him gently as she set her glass in the sink.

Bobby sighed. "Fine. I'll invite everyone over--the boys too."

"They _are_ already going to be over here uninvited." Lacey contemplated, moving her hand as her mother went to smack it as she reached for the cookie jar.

"Save room for cake and Halloween candy." Lauren said.

Bobby sighed. "Way to enforce healthy eating habits, Lauren."

"It's our daughter's birthday, Bobby. Lacey--eat your vegetables." Lauren told her daughter with a sigh.

Lacey rolled her eyes, and then she popped a carrot stick into her mouth and Milly came down and she looked shocked and sad.

"What?" Lacey asked.

"You will never guess what he's going as." Milly told her sister.

Lacey pretended to think really hard. "Pluto the dog?"

Milly gave her sister a nasty look. "Thank you for adding to my pain."

Lacey held her hands up. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

She got up and went over to her sister, taking her hands. She looked her sister in the eye, and smiled a little.

"What is he going as?" Lacey asked.

Milly pouted. "Fred from Scooby Doo."

When Sam and Dean got to the Auburn house, Sam and Lacey couldn't stop holding hands. The boys had brought their costumes, and Dean was trying to get Milly to speak to him.

"Milly, come on--what's so wrong with Fred?!" Dean asked.

"What's wrong with it?!" Milly asked. "You were supposed to go as something _hot_! I'm not going to the Halloween party with you! Now sit down and eat food, then sing 'happy birthday' to my sister, eat the cake, and get dressed!"

"Let's compromise! Milly!" Dean called as she stormed up the stairs.

Lacey laughed and looked up at Sam, who she was cuddled with on the couch, and he chuckled too.

"Dean's actually in the right here." Sam said.

Lacey nodded. "Yeah he is. Milly's just making him work for her affection. He will too."

"They should just date already." Sam told her, eating a piece of celery. "Happy birthday, Lace."

Lacey giggled. "You've said that like eight times since you got here."

"Even number." He told her.

She smiled and kissed him. "I love that you know me so well."

Sam grinned. "I love that you know me so well too."

"Now these two I'm okay with." Bobby said, coming into the room. "Do I see his hand trying to get into her shirt? No. Dean's all about the grabbing--Sam treats our daughter right."

"There's nothing wrong with the way Dean treats Milly, Bobby." Lauren said with a sighed.

John shook his head. "I agree with Bobby, Lauren. Dean's got a thing or two to learn about how to treat women."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Milly _wants_ to be grabbed. Let them have fun--they're teenagers. They'll grow up eventually."

"They're having this conversation in front of us on purpose." Lacey whispered to Sam. "Oh! And feel free to feel me up anytime you want to."

She winked at him, and for the first time she felt like she and Sam were on the same page and he was opening up his outgoing side to her. Since they had started dating, Sam had been taking initiative. He was sensitive, caring, charming, smart, and even aggressive sometimes--always in the fun way that lead to a lot of cuddling and kissing.

"Well since you offered..." Sam whispered back, and kissed her.

Lacey smiled a little into it, and pulled him on top of her, giggling as Sam rested his hands on her sides and played with the material of her shirt.

"Samuel Winchester!" John chastised.

"GET OFF OF MY DAUGHTER!!" Bobby cried.

Sam was certainly startled, mainly because it was much louder than anytime he had ever heard Bobby yell at Dean, and Lauren sighed.

"Why don't we bring Dean and Milly downstairs please? We should do presents and cake." Lauren told her.

Sam nodded, and got off of the couch, and went upstairs, Lauren turning to Bobby as Lacey gave him her best pleading face. Sam had stepped up to the plate. He was her boyfriend. They were more than allowed to kiss.

"Treat your favorite daughter with a little more care for her feelings, and you trust her with her Sam." Lauren said to Bobby.

"Treat your favorite daughter like you care about Dean hurting her." Bobby retorted.

John sensed the awkwardness as Lacey gave a little sigh at the spat her parents had so often, and then John laughed.

"You two are hilarious. Where do you keep the candles?" John asked.

Lauren showed him where they were, and they went to put the candles on the cake and light them, Dean and Milly arguing a little, but stopping and smiling to sing happy birthday to the newly 17, Lacey Hope Auburn. Lacey blew out the candles, and then they sat down to open presents while they ate cake. She opened her parents' gift first, and beamed: of course her mother bought her one of those really beautifully bound, old books that had fairytale and legends in them of sorts, and her father got her a charm for the charm bracelet he'd bought her years ago. Every birthday she got a new charm--she was up to 18 now because he'd given her a charm for the day she was born as well as the one for her first birthday. Milly had gone and bought Lacey some really cute tops and a could skirts, and given her a homemade card with a hot cowboy on it.

"Save a horse," Milly said.

"Ride a cowboy." Lacey finished.

Bobby rolled his eyes as Lauren laughed, and then Lacey opened the gifts from Dean and Sam. Dean had given her a Hallmark card and some cash, and Sam had gotten her a necklace. Lacey was awed and excited, and gave everyone hugs, and Sam a kiss to top off his special gift.

"So when do we get to trick or treat?" Dean asked.

"When you pick a new outfit." Milly said.

Dean rolled his eyes, and then Milly took his hand and dragged him out of the room.

"Should we?" Bobby asked.

John shook his head. "That was 'Pissed Off Milly' not 'Let's go Make-Out Milly'."

Lacey sat on Sam's lap as the parents started discussing their children right then and there, and smiled at him.

"I really appreciate the gift." She said.

Sam smiled. "I'm glad. I saw it and thought of you. If you notice--it's a locket."

Lacey picked it up out of its box and opened it, smiling even more. She was touched. There was a picture of her on one side and Sam on the other already.

"Now even when we're apart, I'm there." Sam told her.

Lacey kissed him. "Right in my heart."

"You're going as Batman!" Milly said angrily, coming back into the room interrupting the moment.

"Only if you'll go as Daphne!" Dean cried.

"Fine!" Milly replied, and stormed up the stairs.

Lauren laughed. "I guess that's the que for everyone to get into costumes."

Once dressed, Milly frowned. "I was hotter as Catwoman."

Lacey laughed, looking at her outfit. "Think of it this way: now you both have your favorite person dressed as your hot, dirty fantasy."

Milly nodded. "That _is_ true. Dean's my favorite even though Batman is my hot, dirty fantasy man. So Sam's going as Prince Charming?"

"Not the Snow White one!" Lacey protested, knowing Milly's dislike for him.

"Nice to know Sam isn't a drug dealing necrophiliac." Milly said with a laugh. "Only someone high would fall for Snow White for her singing, and make out with people he thinks are dead."

Lacey laughed. "Well he's the Cinderella Prince."

"Oh--the one that is obsessed with her looks, and can't see past her rags to her inner beauty until she puts on that ridiculous glass slipper?" Milly asked.

Lacey sighed loudly and rolled her eyes. "You are not helping."

Milly shrugged and smirked. "That's considered a dress, eh? No wonder the prince wanted Cinderella so bad, Lace--her dress was low cut and short."

Lacey looked at herself in the mirror. "This is a killer Cinderella outfit, huh?"

Milly nodded. "And you don't even have to pretend to be a redhead and wear purple go-go boots."

"You LOVE those go-go boots!" Lacey said.

Milly sighed. "Yeah. Yeah I do. He's Batman, right? This is good."

Milly smiled and left the room as Lacey topped the outfit off with a tiara and went to find Sam. When Sam opened the door to the guest room he was changing in, he beamed. They were both incredibly pleased and turned on by the other's outfits.

"Milly wouldn't have a single terrible thing to say about Prince Charming again after seeing you in that outfit." Lacey told him.

Sam blushed. "You call that a dress, Cinderella?"

"That's what _I_ said! Looking sharp, Sammy. Where's your brother?" Milly asked.

Sam laughed a little, "Getting into the rubber you're making him wear."

"Excuse me?! Who said 'rubber'?!" John asked, poking his head up the stairs.

"Dean's costume is made of rubber, John. Don't furrow that pretty brow of yours." Milly said, smacking his butt lightly as she walked past him.

"Milly Grace Auburn!" John said sternly as Lacey giggled, and Sam rolled his eyes.

Milly turned to him as she neared the top of the stairs. "You make my name sound so sexy when you're stern with me."

She gave him a wink, Lacey smacking his butt lightly as she went to join her sister too, and Sam looked shocked, but Lacey blew him a kiss and she accepted that as her apology.

"Well don't you girls look fantastic!?" Lauren exclaimed, clapping her hands. "I'm sure you guys are going to win that costume contest."

"Oh Lacey will. Catwoman would have won hands down. Daphne? No. We won't even have couples costumes. Maybe crossover couples costumes." Milly mused.

Lacey smiled. "Sammy's looking mighty fantastic."

"LACEY HOPE AUBURN what are you WEARING?!" Bobby exclaimed.

Lauren sighed. "It's Halloween, Bobby. Give your voice a rest, please."

Milly nodded. "Yeah, Dad. Don't have a cow."

"I look ridiculous." Dean said.

Milly turned around, her long haired wig moving as her head did, and she looked shocked, and incredibly pleased.

"It's Batman!" Milly said merrily.

"Ha, ha." Dean told her.

Milly went over to him. "You know, superheroes normally get a damsel in distress."

"You're supposed to say 'jinkies'." Dean told her.

Milly set her hands on his rubber suit and kissed him, deepening it right in front of her parents. Bobby cleared her throat, and Milly pulled away slowly and winked at Dean as he smiled a little.  
"Jinkies." She said.

"Being Batman isn't so bad." Dean told her.

Milly shook her head. "Being Batman is fantastic."

"Catwoman had a whip, huh?" Dean asked.

Milly shrugged. "Being Daphne has the perk of the go-go boots."

"Sammy!" Lauren exclaimed. "You're so dashing!"

Sam blushed as Lacey hurried over to him. "Thank you, Ms. Auburn."

"Please, call me Lauren. I'm not old." Lauren said.

"Wow. Lacey." Dean said, and whistled a little until Milly stepped on his foot.

Milly gave him a look as their eyes met. "Yeah, being Batman doesn't have _unlimited_ perks, Dean Winchester."

"You guys go and have fun, okay?" Lauren said with a laugh.

"And be back by curfew!" John and Bobby added together.

The four rolled their eyes and nodded, saying 'bye' to their parents and hurrying to the party, wanting to enjoy their Halloween night together no matter what the cost.

_Feedback is Love!_


	12. The Last Call

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Milly, Lacey, Lauren and all others you do not know_

**NOTE: **Okay, just so everyone knows: Kyla and I wrote this chapter about two months **before** Long Distance Call even aired. Just wanted to clear that up.

**This is a Kyla/Kalli Creation**

* * *

**The Last Call**

"We can't just sneak out!" Lacey said, stomping her foot in protest.

Milly sighed. "Lacey, come on!"

"No! I am not going to disobey the rules of this house just to have alone time with Sammy! I have tests! It's November!" Lacey cried.

Milly shrugged. "I have a Biology test and midterm paper from two years ago hanging over my head and I'm over it."

Lacey nodded. "Yeah, well...you're lucky you're pretty."

Milly beamed. "More like lucky Mom's hot."

"But seriously, Mill--this isn't going to end well." Lacey told her sister.

Milly shrugged again and kept packing. "Look, Lacey--I'm going whether you are or not. There's a hunt here that John doesn't believe is a hunt. I need to have more alone time with Dean to coerce him into having more physical relations with me, and I need to prove to Dad that I can go off with Dean after High School and take care of myself."

Lacey sighed. "Fine! I'll go with you. I can't leave you alone with Sam."

"I love that you trust me." Milly said with a laugh.

Lacey shrugged. "I know you."

Milly nodded. "You do, you do. I'm so not to be trusted with your boyfriend. He hasn't promised not to let me violate him."

Lacey rolled her eyes. "We sneak out tonight while I'm still on board with this plan."

Milly beamed. "I have taught you so well."

"Shut-up." Lacey said, and went to pack her things.

While Milly and Lacey were packing and planning, Dean and Sam were having a similar conversation.

"Okay, sneaking out is wrong." Sam said.

Dean shrugged. "But doing this hunt is right."

Sam sighed. "Lacey is never going to agree to this."

"She'll agree to it if it means keeping Milly out of danger, and you know it. So just pack, all right? Let's prove that we found something that's real." Dean told him.

Sam nodded. "All right. Otherwise it would just be you and Milly going, and Lacey and I would never let that happen."

"Why? You think I can't protect her?" Dean asked, and Sam knew by the tone that he'd struck a nerve he hadn't mean to hit.

Sam shook his head. "Nothing to do with that. It has to do with you two needing supervision is all."

Dean laughed. "Oh yeah, cause without it something would happen."

Sam shrugged. "You never know."

"I don't go back on my promises to Dad." Dean told his brother firmly. "I just don't."

Sam nodded, and the two finished packing before Sam started going over his checklist and came across something that troubled him.  
"Um...Dean?" Sam asked.

Dean looked up. "Yeah?"

"How are we going to get to Kentucky?" Sam asked him.

Dean laughed. "That's where the girls come in."

"No." Sam said slowly.

Dean nodded. "We're borrowing one of Bobby's cars."

Sam swallowed. "We're dead men walking."

Dean laughed again. "No we're not. We'll bring it back in one piece. If there's one thing I'm good at, it's keeping nice cars nice."

"What about the not so nice cars?" Sam asked.

Dean sighed. "Sam...just calm down, grab your stuff, and let's go."

Sam sighed too, and the boys grabbed their bags and headed out of the house. John was busy researching a hunt of his own, so he wasn't aware of the boys leaving. Sam and Dean walked over to the Auburn house, and snuck into Bobby's car yard, looking for a working car that would serve their purposes.

"Not hot, but it works." Dean said pointing out one of the nicer cars Bobby had fixed up recently.

Sam nodded. "All right. Can we hurry please so we don't get caught?"

Dean nodded, and pulled out his cell phone, calling Milly who answered after the second ring.

"You here?" She asked.

Dean smiled. "Yes we are. We'll meet you at the park."

"Absolutely." Milly replied.

"Lacey's coming, right?" Dean asked her.

Milly nodded. "She is, she is. She's not happy about the sneaking out, but she's coming. See you momentarily, Baby."

With that, Milly hung up, and Sam and Dean hotwired the car and drove to the park, where Lacey and Milly were already waiting.

"Mom knows." Milly said, and then she made a face.

"What?" Dean asked. "I thought we were keeping this a secret!"

"You picked that one?" Milly asked, looking the car over. "Why?"

"Why not? It works." Sam said.

"Hot boys should be in hot cars." Lacey told Sam.

Milly nodded quickly. "It's like an unwritten rule."

"Oh well. Get in." Dean told her.

Milly made a face, but the girls climbed into the car, and Lacey opened up her laptop.

"So what's our first guess?" Lacey asked.

Sam turned around in the front seat. "I'm thinking ghost to be honest."

"I think ghost is too easy of an answer." Milly told Sam. "I mean wouldn't that be the first assumption? Therefore it has to be the wrong assumption."

"Not necessarily." Sam pointed out. "Sometimes the first guess is the right guess."

"Lacey, can you explain the situation please?" Dean asked with a smile on his face that Milly and Sam were arguing.

Lacey nodded and pulled up the article. "All right, says here that Janice Harper was found dead with a look of pure fear frozen on her face. Her phone had been off the hook for two days before someone went into her house and found her. The caller ID registered the number of the phone in her late husband's coffin."

"Why would you put a phone in a coffin?" Dean asked.

Milly shrugged. "Says here that Hector was afraid of being buried alive."

"That means he has some very human enemies." Sam said as he thought out loud. "No one would be afraid of that unless they've pissed off some people that would do that."

"Or he simply had an irrational fear." Milly suggested, trying to tweak Sam.

Lacey sighed. "I have to side with Sam on this one. Hector had some very human enemies. Maybe this isn't a ghost or demon thing afterall."

"What if one of those humans is really part of the occult?" Dean offered. "They could have summoned something to take Hector out."

"So why go after Janice?" Milly asked.

Dean smiled. "That's what the four of us are going to find out."

When they finally got to the motel, a good 24 hours had passed and Bobby and John had called them all several times, but they hadn't been picking up.

"Mom has to have told Dad we're safe." Milly told Lacey.

Lacey looked up from her cereal. "I'm sure she did, but you know Dad. He worries--and I'm with my boyfriend, and you're with your special friend. He can't be happy about this situation at all."

Milly laughed. "Special friend, eh? I wish he was my special friend."

"So we're talking to Tanya today, right?" Sam asked, coming into the kitchen area and grabbing a cereal bar out of the bag of nonperishable food that the girls had packed and brought.

Lacey nodded. "Yes. She's Hector's and Janice's eldest daughter."

Milly sighed. "How many hours until we talk to her?"

"Three." Lacey said, checking her watch.

"I'm going to try to seduce Dean in the meantime." Milly told Lacey and Sam, and bounded off into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

"Should we let them do that?" Sam asked.

Lacey laughed a little, and went up to Sam, wrapping her arms around his neck. Sam smiled a little, glad that Lacey was being close to him.

"You know, we have three hours too." Lacey whispered.

Sam chuckled and kissed her. Lacey returned the kiss happily, and giggled when Sam picked her up. He carried her over to the couch, and they laid down on it, kissing each other merrily. They had never been this happy before. Dating was a step they'd wished they'd taken sooner, and now that they had each other, they weren't going to let each other go.

"I love you, Sammy." Lacey whispered when Sam pulled back a bit and tucked some hair behind her ear.

Sam smiled brightly. "I love you too, Lace."

Lacey's smile brightened and she kissed Sam again, pouring more of herself into him. He was her adorably sexy nerd. What more could she possibly ask for? And while Sam and Lacey felt completely blissful, it was more than could be said for Milly and Dean.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.

Milly shrugged and sat on his lap, kissing him suddenly. The kiss would have been just fine and dandy had she not started to remove his shirt.

"Mill..." Dean said, stopping her hands.

Milly sighed. "Being with you is a lot harder than you let on in flirtatious banter."

"I promised, Mill." Dean told her.

Milly pulled her own shirt off though, and smirked when Dean swallowed, and then shook his head causing her to sigh.

"This is so not fair." Milly told Dean. "I mean what am I supposed to do? Just never get physical with you?"

Dean sighed. "Look, Milly--I want to. I do, really. I just promised Dad I wouldn't. Isn't getting to cuddle and make-out and grope each other better than absolutely nothing?"

Milly pulled her shirt back on and nodded. "Though you have to admit that just occasionally sleeping together without our parents knowing would be just as good."

Dean smiled a little and kissed her. "I disagree."

Milly smiled a little and kissed Dean a little more passionately, her hands roaming before he suddenly moved her off of him and stood up, turning away from her.

"We should be researching." Dean said in a voice that betrayed his physical reaction.

Milly smirked, but she was annoyed. "It's so not fair that I can make you happy but you can't return the physical favor."

With that said Milly left the room in a huff and Dean slowly sat back down on the chair and placed a pillow on his lap.

"You don't know how much I agree with you." Dean told the closed door.

"Stop making-out and help me research." Milly said, walking over to the couch, and smacking Sam's arm.

Sam sighed. "We'll pick this up later."

He kissed Lacey softly, and then got off of her, going into the bedroom and letting Milly sit down and open her laptop. Lacey got up and fixed her shirt, then got her own laptop and looked at her sister.

"I don't want to talk about it." Milly said without looking up from her research.

Lacey nodded. "I know."

"It's just not fair! I mean if you wanted to sleep with Sam, you could!" Milly protested. "Where am I at? Nowhere, that's where. I can make him all 'happy', but he can't do anything about it."

"You could look at it like Dean's respecting you." Lacey offered.

Milly looked at her. "But I don't _want_ Dean to respect me. I'm looking for him to satisfy the physical need."

Lacey nodded. "I know, but if you give Dean the 'respectful man' card, it might make you feel better until you can find a loophole."

"Wait a minute." Milly said, clicking on a webpage. "This look familiar to you?"

Lacey leaned over and looked at the webpage Milly had brought up.

"'The Last Call'?" Lacey asked. "My God. This whole case is the exact replica of an urban legend."

Milly raised an eyebrow. "So we can't be dealing with a ghost."

Lacey shook her head. "No. We're dealing with a demon--or an occult member. I'm going with someone messing with the occult. No we just have to narrow it down to who so we can stop them."

"I smell a conspiracy." Milly said.

Lacey nodded. "I say we bump this meeting up. Let's get dressed more professionally."

"I concur." Milly told her, and they both burst out laughing at Milly trying to sound British and smart all at once.

The two got dressed, and told the boys what they had found. After they were better dressed, they went to the Harper's house, and posed as mourners. The younger sister said she recognized Lacey from school, which though impossible, gave Milly and Lacey an 'in'.

"Yeah, we have science together." Lacey said.

Gina, the younger sister, smiled.

"Don't you just hate how Mr. Burns talks?" Gina asked.

Lacey nodded. "I most certainly do."

"So do you really think that your mother just died of fright?" Dean asked.

Tanya had been staring at Dean since the four got there, and though annoying Milly, she was doing pretty good not making it look like she was pissed or anything.

Tanya shook her head. "I think my parents were murdered."

"It's almost Joker-esque, isn't it?" Milly asked.

Tanya beamed. "Yeah! That's what I was thinking! Only instead of the poison laughing gas with the huge smiles, it makes everyone look all scared."

Milly nodded. "So who would want your parents dead?"

"Please--everyone. They have so much money--or they did." Gina said.

It was in that moment that Lacey and Milly felt like something was wrong. What if the person playing with the occult was Tanya or Gina? What if it had started off as an accident and escalated? What if they just wanted the money to themselves? Then they got their answer.

"You know this whole thing reminds me of this scary story I heard once, where this man died, and then he called his wife from his coffin." Gina told them.

It was in that moment that Lacey and Milly were convinced that they'd found their culprit--Gina wanted her inheritance money so she was picking her family members off one by one.

"I don't think I've heard that one." Lacey lied.

Milly nodded. "Yeah, sounds funny though."

"Completely funny." Tanya told them. "It's one of my favorites."

The girls said their goodbyes, and once back at the motel, started running through their ideas.

"Maybe they're working together." Milly offered.

Lacey made a face. "Who would be evil enough to kill their own parents for money? Why not just ask for an allowance advance or something?"

Milly shrugged. "Maybe they got in way over their heads. There are different ways to deal with the occult--some people just dabble in the light magic. Some people pick up the dark magic not knowing what they're getting into."

"What if they unleashed something? There are tales of people finding an occult box and unleashing a demon and having to do what the demon says." Lacey offered.

Sam nodded. "They could definitely be taking orders. I found this."

Milly looked over at the digital camera she'd brought and looked at the pentagram that Sam had taken a picture of.

"It's on both of their room doors." Sam explained. "When I used the bathroom, I snooped a bit. They're in on something."

"It's time to visit the grave then." Milly said.

Dean nodded. "Already on it."

"I hate cemeteries." Milly said, leaning into Dean more.

Lacey laughed. "You'll feel better when we get into the crypt."

"Oh will I?" Milly asked.

Lacey and Milly smiled at each other, and then the four went into the crypt to check out Hector's coffin. Everything seemed so high tech inside. It was kind of gross considering Hector was decomposing, but they did find the phone off of the hook, and it had made the outgoing call to the Harper house where Janice had answered the phone.

"How do we get demon out of this?" Milly asked, annoyed that they hadn't finished the case yet.

Lacey sighed. "Maybe it's not a demon after all. Maybe someone just randomly came in here and made the call."

"Maybe it's a demon." Sam said.

Lacey looked at him and then followed his gaze to a solid black cloud. At first they thought it would possess someone, but it was walking by itself.

"You shouldn't be here." Came a demonic voice from the black cloud. "I have one more person to call. Just one."

"We can't let you call anyone else." Milly said firmly. "Who do you work for?"

"I can't tell you that." The demon replied.

Lacey nodded. "Gina and Tanya?"

The cloud just walked closer to them, screaming when Dean shot it with the rock salt gun. It seemed angry, so Milly and Lacey backed up, Sam stepping in front of Lacey and pointing another rock salt gun at the cloud.

"I have to make the call." The cloud repeated.

Dean shook his head. "Can't let you do that."

The phone lifted up though, the receiver in the air, and the buttons were dialed, Dean shooting off the gun again, but this time the cloud was immune to it.

"How do we kill this thing?" Milly asked.

Lacey sighed. "Occult magic."

Sam shot the gun at the phone, and the cloud let out a demonic cry, flying out of the crypt. Lacey put the lid back on the coffin, and they all looked at each other. Where were their answers?

"Follow it." Lacey said.

Milly and Lacey took off running before the boys did, following the cloud all the way to the Harper house. Dean kicked the door in and Milly and Lacey headed downstairs, coming across Gina and Tanya holding hands and chanting.

"Stop!" Milly cried.

Gina and Tanya broke contact with each other, and the cloud went into an occult box.

"Instead of it controlling you, you're controlling it." Lacey said.

Gina sighed. "You'd look for a way to get rid of your parents too if you found out they weren't going to leave you anything."

Milly raised an eyebrow. "You're that petty?"

"It's rightfully our money." Tanya told her. "Actually...rightfully my money."

Gina looked at her. "You can't seriously be thinking of betraying me."

Tanya started chanting, the cloud rising out of the box, Gina chanting to try and counteract the cloud. Milly grabbed the spell book and thumbed through it, looking at Lacey.

"It's worth a shot." Milly told her.

Lacey sighed and nodded, both of them chanting the spell loudly, Milly taking the knife out of Dean's shoe, and cutting the palm of her hand with it. She winced, but the blood sacrifice caused the cloud to think of her as its master long enough for Sam to speak Latin and banish it to Hell.

"You two should be ashamed." Lacey said, before she and Milly knocked the two out.

Milly called the police and left an anonymous tip, then the four took off back home, only to be greeted by very angry parents 24 hours later.

"How could you just take off like that?!" John asked angrily.

Dean sighed. "It was a real hunt, Dad, and we did a good job."

Lauren smiled. "You guys did a great job, and the only scratch was self inflicted."

"And you should have seen the way that Sammy protected Lacey. He got right in between her and the demon." Milly said, and squeezed Sam's arm lightly. "I appreciate you showing me how much you love my sister."

Sam smiled and nodded, the smile wiped off of his face when Bobby and John started yelling at them all again.

"Thanks for protecting my daughter though." Bobby said finally. "We'll all see each other again--in a month."

"Grounded for a _month_?!" Milly asked. "That's completely unfair!"

Bobby laughed. "It completely is not."

Milly sighed. "Fine. I need to talk to Dean then."

Milly dragged Dean off into the other room before anyone could protest, and Dean looked at her.

"Thank you for respecting me." Milly said.

Dean smiled. "Really? I thought you wanted to be violated?"

Milly laughed a little. "I do, but it's nice to know that you like me enough not to just jump right into all the physicalness."

Dean nodded. "Well I care about you, Milly."

Milly kissed him softly, and Dean felt something else behind it. He had no idea what was coming next, but when she spoke, he realized he should have seen it coming.

"I love you, Dean." Milly told him.

Dean looked at her for a moment. Had she really just said that and meant it?

_Feedback is Love!_


	13. Winter Break Part 1

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Milly, Lacey, Matty, Billy, Lauren and all others you do not know._

_This is Part 1 of a Three part-er. There's some serious relationship movement in the next few chapters._

* * *

**Winter Break Part 1**

Lacey walked into Milly's room a good month later and sat on the bed. Since break had started, Milly hadn't left her room. She and Dean had hardly spoken since the incident, and Milly was broken up about it. She was on her laptop writing things down and using 'Paint' to doctor pictures and saving them as new files, knowing she'd want the original .jpeg files of the Dean pictures later.

"Wanna go out and see a movie today?" Lacey asked softly.

Milly looked up from her laptop. "Like last week and find out it was a trap for Dean and I to talk? No."

Lacey sighed. "Milly, you're hurting because you need him. You can't cut him out as a friend because he doesn't love you like you love him."

Milly shrugged. "That's easy for you to say because Sam returned _your_ feelings. I can't talk to him, Lace."

Lacey nodded and rested her hand on her sister's knee, happy that Milly smiled a little.

"You should go on a date with Sammy." Milly said. "Have fun with it."

Lacey nodded. "Are you sure?"

Milly nodded in response. "I'm positive. Don't let me get in the middle of your relationship with your boyfriend. I like that he treats you with respect and cares about and loves you--he's a keeper, Lace."

"Yes he is." Lacey replied, and got off of her sister's bed. "Promise me you'll do something other than dwelling on the past."

Milly smiled. "I'll leave my room. Promise."

Lacey nodded and left Milly alone, who's face suddenly got incredibly sad again. She shut her laptop and laid down on her bed, snuggling into her covers and thinking about the moment that changed everything.

* * *

One Month Prior

"I love you, Dean." Milly told him.

Dean looked at her for a moment. Had she really said that and meant it? Did she really love him? Her eyes were searching him with questions. They'd spent so much time together in the past--known each other for so long. He'd never once pictured his life without her, and he knew he didn't want to, but he didn't know what love was--so how could he love her?

There were no exchanged words for a moment and Milly knew he was taking all of the information in. It had come out of nowhere, sure, but she knew that she didn't want to do this open relationship anymore--she wanted something more than that--she wanted what Lacey and Sammy had. She wanted Dean to herself--be his--she loved him, and she knew she did.

"Milly, I," Dean began, and backed away a little.

The pain on her face of the realization of what he was about to say almost broke him, and he choked up a little bit.

"I'm sorry." He said.

At first Milly was just taking it all in, but the impact of his words finally hit, and she left the room before anything else could be said between them. Everything was broken.

* * *

PRESENT

Milly knew it wasn't healthy to just lie in bed all day and think about the past. What would come of it? Nothing. She loved Dean, and he didn't love her. Did that mean her life was over? Of course not. Dean Winchester wasn't her life--he may have been what she would have considered the most important part of it, but she was a teenager. Bobby had told her that Dean wasn't worth her time, and maybe he wasn't. Because of all the sorrow around the house, Bobby had lightened up on the girls and only grounded them for two weeks.

"We're going out tonight." Lauren told Milly, poking her head into her daughter's room.

Milly smiled. "Have fun."

"Get out of the house tonight, Mill." Lauren said, and they both looked at the nightstand as Milly's cell phone went off.

It was Billy.

* * *

"You have to do something." Sam told Dean.

"I'm thinking about hooking up with an old flame." Dean said.

Sam sighed. "Dean, you're hurting. Talk to Milly."

Dean shook his head. "Milly and I have nothing to talk about. She loves me. I have no idea why, but she does. Nothing between her and I will ever be the same again."

"You need her." Sam tried.

"You can grow to live without what you need if you have to." Dean replied. "Aren't you going to be late for a date?"

Sam glanced at the clock. "Yeah. I should go and pick Lacey up. You can't just sit around and mope. Go do something."

"Or someone." Dean offered. "And you can't drive."

Sam laughed. "Lacey drives, I just go to her house like a good boyfriend, to 'pick her up'. And no--don't you dare curb your pain with a meaningless hook-up. Don't hurt Milly like that."

Dean nodded to get his brother off of his back, and then sighed when Sam left. John came into the room, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Not you too." Dean told his father.

John sighed. "Look, I'm not condoning anything, Dean, but you need to talk to the girl, okay?"

"What am I supposed to say to her? She loves me." Dean said.

John nodded. "I'm not sure why either."

Dean gave his Dad a look, and John laughed. "Seriously, Dad. She told me how she feels, and I don't know if I love her back."

John nodded again. "Well...did you tell her that you don't know? I bet that would make her feel better than the silence you two have going on."

"I do miss her." Dean admitted.

"Then tell her that." John told him.

Dean nodded, and he headed out towards the Auburn house. He knocked on the door, Lauren answering in.

"If it isn't Dean. Go on up." she said.

"She wants to see me?" Dean asked, very confused.

Lauren laughed. "Of course not, but you made the mess, and you need to clean it up."

Dean nodded. "Easier said than done, Lauren."

"Just go up there, Dean." Lauren instructed.

Dean did as he was told, and went up to Milly's room, knocking on the door.

"Come on in, Mom!" Milly answered.

Dean took a deep breath, and opened the door to a half-dressed Milly. Milly turned to him and stopped smiling, Dean putting his hands in his pockets. Milly grabbed a shirt, and put her hands on her hips.

"What do _you_ want?" She asked him.

Dean sighed. "I want to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to you." She replied after a pause, pulling her shirt on.

"I don't like hurting you, Milly. I adore you, and it's Christmas-time. I don't want to fight with you." Dean tried.

Milly sighed. "I don't want you to adore me, but I can't force you to love me."

Dean rubbed his temples as she grabbed her jacket and slipped on some shoes.

"I don't know what love is, Milly." Dean tried again. "I don't want to be without you, though."

Milly nodded. "My mother said that you know when you know. She told me to not blow it out of proportion, and not to shut you out, but Dean, I need more than you can give me. We graduate this year and sooner or later, we have to grow up."

"Where are you off to?" Dean asked her after they stood there in silence for a moment.

"Billy and I are going to a concert." Milly replied. "Can we talk tomorrow?"

Dean nodded. "Tomorrow."

Milly nodded and kissed him swiftly. "I don't want us to stop being friends, Dean."

"What every man wants to hear." Dean joked.

Milly smiled a little, but the moment she walked out the door, both of their hearts sank.

* * *

Lacey parked the car and turned to Sam. He smiled at her, and then got out of the car, went around it, and opened her door for her. Lacey got out and kissed him softly, Sam returning it merrily.

"So you may be wondering why we're here." Lacey said as they pulled apart, automatically interlacing fingers as they held hands.

Sam looked around. "I assume you're making me look at fish with you--we're at the Aquarium."

"You would be correct. I _am_ making you look at fish with me." Lacey announced, leading him inside. "Mom and Dad have passes, and I haven't been in a while. I was hoping Milly and Dean would come along, but a date is great too."

Sam smiled. "Our dates normally end up with one or both of our fathers hiding behind a garbage can or in a bush."

Lacey laughed. "Maybe one of them will snorkel in one of the big tanks."

Sam laughed too. "That would be a nice change of pace, definitely."

Lacey kissed Sam softly again, and then they showed their passes to the lady at the ticket counter, and she let them through. They started wandering around, pointing at fish, and then Lacey saw the sharks.

"Not a big fan of those things." Lacey told Sam.

Sam hugged her a little, smiling when she rested her head on him.

"I'm not a big fan either." Sam admitted.

"I like sharks." Matty announced.

Sam and Lacey looked over to see Matty standing there with nachos in his hands, admiring the sharks.

"In fact, did you know that some female sharks have a fin made entirely of tissue for the male to bite on during intercourse?" Matty asked.

Sam blushed as Lacey nodded.

"I did actually know that. Milly and I took an Evolutions class here during the summer." Lacey told him. "What brings you to the aquarium?"

"Protecting my Auburn girl." Matty said shrugging, laughing when Sam gave him a look. "That was a joke, Winchester. You two on a date?"

Lacey nodded. "Yes we are."

"We can three person it though--Lacey and I had wished Dean and Milly were here, and you're pretty much as good as both of them combined." Sam said.

Lacey smacked him a little, but Matty was too bored to note Sam's blatant sarcasm.

"Thank God. Lets see if the seals are around here anywhere." Matty announced, starting to walk down the hall.

"We're not making out tonight." Lacey whispered.

"I was trying to be sarcastic to make him go away." Sam pleaded.

Lacey shrugged. "Then you need to work on your sarcasm."

* * *

"You don't look into this whole concert scene." Billy said in the car.

Milly shrugged. "I saw Dean before I walked to your house."

Billy sighed and pulled the car over.

"What are you doing?" Milly asked. "We won't make it in time to get good seats!"

Billy gave her a look. "What did you two talk about, and why did you kiss him?"

"Who says I kissed him?" Milly asked.

"Milly." Billy said in a stern tone.

Milly sighed. "Fine. I told him that I loved him, and he said he was sorry, remember? Then he shows up saying he adores me, doesn't know what love is, and doesn't want to be without me."

"Then there's hope." Billy said. "He wants to be with you."

Milly scoffed. "Yeah, with no strings attached."

Billy nodded. "This is Dean Winchester--you knew these things about him, going into this."

"I'm like a cat--I like strings!" Milly said, and then nodded. "I know I knew he wasn't into commitment. I guess the hopeless romantic part of me just hoped that he'd be into commitment for me."

"Maybe if you give him more time without freezing him out, he will be." Billy offered. "I mean look at you, Mill--you're beautiful, you have a brain, you're popular, and you're charming. What guy wouldn't want to exclusively date you?"

"I _am_ pretty smokin'." Milly said with a smile, laughing as Billy punched her arm lightly.

Billy rolled his eyes. "You have a lot to offer, Mill, and if he's not willing to fight to keep you his own, he isn't even worth it--he's not worthy of you."

Milly leaned over and kissed Billy's cheek. "You know, you give some pretty damn good pep talks. If I wasn't in love with him, I'd key his car because he's a scumbag."

Billy laughed. "Yeah, well give him a little time too, Milly--this is new to him. If you were him, would you know what love was in the sea of making-out, meaningless hook-ups, and free illegal beer?"

Milly sighed. "I hate when you make me realize that my parents are right."

_Sorry it's been forever since an update. But at least I got it out! Next one out either yet this weekend or within the week._

_Feedback is Love!_


	14. Winter Break Part 2

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, although I do own/co-own Lacey, Milly and Lauren_

**This is a Kyla/Kalli Creation**

* * *

Lacey woke up the next morning feeling happy and excited--it was Christmas. It was Christmas and after the family festivities that day, she and Sam were going to have a romantic dinner. He'd been planning it for weeks, and now it was finally here, Lacey couldn't wait.

"I hope I got everything on my list." Milly announced, walking into Lacey's room without knocking.

Lacey laughed. "Mom isn't buying you Batman, Dad won't get you a taiser, and we're not getting a baby brother--chances are nothing on your list will be downstairs waiting for you."

Milly smiled. "You underestimate me, Lace. I'm crafty."

"You're happy today." Lacey told her sister with a smile.

"It's Christmas--I can't be sad when face with free gifts." Milly replied. "And don't lecture me about the real meaning of Christmas--I know the real meaning, I just need presents for my mood."

"You kissed him, didn't you?" Lacey asked.

Milly pointed to the hallway. "Maybe Santa got me a taiser."

"Milly Grace Auburn--you can't just go around kissing Dean." Lacey told her sternly.

Milly shrugged. "It's not like it didn't blow his mind."

Lacey sighed. "I assume you're both still not talking to each other?"

"We're friends again--now get up. I'm expecting a mail-order-boyfriend." Milly said.

Lacey laughed and tossed her covers off, and she and her sister raced downstairs, Lauren looking up and laughing.

"Someone wants presents." Lauren told them.

Milly and Lacey both grinned and jumped up and down, clapping their hands excitedly. Milly went over to her mother and felt her stomach, Lauren and Bobby rolling their eyes as Lacey grabbed a big box addressed to both of them.

"I'm not pregnant." Lauren told her eldest daughter. "Your list was the hardest to compensate for."

Milly sighed. "I was hoping Santa would work some Christmas miracles. I don't care if it's Dad's son--Santa's magical."

Bobby sent her a look as she wiggled her eye brows at her mother. "Open the big box."

"He could have even used that pick-up line to get the job done." Milly said, and her mother smacked her in the butt, sending her over to her sister.

The two looked at each other, and then set to ripping the wrapping off of the large box, finding some puppy food, a leash, some toys, some bowls, and a note telling that they could pick out any puppy they wanted.

"A puppy?!" Lacey asked excitedly.

Milly smiled. "Thanks for the puppy...but I wanted a brother."

Bobby sighed. "The puppy will have to do."

"Wait...if I go away to college, what will we do with the puppy?" Lacey asked.

"Well if you go away to Harvard like you want, you still have a year before that happens. And then after that, Mill can watch after it." Lauren explained.

Bobby looked at her. "Milly's going away to college too."

Lauren, Milly and Lacey exchanged glances and Bobby's eyes widened. He looked them over and realized that his eldest daughter wasn't planning to go to college.

"Milly..." Bobby began.

"I wanna hunt, Dad. Dean and I already made a deal." Milly shrugged. "Dunno how happy Dean would be if I dragged a dog along with us hunting either."

Lacey laughed. "I can see it now--you're both driving off to a hunt, and the dog jumps up onto his lap, and he has to pull over so you don't all crash and burn."

Milly laughed too, and then Bobby shook his head.

"No daughter of mine is going to run off to fight demons--especially not with some horny teenage boy! Why throw away your future?" Bobby asked Milly.

"If it makes you feel any better, Dad, come January, he'll be a horny _man_." Milly said, and while Lacey laughed, Lauren tried to mask her smile.

Bobby's face got pale. "That sentence is supposed to make me feel _**better**_?!"

Milly smiled. "Come on, Dad--just trust me. Saving innocents and killing demonic beings that threaten other happy, non-suspecting people, is a terrific choice. I admire Lacey, I do, but...college just isn't for me."

Bobby started rubbing his temples, but Lauren grabbed more packages.

"Presents! Let's open presents!" She cried.

Lacey nodded. "Presents, presents, presents."

"You're not going." Bobby told Milly as he grabbed a package to open for himself.

Milly scoffed. "I'm 18...so I am."

Lacey and Milly had retreated to their rooms when Lauren and Bobby had started yelling at each other after presents were opened. Milly was reading, and Lacey went into her sister's room and put her hands on her hips.

"This is your fault, you know that, right?" Lacey asked.

Milly looked up from her book and shrugged. Lacey groaned, wishing her sister would get up off of her bed and march her stubborn butt downstairs and apologize to her father. Milly just sat there reading though, and Lacey heaved a heavy sigh.

"What are you reading?" Lacey asked.

Without looking up, Milly shrugged. "Romance Novel."

Lacey rolled her eyes. "Seriously?"

Milly nodded, still reading. "The guy's kind of really sexy. He's described as 'smelling of sin'. I like."

"Go apologize to Dad. Go to college. Make him happy." Lacey said, changing the subject before it got awkward...and it would.

Milly held her book up a little, still reading. "Mr. Smell-Me-I'm-Yummy-Sin is a better prospect than going down and pretending to be sorry for Dad."

"I hate when they fight." Lacey sighed, sitting on the bed. "I just--I get why you want to hunt, and I support you, but--"

"--but there's more to life than hunting?" Milly finished for her, looking up at her.

Lacey nodded. "Yeah. You have so much potential, Mill."

Milly smiled. "thank you, Lace, but I see demon ass-kicking in my future, not towers of boooks and more homework."

"I love you, Mill." Lacey told her with a smile.

Milly smiled more. "I love you too, Lace."

Lacey nodded. "Now go make them stop yelling. It's driving me crazy and I have a paper to get part of the way through before Sam gets here later."

"Fine." Milly told her, closing her book. "I guess 'Yummy Sin' will just have to wait."

Milly bounded off of her bed and headed towards the door, Lacey picking up the book and looking at its cover, rolling her eyes and turning to her sister.

"Since when did '_Lord of the Rings_' become a 'romance novel'? And since when did J.R.R. Tolkien write anything about 'yummy sin'?" Lacey asked with a laugh.

Milly turned to her and leaned on the door frame. "Since EoFroCelArLeGaGimlimir started smelling like yummy sin."

Lacey laughed and rolled her eyes again. "Faramir or Boromir?"

Milly beamed. "Both."

Lacey nodded. "And Gandalf? Seriously? You have weird fetishes."

"I thought about throwing in Tom Bombadil and Sauron, but thought that would be a little too much." Milly told her, and headed down the stairs into the den of yelling after Lacey rolled her eyes yet again.

"Why are you helping your daughter throw her life away?" Bobby asked Lauren angrily.

Lauren rolled her eyes. "What do _we_ do, Bobby? Oh, that's right--we _hunt_."

"She's one of our little girls, and I will not have her out where she could get killed! And she's certainly not going to be in mortal danger with Dean, because I refuse for her to have sex until after she's dead!" Bobby cried.

Milly walked into the kitchen about to stand up for herself and Dean, when Lauren started explaining the 'Dean/John Promise', and she found herself heading out the door to talk to Dean of all people. She walked straight over to his house, in the front door, and straight into his room.

"Dad doesn't want me to hunt with you after graduation, Mom thinks I need to follow my heart, Lace thinks I have weird fetishes, Mom and Dad are getting us a puppy, I love you, I can't stop thinking about you, and you wouldn't let me bring a puppy along with us on hunts, right?" Milly asked him in a breath.

Dean got off of the bed and hugged her as she started to cry, and stroked her hair, whispering encouraging words to her. She just held onto him, wishing he felt the same way about her that she felt about him, because she wanted to kiss him right now--kiss him and then make all of the uncertainties go away.

"Mill..." Dean began, but she shook her head and kissed him.

Forget how he felt--what about how _she_ felt? Shouldn't she get to act on impulse every once in a while? Shouldn't she get to enjoy life how men enjoyed it sometimes? Dean returned the kiss, and as they backed up towards his bed, he let it happen. He didn't want to stop her--knew he should--but didn't want to...not yet. His hands strayed along her frame, but the moment that he thought about how much this would hurt her if they did this when he wasn't sure about his feelings, he frowned into the kiss. Simultaneously, Milly realized that she'd fall hard for him, and he'd remain indifferent to it all, and frowned into the kiss too, both of them pulling away sadly.

"Mill..." Dean breathed as she breathed, "Dean..."

"We can't do this because I'm going to be even more in love with you after this, and you're just going to be...the same." She said, getting off of him.

"Milly..." Dean tried, but Milly shook her head, backing up towards his bedroom door to leave.

"You know what? We can't even be friends." Milly said sadly, and they both knew her heart was breaking.

Dean ran his hand down his face. "I need you as my friend."

Milly nodded. "But I can't just be your friend. I just--Goodbye, Dean."

Milly left before he could say anything else, running right into Sam, who looked like he had something rather important to talk to his brother about. She ran all the way home, going into Lacey's room when she got home, noticing that the yelling died down.

"Milly?" Lacey asked her, standing up and hugging her when she cried a little harder.

"I can't." Milly breathed, and Lacey held her as she cried.

_Feedback is Love!_


	15. Winter Break Part 3

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Lacey, Milly and Lauren along with all others you do not kow_

**A/N:** Yep, finally an update on this story. Sorry it's been a while. But with this being a story written by Kyla and I, it won't be updated as much as my other stories. This one was supposed to be out two weekends ago but Kyla's cousin had her baby and then last weekend we were both busy, and then this weekend I was in the hospital with my Mom's friend, Dawn, she had just had surgery. Dawn has Breast Cancer, and had the cyst removed Thursday, so now we're just hoping and praying that all will go well now. -Kalli

* * *

**Winter Break Part 3**

Sam watched as Milly left sadly, and walked into Dean's room to see Dean in a very sour mood.

"Maybe this isn't the time." Sam said.

Dean put on his stoic face and then grinned. "I'm fine, Sammy! So what's up? You look like you need advice...which is weird because you don't normally come to me for that."

Sam blushed. "It's...it's...it's about sex, Dean."

"Wow! Little Sammy's about to become a man! Seriously?" Dean asked him.

Sam waved his arms a little. "Dean, keep it down--Dad can hear everything."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Dad's on a hunt...I know, every Christmas he's gone. Still...you and Lacey are going to go ahead and scratch the universal itch? Roll around? Do it like they do on the Discovery--"

" --Stop, Dean!" Sam told him, blushing so much now that his face was very red. "I get it, I get it. Just, please...can you tell me how to do this?"

Dean laughed. "I'm here for you, Sammy. All right, listen closely. 1) You have to be sure of yourself--no woman wants to fornicate with a blustering idiot. 2) You have to make random comments about how she looks--tell her she looks hot, and try not to act like you--act a little more like me. 3) You can be crude, it's okay you're past the sweet, nerdy thing. You got all that?"

Sam sighed. "Can't I just...be myself?"

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Sure you can. That's really going to work to get her to have sex with you. You just be you and she'll totally fall for you."

"But she's already fallen for me. I just came to you to ask you how to go about bringing the subject up." Sam protested.

Dean shrugged. "I gave you my knowledge and now you just have to go with it. If not, then whatever--you're on your own."

Sam sighed and knew that Dean was getting touchy because he and Milly were having some problems. He really hoped that their problems disolved sometime soon, because Milly and Dean moping was one thing, but both of them moping was almost like Hell. They were whining, they were fickle, and they talked, talked, talked about it and how they were over it when they were both clearly not.

"You don't always have to do what Dad tells you, Dean. Sex isn't evil." Sam told him.

Dean shrugged. "Milly and I just aren't allowed to be happy together, but oh well. Who cares? There are more fish in the sea. I'm fine. She's fine. Now go."

Sam nodded. "Fine, but you can feel something sometimes, Dean. It's okay if you do, no one will think anything less of you."

Dean just waved his hand to wave it off, and Sam started to leave and them turned back to Dean.

"Lacey's going to be here soon, so can you go get something to eat maybe?" Sam asked.

Dean smirked. "I'll go see a movie. Let me know how it went."

**ooXXoo**

Milly stabbed her pie as she sat in the Diner, muttering to herself about how men were stupid. She had no idea how she could have fallen for Dean in the first place. She had just gone and set herself up for failure, and why? She knew Dean wasn't the settling down type--so why did she have to like him so much? Why'd she have to fall in love with him? Well that was it--she needed new meat.

"You by yourself?" Came a voice.

Milly looked up suddenly to see a really attractive man and smiled a little--it was just the pick-me-up that she needed.

Milly shrugged. "Not if you join me."

He chuckled a little and took a seat. "I take it the pie's good?"

"The pie's excellent." Milly told him.

**ooXXoo**

When Lacey arrived at the house, Dean had gone out to the Diner, and Sam opened the door. Lacey smiled at him and they kissed, Sam suddenly feeling more nervous than he had been feeling before. He loved Lacey, and he just wanted to show her that he loved her in a much bigger way--in a more physical way. That, and he was a boy and he was having suddenly very boyish urges.

"Something up?" Lacey asked him after a moment or two, pulling away. "You seem nervous, Sammy-Wammy."

Sam blushed and his voice cracked a little as he spoke. "No, no, I'm fine. You look hot."

Sam mentally chastized himself for the outburst of "You look hot", and Lacey raised an eyebrow, but thanked him. Then he invited her in and they went into his room and talked a bit, both of them sitting on the bed and snacking on some candies Sam had bought earlier that day for her with some flowers. Dean thought that the gifts part was for pansies, but Sam knew Lacey liked it, so he'd gone with his gut on that. Too bad he started taking Dean's advice to heart.

"So...what do you think we should do to pass the time?" Sam asked her, smirking.

Lacey laughed a little as he wiggled his eyebrows. "Did you eat bad meat?"

Sam laughed it off. "Nah, I'm just happy to see you is all."

Lacey nodded and smiled. "I'm happy to see you too."

For some reason, Sam could just hear Dean telling him to reach for her boob. Would Lacey like that? Milly might, but Lacey wasn't Milly. What if Lacey didn't want Sam to touch her boob? What if she slapped him if he tried? Was touching her boob the only way to move forward with all of this?

"Sammy...are you actually staring at my boobs?" Lacey asked him. "You're acting really weird."

Sam tried to give her what Dean had called his 'come hither' look, but he looked like a retard, and Lacey had to hold back her laugh.

"Just picturing you naked...you know what? I can't do this." Sam told her.

Lacey laughed. "Did you go to Dean for advice? That was a bad idea."

Sam nodded. "I know, I just...I panicked."

Lacey rested her hand on Sam's knee. "If you wanted to have sex, Sammy, you could have just come out and said it."

"Seriously?" Sam asked her.

Lacey laughed. "Wanna try and just be you? Milly might not mind the weird vulgar Dean stuff, but I like you, Sammy. I picked you, and I want you to _be_ you."

"Why do I listen to Dean?" Sam asked.

Lacey shrugged. "I have no idea, really."

Sam laughed a little and Lacey kissed him, both of them laying back on his bed slowly. Neither of them knew exactly what to do, but they loved each other so they would figure it out together.

"I can't get the button undone." Sam whispered to her.

Lacey laughed a little. "Sorry. It's a new pair of jeans."

Sam nodded. "No, it's okay. My fault."

Lacey laughed a little when Sam kissed her again, and after a moment or two, he got the button undone and unzipped her pants.

"Holy! Your hands are cold, Sammy." Lacey whispered. "They're very cold."

"I'm so sorry I'm bad at this." Sam sighed.

Lacey shook her head and looked him in the eye. "You are _not_ bad, Sammy. You're doing fine...this is new to both of us."

Sam nodded. "All right...I can do this."

Lacey nodded. "There you go."

They kissed again, and after a couple more mishaps, the two finally figured out what they were doing, and Lacey whispered to Sam that she loved him, and Sam whispered that he loved her back.

**ooXXoo**

Milly sighed loudly and sat down on the couch, Lauren coming down the stairs and jumping a little.

"Ew, gross, Mom." Milly said, noticing that her mother was in a very slinky night gown.

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Milly, I'm allowed to have sex with my husband."

Milly put her fingers in her ears. "I can't hear you! La, la, la, la, la!"

Lauren shook her head and grabbed some juice. "Why are you home already? Thought you went to see Dean."

"Dean and I are no longer friends. So, I went to a Diner to blow off some steam, ran into this really hot, really sexy random stranger, and we were totally going to have sex, but I couldn't do it. Dean walked in when the guy was giving me the invitation and I knew that I couldn't just go throw my virginity away to just anyone." Milly said angrily, turning on the TV. "I'm going to watch '**Down with Love**' now."

Lauren paused. "So when you say, 'the guy'...?"

Milly nodded. "I mean I have no idea what his name was. He had rippling pectorals though."

Lauren nodded. "Glad you're home. I have to get back to your father."

"You beat him at Scrabble! And if you make that a dirty reference, I'm killing myself!" Milly called to her as Lauren headed up the stairs.

**ooXXoo**

Lacey snuggled into Sam, and he kissed the top of her head. They'd finally gotten the hang of it, and they'd been fine--they'd been better than fine, actually.

"That was intense." Sam said.

Lacey giggled and nodded. "Indeed. Awkward...and painful...but intense."

Sam nodded. "I'm sorry again."

"Don't be sorry, Sammy--Mom told Milly and I that the first few times are painful and awkward--we just have to go at it a few more times to get the hang of it." Lacey shrugged.

Sam laughed a little. "At least I know I've done something right if you want to try again."

Lacey nudged him playfully. "Stop being so down on yourself--I love you. We'll be great at this, I promise."

Sam smiled. "It's worth it just to know you love me."

"Why wouldn't I? You're there for me, you're a gentleman, you're sweet, you're shy, and when I asked for a mathematical equation halfway through, you could tell me one. Dean sucks at math. Does Dean know what math is?" Lacey asked.

She and Sam laughed about that, and then she felt Sam tense a little.

"Should we help get them together? Dean's stubborn, and I'm pretty sure he loves her." Sam said.

Lacey shrugged. "Milly's stubborn too, so unless he decides to say it, it's not going to happen."

Sam nodded. "At least we're happy."

Lacey looked up at him, smiled, and then kissed him. "Very happy."

"Wanna...maybe...try to go again?" Sam asked her sheepishly.

Lacey giggled. "Absolutely."

_Feedback is Love!_


	16. Oh, the Past

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters, I do however own/co-own Lacey, Milly, Lauren, Matty, Billy and all others you do not know._

**A/N:** This chapter starts gearing us all up for the First Season of Supernatural. There are several chapters in between this chapter and that, but this is where things start. And there are new characters.

* * *

**Oh, the Past**

The next morning when Lacey snuck in, Lauren laughed a little and turned on the kitchen light.

"So...how was the evening?" Lauren mused, giggling.

Lacey rolled her eyes. "Don't pretend like you have no idea what happened."

"My littlest girl is now my littlest woman!" Lauren cried, and Lacey shushed her.

"Seriously, you wanna wake Dad up with that?" Lacey asked her in a hushed tone.

Lauren laughed and waved it off. "Your Dad and I had so much fun last night that he's worn out, I promise you. He'll be alseep for a few more hours."

Lacey made a face. "Did you have to share?"

Lauren laughed. "So...how is little Sam Winchester? It..._was_ Sam...wasn't it?"

Lacey smacked her mother's arm playfully. "Of course it was Sam! And after we got the hang of it, it was good."

"Well I'm happy for you, honey. When are you going to tell Milly?" Lauren asked.

Lacey shrugged. "Sometime today I guess."

Lauren nodded. "Be nice about it...she and Dean are being all dramatic again and he caught her with a random stranger last night."

"What?" Lacey asked.

Lauren nodded again. "Yeah. Apparently he had rippling pectorals and she was going to one-night stand it, but she wants Dean."

Lacey sighed. "Can't they stop being so freaking stubborn and annoying?"

Lauren laughed. "They're teenagers--they're horny teenagers. Are horny teenagers ever _not_ stubborn and annoying?"

**ooXXoo**

It had been a little over three weeks since Christmas, and everyone was back at school. Milly wasn't talking to Lacey because she was the eldest and wanted to have had sex before her sister, and so Lacey and Sam were hanging out with Matty more and more. Billy was hanging out with Milly, trying to get her mind off of Dean, but seeing him everywhere was making that difficult--until the morning when Claudia dropped Tina off at school.

"Oh my God, is that Claudia?" Lauren asked, waving at them. "It is!"

"Is Tina here?" Milly asked, straining her neck.

"That has to be Tina--look at those sunglasses." Lacey said.

Milly nodded. "And that stupidly perfect butt."

Lauren laughed and Claudia and Tina saw them and hurried over.

"Lauren!" Claudia cried. "I'm so happy to see you! You look fantastic!"

"So do you!" Lauren replied, hugging her.

Milly and Lacey hugged Tina, and then all started talking at once, causing them all to laugh, Sam wandering over.

"Oh wow...is that Tina?" Sam asked.

Tina tilted her sunglasses down and looked at him over them. "Wow...you got hot."

"And he became my boyfriend." Lacey told her, taking his arm and marking her territory.

Tina nodded approvingly. "Looks like he's good in the sack."

"From what I hear he is." Milly told her.

"So is Dean still funny looking, or did he suddenly get all sexy too?" Tina asked. "And what about John? Did he get married again?"

Milly laughed. "Now, now--Lacey and I called John, Tina--you gotta find some other guy."

Tina sighed. "Fine. Hey--you two wanna skip school and hang-out? Catch up?"

"Sure!" Lacey and Milly replied merrily.

"Can we, Mom?" Milly asked Lauren, who was talking animatedly with Claudia.

Lauren looked at her. "I don't really mind. Let's not tell your Dad though, okay?"

Sam had a look on his face, and Lacey saw so she kissed him.

"It's all right, Sammy, it's one day. Go to class, have fun, and we'll see each other after school." Lacey told him.

Tina nodded. "And keep those buns firm for a nice go before dinner."

Sam blushed and kissed Lacey goodbye, Tina, Lacey and Milly heading off to the nearby Diner. They were talking rather happily, checking out the older men that were around.

"What would you rate him?" Tina asked, pointing to a man on a stool at the counter.

Lacey laughed. "He's like 60."

Tina shrugged. "Bet he's financially stable though. Look at those threads--and his watch!"

Milly shrugged and nodded, sipping her coffee. "He's kind of sexy if you like fit old men with graying hair."

"Wow, I forgot you too were weird when you were together." Lacey said. "I'd only do that old guy if he had a mansion and a really hot sports car to leave me when he croaked."

Tina and Milly laughed, and Lacey smiled at herself. Rating men was their favorite thing to do together, and Milly was talking to her. It was a nice change of pace, and then Dean had to walk in.

"Holy shit! Is that Dean Winchester?!" Tina asked excitedly. "Tell me one of you has gotten with that."

Milly took her hair out of her ponytail and tried to hide behind her hair as Dean approached the table.

"Who's your hot friend, Lacey?" Dean asked.

Tina rolled her eyes. "I don't look _that_ different, Booger Bear."

"Ewww, it's Tina. You're not stalking my Dad again, are you?" Dean asked, sitting down next to her. "Hey, Mill."

Milly gave Lacey a look, and Lacey sighed and got out of the booth seat, letting Milly out. Tina made a face and then nodded.

"So Dean and Milly have been sleeping together?" Tina asked, Milly leaving the Diner.

Dean sighed. "I'm going to go talk to her."

Lacey sighed as Dean left, and Tina looked at her.

"All right...I need every detail." Tina said.

**ooXXoo**

"So how's the Witch?" Bobby asked Lauren at the counter in the kitchen.

Lauren gave him a look. "Claudia is doing fine. Be nice to her."

"Why? She's never nice to me." Bobby replied.

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Look at you being a baby."

"Hello, Lauren! Oh...if it isn't the little man." Claudia said, sitting next to Bobby.

"You see?" Bobby asked Lauren.

"I have to see Dean tomorrow! This is stupid! I hate him!" Milly yelled, coming in the door.

"Then don't go see him." Tina told her.

Lacey nodded. "You don't have to."

"He point blank came up to me and told me that he wanted me to be there for his birthday tomorrow. What was I supposed to do? So I nodded, because I'm still not speaking to him!" Milly continued.

Claudia nodded. "Sounds like Milly's still the drama queen. She and Dean sleeping together?"

Bobby growled. "Absolutely not!"

"She just wishes." Lauren replied.

"Don't get so worked up, Bobby. I'm sure Dean is better in the bedroom department than you are, so you're little girl won't be let down." Claudia teased.

"Now, now, Claudia, put the claws away. Bobby is quite skilled in the bedroom department. Just the other night I cheered." Lauren said.

They all looked up to gagging sounds, and then Lauren rolled her eyes as Claudia laughed, Tina, Lacey and Milly making looking like they were choking.

"Don't say that while we're in the room!" Lacey said.

Lauren laughed. "_You_ walked into _our_ conversation. Don't complain."

"So what's this about Dean?" Claudia asked. "I hear Lacey and Sam are dating, but it sounds like Dean and Milly may be getting all hot and heavy already."

"I totally wish. I kind of fell in love, but he's retarded and doesn't know what love is and told me he was 'sorry' when I confessed." Milly explained. "Now if you'll excuse us, we all have some homework to do."

"Have fun!" Lauren and Claudia called up to them.

"Stop encouraging them to have sex." Bobby sighed, going into his study.

Lauren leaned in and Claudia perked up her ears. "He has no idea that his little Lacey has lost her virginity to little Sammy who lost his to her."

"Awww! That's so cute!" Claudia cooed softly. "Wait...how's he going to take his favorite little girl isn't really so little anymore?"

_Feedback is Love!_


	17. It's Your Birthday, Dean WinchesterP1

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Lacey, Milly, Tina, Billy and all others you do not know_

* * *

**It's Your Birthday, Dean Winchester...What's With the Third Wheel?**

"So...what are you going to do tomorrow?" Tina asked as the three laid downstairs on the floor in sleeping bags.

Milly shrugged. "Go see him. He asked, didn't he?"

"Have you forgiven him?" Lacey asked her slowly.

Milly shrugged again. "Not really. I hurt when I see him because even though I know how he is, I _know_ him. Dean Winchester is capable of love and it hurts that after all of these years, he doesn't love me like I love him."

"You have to give him some credit, Mill--the boy's been around." Tina told her. "Like he has any actual feelings."

The three laughed a little and then Milly turned over to face away from them, Tina in the middle. Tina rubbed her shoulder, and then grasped Milly's hand, Milly squeezing it back.

"Let's change the subject." Tina announced.

"Sammy's good in the sack." Milly said.

"Hey!" Lacey said, reaching over and smacking her lightly. "Who said we were talking about _that_?"

Tina laughed. "I wanna know though! How'd it all happen?"

Lacey shrugged a little. "Well Sammy's liked me for ages, and I really liked him. So we started dating, and then we slept together, and it was really nice. He's so perfect for me."

"You're 17, Lace--you're talking like he's the one." Tina said.

Milly turned to face her sister. "Do you think Sam's the one?"

Lacey turned to them, propping herself up on her hand. "I think Sam's the one for me right now. I can't see into the future. Maybe if Sam and I are still dating for the next few years then maybe I'll be more aware if he's _the_ one or not. I mean I love him, I do--but like Tina said, I'm only 17. I don't want to think about actual marriage right now."

Milly nodded. "Yeah. Me neither. You know, I don't even care about sleeping with him anymore--I just want him to love me."

"I'm sure he does, honey." Lacey responded.

Tina nodded. "He's just too scared to admit it, and you can't fault him for that."

"I know, I know." Milly said, turning back over to face away from them. "I'm just going to go to sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Tina and Lacey chorused.

They all turned to get into their respective comfortable sleeping positions, and with one look at the wall, Milly sighed heavily and closed her eyes.

**ooXXoo**

"What if she doesn't come?" Dean asked his father.

John smiled a little. "We need to talk, Dean."

Dean looked at him. "About what?"

Sam shrugged. "About how much you love Milly."

"Please." Dean said, scoffing.

John sighed. "Do you know how I knew I loved your mother?"

"How?" Sam asked.

John smiled a little. "For me I just knew."

"Oh _that_ helps!" Dean told him angrily, drinking his coffee.

John rolled his eyes. "Let me finish. I just knew because I knew that I couldn't be without her. I had to be near her everyday. I loved how the sunlight caught her hair and the way that when she laughed, her eyes always lit up. Even when she was making fun of me, I knew that she loved me, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I had to hold her and kiss her--did I ever tell you guys that we were defying her parents by being together?"

"What? No." Sam said. "You never told us that."

John nodded. "Probably because you two would run off and defy me all the time knowing that I did it to parents too."

Dean looked at him. "You defied her parents?"

John shrugged. "I wasn't quite good enough for her...but I loved her--I took care of her...I protected her..."

John trailed off thinking about the night that Mary died, and left the room before Sam or Dean could say anything, and then popped his head back in.

"Happy birthday, Dean." John told him.

"Thanks, Dad." Dean replied, and watched his father leave. "Sam?"

"Yeah?" Sam asked him.

Dean took a deep breath. "Do you think I could have the place to myself for a little bit?"

Sam nodded. "Sure. Dad and I will go get something to eat."

Dean nodded, and then he changed his clothes a couple times and sat on his bed, thinking about what exactly he had to say to Milly. He looked up as knuckles rapped on his door, and he smiled a little.

"No one was home so I just kind of let myself in. Was that okay?" Milly asked him.

"Yeah...that was fine." Dean assured her.

**ooXXoo**

"What do you think Milly and Dean are up to?" Lacey asked Tina, both of them sitting in the diner.

Tina shrugged. "Getting through all their sexual tension with actions instead of useless words. If the two can't agree they should just be having it out with angry sex instead of arguing."

"Sounds like something only _you_ would say." Sam explained, taking the seat next to Lacey, kissing her softly as Tina shrugged.

"Well don't blame me if I speak the truth. Hey...where's your amazingly sexy father?" Tina asked, changing the subject and looking around the diner. "Did he come in with you?"

Sam made a face. "Did you just call my father sexy?"

Tina nodded as Lacey shrugged slowly.

"To be fair, Sammy...your father _is_ 'amazingly sexy'." Lacey admitted.

Sam looked at her. "Not you too!"

Lacey shrugged. "It's the truth, Sammy. Don't get your knickers all in a twist about it."

"Knickers." Tina laughed. "Man I've missed you."

Lacey beamed. "I've missed you too. Milly and I watched **Meet Me in St. Louis** the other day and thought of you."

"I'm the only Ms. Ballard you'll ever find." Tina said proudly. "For what would I be without my Esther and Rose Smith?"

Lacey smiled. "As Rose, I'm inclined to just smile and nod. But since Esther's not here, I guess I'll have to come up with some witty remark and then reap what I've sowed trying to make you miserable."

"I'm lost." Sam said.

Tina and Lacey laughed, telling him not to worry about it, and then John came in the doors. Tina immediately fixed her hair and then smiled when John came over to talk to Lacey.

"Lacey, I can't get a hold of your mother _or_ your father. Do you know what's up with them?" John asked. "I'd just head over to your house, but you were right here when I dropped Sammy off, so..."

Lacey laughed a little. "If they're not answering, then they're prolly either getting busy, or they're watching a movie with Aunt Claudia."

"Hi, John." Tina told him, making a 'come hither' face at him.

John smiled awkwardly. "Tina."

Before Tina could hit on him any further, John left the table and headed out of the diner, Tina turning to Sam and Lacey immediately after watching him walk away.

"Does he still sleep in the same bedroom?" Tina asked Sam.

Lacey burst out laughing as Sam made an appalled face and then pursed his lips to show Tina he wasn't answering such a question.

_Feedback is Love!_


	18. It's Your Birthday, Dean WinchesterP2

**Dislcaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Lacey, Milly, Tina, Billy and all others you do not know_

* * *

**It's Your Birthday, Dean Winchester...What's With the Third Wheel? P2**

"You look fantastic." Dean told Milly, standing up.

Milly blushed a little. "Thanks...I just threw it together."

"So...you're talking to me." Dean pointed out.

Milly shrugged. "It's your birthday and you asked me to come, I can't ignore you. Besides, I bought you a present."

Milly handed him a small box and he smiled a little as she sat on the bed, him following suit. He opened it up to find a watch, and not just any watch, but the watch he'd been wanting for the last 6 months.

Milly smiled as his smile grew. "I've been saving up for a long while to buy you that. I remember the first time that we walked by that store, and you kept going back to the stand while we were inside, pining for it. You looked like a kid who found a puppy they wanted that their parents wouldn't buy them. So...two months afterwards I went in and begged the manager to hold it for me until I could completely pay it off--kind of like lay-away. After a lot of convincing, and Mom promising some special favors she never intended to go through with, they held it until last week when I used my allowance to pay off the last of it."

Dean couldn't hold back his reaction--he kissed her. She responded briefly and then pulled away, and Dean looked her in the eye as she shook her head.

"Dean--" She began.

"--I love you." Dean interrupted her.

Milly looked at him rather surprised. "You what?"

Dean nodded, sticking his hand in her hair and running his fingers through it. "I love you, Milly Auburn. I love that you always steal food off of my plate at the diner. I love how you flip your hair when you're flirting with me, and how you actually care about me. I love how you figure out what you want and you don't back down until you get it...and you have me. I'm not going anywhere--I want to be with you."

Milly smiled. "You love me?"

"I love you." He repeated. "Now can I stop saying it and just kiss you?"

Milly laughed and kissed him softly, smiling when he deepened the kiss, pulling her back with him on the bed.

"Thank you for the watch." Dean whispered, tucking hair behind her hair as she laid against him.

Milly shrugged. "It was nothing."

Dean smiled and kissed her again, turning them over. They kissed for a few more minutes before Dean's hand traveled down to the zipper on Milly's jeans and she set her hand on his.

"What are you doing?" She asked him softly.

Dean smiled, nuzzling her nose with his. "We're going to break some rules."

**ooXXoo**

"This is for you." Sam told Lacey, picking a flower off of a nearby bush and handing it to her. "A pretty flower, for a pretty girl."

Lacey smiled. "And it's red--doesn't that symbolize passion?"

"John was wearing white--he can't be too pure when he's got two kids, am I right?" Tina asked them.

Sam rolled his eyes. "What does that have to do with the flower?"

"Colors don't always mean what people think they symbolize. God, aren't _you_ supposed to be the smart one?" Tina asked him.

Sam sighed. "You're still here, why?"

"I'm bored, and I don't know exactly where your father ran off." Tina admitted. "And though watching all the lovey-dovey stuff is making me gag, it's better than sitting by myself all bored doing nothing."

"Hey guys!" Billy said, coming up to them on the sidewalk. "Where's Milly?"

"It's Dean's birthday today, so she went to give him the watch she bought him." Lacey explained.

Billy nodded. "The only reason I asked was because you and Sam aren't on a date, and so I assumed maybe she'd be around, just lagging be...hello."

Billy started smiling at Tina as he finally looked at her hard for the first time since joining the group. Tina smiled a little too, wondering why on earth a boy her age was actually looking good to her. Billy smiled a little more, and then Sam coughed and the eye contact was broken, Billy looking at Sam.

"All right...I'm gonna go ahead and go. I have homework to do." Billy said, and then looked at Tina. "Nice to kind of meet you."

Tina nodded. "You too."

Billy took off before any proper introductions could be made, and Lacey looked at Tina, laughing a little.

"Seems to me like John has some competition." Lacey said. "Thank goodness too, because fighting with Milly for John is more than enough for me."

Sam nudged her. "I'm standing right next to you."

Tina smiled and looked in the direction Billy had left. "What's his name?"

"Billy. He's actually Milly's best friend. You see...this is what you get for being away for like 5 years!" Lacey chastised her.

Tina shrugged. "Oh well. Where were we? Red=Passion, or something like that?"

Sam sighed. "Can we ditch her?"

Tina rolled her eyes as Lacey punched him in the arm. "God, I'll leave you two alone! I need to shop for new shoes anyways."

Tina waved off Lacey trying to tell her that she could keep tagging along with her and Sam, and then turned to Sam when Tina bounded off across the street to a small shoe store.

"If we ever get married, the three of us are going to turn into Claudia and my parents." Lacey said, sighing.

Sam nodded and then smiled a little. "Does Bobby push Claudia in front of moving cars?"

Lacey laughed a little and rolled her eyes. "Someone is _so_ getting a brownie point deductible...after I get you out of that shirt because I've wanted to do that all afternoon!"

**ooXXoo**

Milly laughed awkwardly, putting her hands over her face. "I'm sorry, I'm terrible!"

Dean smiled and stroked her hair. "Mill...you were _not_ terrible."

"Yes I was." Milly told him, removing her hands and looking at him.

Milly was lying on her back under the covers, Dean leaning against but not quite on top of her, hovering over her a little stroking her hair. She pushed her bangs out of her face and returned the kiss Dean initiated.

"You were perfect." Dean whispered, kissing her again.

Milly shook her head. "I was terrible. I had no idea what to do--I'm still not sure I know what to do."

Dean chuckled. "I got enjoyment out of the last four go's."

Milly blushed. "So did I...I just...the first go was painful and _beyond_ awkward. Then we get to the second go, and it's a little less painful and awkward, same with the third--and the fourth was just awkward. Sex is so not like what you see in the movies and on TV shows. Sex is...enjoyable sure, but it's not some walk in the park that you catch onto the first go around. I don't think I'm good at it."

"Milly." Dean said.

Milly took a breath. "Yeah?"

"Stop being so hard on yourself and just accept the fact that you were perfect." Dean told her, running his hand down her arm and holding her hand, bringing it up to his lips and kissing her fingertips. "You were perfect."

Milly nodded slowly and right when he thought she was going to agree she said, "I blame society for teens' views of sexual activities."

"Milly." Dean said again.

Milly smiled and giggled at his stern face and stroked his cheek. "Tell me you love me again."

Dean sighed. "No."

"Please?" Milly asked, her smile growing.

"No." Dean told her again, shaking his head, a smile threatening to form on his face.

Milly pouted. "Oh, come on! Just say it. You know you want to."

Dean smiled and stroked her hair. "I love you."

Milly beamed. "I love you too."

_Feedback is Love!_


	19. Sleepovers and Spats

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Lacey, Milly, Lauren, Claudia, Tina and all others you do not know._

**A/N: **Hello Hello peoples, Ky and I have had this done for a week or so but I've been so busy, but yay! it's finally up. And for my "Iris" readers, I have the majority of the next chapter wrote up, I just have to finish the ending and then it will be posted, not sure when exactly, but definitely before Christmas. Good news: I will have more time for writing now that I've been able to drop one of my jobs. My Gram gave me money for March. (For those of you that don't know, Kyla and I are going to see Jensen and Jared in March). So I'm super excited! :) Next chapter should be up soon! We're getting _this_ much closer to Season One for TtW! -Kalli

_This is a Kyla/Kalli creation_

* * *

**Sleepovers and Spats**

"So let me get this straight...we're leaving our children alone together?" Bobby asked Lauren.

Lauren sighed. "Bobby...I can stay if you absolutely have to have me stay."

"Thank, God! John, look--Lauren's decided to stay with the kids." Bobby said, faking enthusiasm.

Lauren rolled her eyes. "I do happen to be two of those children's mother. Now stop being a dick and go hunt a demon with your big, stupid buddy."

"What's wrong with you?" John asked her calmly.

"I keep saying she's pregnant." Milly said, shrugging, entering the room. "Now can you please keep the arguing down? Tina and Lacey are _actually_ studying upstairs."

"My child is _studying_?" Claudia asked. "You never told me Milly had a sense of humor, L."

Lauren smiled. "I had no idea, C."

"There's this really attractive boy at school." Tina said, coming into the room and going to the fridge. "He's like this huge nerd, and I need to get good grades to attract him."

"She didn't like my idea about flashing him." Milly said with a shrug.

Lacey rolled her eyes, entering the room as well. "That's because you know better than I do that Billy isn't that kind of guy."

"Billy? Milly's Billy?" Bobby asked skeptically.

"Ewww! He's not _my_ Billy!" Milly protested. "Don't say things like that! He's just my best friend."

"Can we finish our conversation sometime this century?" John asked impatiently. "What if someone dies while we learn about the meaningless personal problems our teenagers have in High School?"

Lauren sighed. "I'll stay with the kids."

"Yeah...we like Mom better anyways." Milly said with a grin. "No offense, Dad."

"Then it's settled. Lauren will stay, and you two will go kill the demon." Claudia said, giving Bobby a smug smile, him making a face at her. "And Tina and I will finish our ghost hunt."

Tina smiled. "Awesome--but I'll be back for the test on Monday, right? I mean it took a week to switch into all of Billy's classes, and I can't blow it. I need him to ask me out."

Claudia laughed. "Yeah. I promise."

Tina grinned. "Awesome! I'm gonna go ahead and go finish my homework, then we can leave."

Claudia nodded, and then the girls all went back upstairs as the adults got ready to split.

**ooXXoo**

Once John and Bobby had taken off, Claudia, Tina and the Auburn Girls had dinner and then Tina and Claudia took off as well. Lauren cleaned up the dishes as Milly and Lacey cleared off the table, and then Lauren looked at them.

"Why don't you guys go take off and see your boyfriends?" Lauren said.

Lacey raised an eyebrow. "You mean like a sleepover?"

Lauren nodded. "Yeah. This is the only time you'll ever get to do this, so why not take advantage of it?"

"Mom...what's wrong?" Milly asked. "I have this funny feeling that you don't really want us to leave."

"Yeah, Mom. You're acting sad, and you're _never_ sad. You're Lauren Auburn--you're like the happy go lucky one of us, and you're the one who's always optimistic." Lacey said.

Lauren smiled. "I just need some time to myself to figure things out, you know? Your father and I keep fighting about how to raise you two as teenagers, and there's things going on with me I need to figure out before I drag everyone else into it. So...why don't you go hang out with Sam and Dean, and we'll see each other for lunch, all right?"

Milly nodded slowly. "All right...if you insist."

Lacey was the first to kiss her mother's cheek, and then Milly did, both of them heading up the stairs, Lauren sighing. Once she'd waved to them and watched them walk down the sidewalk headed to see Sam and Dean, Lauren locked up the house and cleaned a bit. Then she ran her fingers through her hair and went upstairs to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and then she looked at herself in the mirror.

"You can't ignore it forever, Lauren." She told her reflection. "Get over the fear and just do it."

With that, Lauren took a deep breath and went into the master bedroom that she shared with Bobby and found her hunting duffle. She opened it up and pulled out a box, sighing loudly as she looked at it.

"It's now or never." She said softly, pulling the pregnancy test out of the box.

**ooXXoo**

"What are you guys doing here?" Sam asked.

Lacey shrugged. "Mom sent us to sleepover."

"Did someone say, 'sleepover'?" Dean asked out loud, popping up next to his brother.

Milly grinned and went straight for him, kissing him. "Our fathers are gone, so Mom sent us over. Something's up with her, but we're not quite sure what yet."

"Do you think you should be with her instead of over here with us?" Sam asked, taking Lacey's hand as she closed the front door behind her.

Lacey shook her head. "Mom wanted to be alone, and when an Auburn girl wants to be alone, you leave them alone--remember that for future reference."

Dean moved his head towards the bedroom and Milly giggled and took his hand dragging him back there. Lacey laughed and rolled her eyes, her and Sam going into the kitchen to make a snack. Sam watched her lovingly, and Lacey looked up at him, blushing.

"What?" She asked him with a giggle.

Sam shrugged. "Nothing...I just...I love watching you make food."

Lacey smiled. "Thanks, Sammy. So...what do you wanna do?"

"There are normally pillow fights at sleepovers..." Sam suggested, trailing off and wiggling his eyebrows.

Lacey laughed. "Consider yourself challenged."

Sam grinned. "Good."

Lacey shook her head and laughed some more. "You're sooooo not gonna win."

Sam wiggled his eyebrows. "You underestimate me."

Lacey shrugged and they both had a sandwich before they went into Sam's bedroom and changed into their pajamas, Sam hitting Lacey with a pillow.

Lacey made a surprised face. "Oh you asked for it, Samuel Winchester!"

Sam shrugged, and the two hit each other with pillows for a while before Sam tackled Lacey and pinned her to his bed, kissing her. Lacey smiled and kissed him back, running her fingers through his hair as they breathed heavily.

"I like sleepovers." Sam whispered.

Lacey smiled. "Stop talking and keep kissing."

**ooXXoo**

Lauren ran her fingers through her hair, and looked at the timer on the dresser, not wanting at all to look at the results. She couldn't be pregnant again--she just couldn't be. She had an 18 year-old and a 17 year-old, and she'd told herself that after Lacey, that was it. How could this happen? She was always safe. She and Bobby took every precaution there was, so why was she late? Why?

"I don't want to know." Lauren told herself out loud suddenly. "I just don't."

She turned the dial on the timer so that it went off, and then she tossed it into the top drawer, picking up the pregnancy test and tossing it into the garbage next to the sink without looking at it. If she didn't look at it, it wouldn't exist. That's how she was going to look at it--it didn't exist. And while Lauren was in denial, Dean was getting into his bed, Milly in the adjoining bathroom.

"You know what I think is silly?" Dean asked.

"Mmm?" Milly asked, a toothbrush in her mouth.

"You making me get this TV in here." Dean replied.

Milly spit into the sink. "I like the TV."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Bedrooms were made for...not watching TV."

Milly laughed and rinsed off her toothbrush, setting it on the side of the sink she'd claimed for herself, and then went into the bedroom.

"You know what _I_ think is silly?" Milly asked him, leaning on the doorframe.

"What?" Dean asked, smirking as he looked her up and down.

"You thinking I like smelling like you." Milly said lifting the collar of his large shirt she was wearing to sniff it. "I mean what did you do? Sweat in it?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "That does _not_ smell like my sweat."

Milly smiled. "Wanna watch a movie?"

Dean shook his head. "Nah."

"Dean...you can't seriously want more." Milly said. "We never talk anymore."

"We do too talk." Dean told her.

Milly rolled her eyes. "I just wanna cuddle and watch a movie."

"Fine...fine. What movie?" Dean asked.

Milly smiled. "You'll see."

"No chick flicks!" Dean said.

Milly pouted. "But those are make-out movies."

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine--just don't pick one of the _really_ stupid ones."

**ooXXoo**

The next day, Bobby came home and told Lauren that it had all been a wild goose chase. The girls were in the living room watching a movie, and Bobby sighed as he saw Lauren's upset face as she tried to cook in the kitchen.

"Lauren...I'm sorry." Bobby said.

Lauren nodded. "Yeah...you should be."

Bobby sighed. "I deserved that."

Lauren shrugged. "Our daughter's aren't babies."

"But they're still our little girls! How can you just let them go around doing whatever they want?" Bobby asked angrily.

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Who are we to tell them what to do, Bobby? We're their parents, maybe, but Milly was conceived on our first date, Bobby Singer! We had known each other for exactly two _days_ before we slept together! You can't tell them they can't have sex! You can't tell them that they can't go hunt when we do it all the time! I know you want to be the perfect father, but you also have to be realistic."

"Realistic? Our daughters are still in High School, and they shouldn't be having sex. They shouldn't be sleeping over at boys' houses, and they shouldn't be hunting--they should be focusing on college and having an actual life." Bobby retorted.

Lauren nodded. "Yes...lives that _they_ have to choose for themselves."

Before Bobby could argue with her anymore, Lauren left to go upstairs, and Lacey sighed, coming into the room.

"She means well, Daddy." Lacey said. "You can't see it from her point of view at all?"

Bobby looked at her. "You're my little girl, Lace--I can't let you go around being reckless."

"Dad, we have to live our own lives--sorry, but I'm not letting you run my life anymore." Milly said, coming into the room and standing next to her sister. "I'm 18, I'm graduating, and then I'm living my own life."

"You're going to college." Bobby told her firmly.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself to sleep better at night." Milly replied.

"Milly, stop talking to Daddy like that." Lacey said. "He's got our best interests at heart, and he deserves your respect."

Milly looked at her sister. "And Mom doesn't? I get that he wants us to have a better life than he did, but that doesn't mean he has the right to live it for us! I'm sleeping with Dean, Dad. Does that make you angry? I hope it does."

Milly headed up the stairs after her mother, leaving Bobby stunned. He was pissed, and he was confused, and Lacey took a breath before Bobby kicked the door on the cabinet underneath the sink. Lacey jumped a little, and then she felt her heart sink a little as Bobby spoke up.

"I'm so glad you're still my innocent little girl." Bobby told her. "At least I raised one of you right."

Lacey swallowed. She didn't want to tell him, but she knew it wasn't fair to anyone if she kept her mouth shut and let her father think what he was thinking.

"I slept with Sam...Daddy. I'm sorry to disappoint you with that, but I'm not sorry I did it. I love him, he loves me, he treats me well, I'm going to college, and I respect you...I just have to make my own choices." Lacey said slowly.

Bobby looked at her, and Lacey felt her heart break...he was devastated.

**ooXXoo**

The Auburn Girls sat in their respective rooms trying to sort out the events. Lauren looked through old photo albums, and kept casting looks at the bathroom door, a part of her curious about what the result on the test was. Milly sat in her room with her headphones in her ears, listening to her music as she e-mailed Dean back and forth on her laptop. Lacey laid on her stomach on her bed doing her homework, and thinking about the look on her father's face. And Bobby...Bobby went to John's.

"What's wrong, Bobby?" John asked, opening the door after several hard pounds on the front door.

"I want to talk to Dean...now." Bobby said angrily.

John nodded. "Dean! Get your butt down here! Now!"

"Coming!" Dean called downstairs, appearing a couple moments later and then stopping on the stairs as he saw Bobby. "I haven't done anything wrong."

"Sleeping with my daughter, is nothing wrong?" Bobby asked him.

John looked at him. "You promised, Dean!"

Dean shrugged. "You told me that when you're in love, you break the rules. That, and technically you said that if I promised not to touch her you'd let us date, and you don't actually have control over who or what I touch so...loophole."

"I'm not here because you're sleeping with my daughter--at least not entirely. I have half the mind to rip you a new one, but I'm here because Milly is going to college." Bobby told Dean. "I don't give a shit if you two have after school plans to go and hunt--my daughter has potential, and she's not wasting her time with you out doing something that could get her killed. I don't think you're a bad kid, Dean--you're a decent person--but my daughter is going to be studying, and doing homework, and getting a degree. I don't want this life for her, and if you really loved her, you wouldn't let her throw away her future."

Dean didn't know what to say so he just nodded, and John looked at Bobby.

"Do I need to yell at Sam?" John asked.

Bobby shook his head. "So far the only thing your sons have done to piss me off is sleep with my little girls. I just...I needed to squash these delusions of hunting."

John nodded. "I understand, Bobby."

Bobby nodded too. "I didn't mean to come down so hard on you, Dean, but my daughters are the most important people in my life besides my wife, and if I have to cut you out of Milly's life in order to protect her, I will. Just...she's not hunting with you, all right?"

"Yes, sir." Dean said.

"Good." Bobby said. "I'll leave you three to have a good day together."

Bobby went back to the house, and went up to the bedroom he shared with Lauren, and then went to wash his face in the bathroom when she looked at him and then looked away. She was mad at him, and he knew he needed to say something to her, but he wasn't sure what. So he washed his face, and as he dried off his face and opened his eyes, he saw it--a pregnancy test in the trash can. He tossed the towel aside and picked it up out of the garbage, staring at it and then picking up the discarded box next to it so he could make out what the result of it was.

_Feedback is Love!_


	20. And the Truth is Out

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Lacey, Milly, Lauren, Tina and all others you do not know_

_This is a Kyla/Kalli Creation_

* * *

**And the Truth is Out**

John called Dean and Sam into the living room and sat them down on the couch, pacing a little before he looked at them.

"All right...I'm not quite sure where to begin, so I'm going to just start. Sam: I can't believe that you went off and slept with Lacey! How could you do that? It's rhetorical for now, so shut your mouth. Dean: Do you understand how much trouble you are in right now? Bobby is going to have your hide if you hurt his daughter, and what were you thinking when you decided you were going to hunt with her? Sam...you go first." John said.

Sam nodded slowly and took a deep breath. "Lacey is my favorite person, Dad. I love her, and I love spending time with her, and I love being near her. I just--I guess I just wanted to experience that with her. We were safe, and it's only been a couple times, and I'm treating her like she should be treated. I love you, Dad, and I love Uncle Bobby, and I understand that you want the best for us, but Lacey and I made a choice together, and I don't regret it."

"When the Hell did you get so...chick flicky?" Dean asked him. "I mean seriously...you're 15."

"It's not your turn, Dean." John told him, and then looked at Sam. "Look, I'm not the man that can tell you to wait until marriage and not be a hypocrite, and though I wish you'd waited...I see the way you look at each other. I'm behind your relationship, and I know you love each other...just try not to piss Bobby off anymore. Okay...it's your turn now, Dean."

Dean sighed. "I love Milly, I love sleeping with Milly, and though I was looking forward to hunting with Milly, I'm not going to piss Bobby off because he can kill me."

"That's it?" John asked.

Dean shrugged. "I broke some rules, but I love her enough to break rules for her, so I'm fine with that--no guilty conscience. And if I said I didn't enjoy the sex with her, I'd be lying."

"You didn't have to mention it at all." John said.

Sam nodded. "Dad's got a point."

"Dad's just jealous he's never slept with an Auburn Girl. Wait a second! You're the only Winchester man who's never slept with an Auburn Girl! You have no idea what you're missing, Dad." Dean said, and then wiped the stupid smirk off his face when John shot him a look.

"I have no idea what Milly sees in you." John told Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes. "I'm adorable."

John nodded slowly and replied sarcastically, "Exactly...you're adorable."

John sighed as the boys looked at each other, and then he waved his hand and let them go back to what they had been doing. He didn't control them, and though he knew he controlled their futures, he knew that they were in love and he wasn't going to dash their love lives like his had almost been dashed before.

**ooXXoo**

"LAUREN!" Bobby cried, running into the bedroom.

"What's wrong?" Lauren asked him.

Bobby held up the pregnancy test. "One of our daughters is pregnant!"

Lauren looked shocked, but Bobby had no idea that it was because it was her test and not Lacey's or Milly's.

"I know, right?!" Bobby asked angrily. "I've got boys to kill!"

"Bobby, why would our daughters dispose of a pregnancy test in _our_ bathroom?" Lauren asked. "They have their own, right in between their rooms."

Bobby nodded. "Exactly! Using ours was crafty!"

"You think one of our daughters is pregnant, and they wanted to hide it so bad that they threw the test away in our bathroom garbage?" Lauren asked. "That _is_ what you think, right?"

"Of course!" Bobby said. "I need to go and figure out which Winchester's grave to dig tonight."

"Bobby, stop!" Lauren told him, getting up off of the bed. "Stop this! You're a good father! You are! You make sure they do their homework, you protect them...but they live their own lives, Bobby. You have to let go sooner or later and let them make their own decisions and mistakes. You taught them right from wrong, but you have to let them figure out what that is for them now. Milly and Lacey are good girls, and neither of them is pregnant."

"But...the test." Bobby said lamely.

Lauren smiled sadly. "It's mine, Bobby..._I'm_ pregnant."

"What?" Bobby asked her.

Lauren nodded. "Yeah. I mean you did say the test was positive, right?"

Bobby nodded dumbly. "Yeah...it's positive..."

"Then...I'm pregnant, Bobby. _We're_ pregnant." Lauren said. "Oh my God, I'm having another baby."

**ooXXoo**

"This is so retarded!" Tina exclaimed at lunch the next day.

Lacey patted her back. "Billy just doesn't know you're interested."

"Again...flash him." Milly said.

"Milly!" Lacey chastised.

"He'd probably be flattered as well as confused." Milly shrugged. "Besides, _someone_ needs to start having some fun, because Dean's been distant, and not talkative."

"So he's been giving you more action than talk?" Tina asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

Milly nodded. "Pretty much. He doesn't want to talk...like at all. I can't just sleep with him like all the time and not have conversations with him!"

"Most girls would kill to just sleep with Dean Winchester." Brandi said, coming up to their table with Amanda and Melissa in tow as always.

Milly smiled. "Yes, but some of us value an actual _relationship_ with men. We can't all be sluts."

Brandi scoffed. "That was a clever comeback."

"Nice sarcasm, Brandi!" Melissa told her. "Where's Sam?"

"Sam is taking a make-up test right now." Lacey said. "And even if he wasn't, he's my boy, and not yours. Keep on dreaming...since that's all you're really good at anyways."

Amanda smiled. "As fun as this conversation is, I think I feel a zit coming on, so I'm gonna go look in a mirror."

Amanda bounded off, and then Milly stood up and Brandi stepped closer to her, both of them looking at each other and glaring.

"Is there going to be a cat fight?" Dean asked suddenly, showing up with a smirk on his face.

"That was exactly the _wrong_ thing to say." Milly said, and took off.

Dean sighed as Milly went past him, and Sam showed up, taking Lacey by the hand and kissing her, making Melissa frown. Brandi went up to Dean and took a hold of his shirt, Dean pushing her off and walking away, leaving Billy and Matty completely confused, and yet in awe--things were more complicated than they used to be, and everyone wanted the happy-go-lucky times back.

**ooXXoo**

Lacey snuggled against Sam as they sat on the couch in the house that night, Lauren in the kitchen making them snacks.

"Wait, wait...your mother is pregnant?" Sam asked.

Lacey nodded. "Yeah. She went to the doctor's early this morning with Dad so they'd have concrete evidence before they told Mill and I."

"I bet Milly's excited." Sam said.

"Mill keeps saying Santa gave her a brother." Lacey laughed. "See, Mill wants to have a little brother so she can make him her slave."

Sam laughed too. "She wants to be a puppet-master, huh?"

Lacey nodded and then looked at him. "I'm really proud of you, Sammy."

"What for?" Sam asked her, stroking her hair.

Lacey shrugged. "You aced your make-up exam, your passing every class, and you stood up to your Dad when you didn't have to."

Sam kissed her tenderly. "I did it for you, Lacey Hope Auburn. I love you, and I want to protect you and be with you, and I'm not ashamed of what we did. We experienced something new together, and reached a new level of intimacy."

Lacey smiled and kissed Sam again, both of them sitting there and kissing for a little while before they heard Bobby clear his throat.

"I said you could come on in and hang out--not swallow each other's tongues." Bobby said angrily.

"Bobby...get your ass out of their space and let them have a date." Lauren told him, coming into the room with snacks for Lacey and Sam. "Why don't you go upstairs and wait for me, all right? Now."

Bobby sighed but did as he was told, and Lacey sighed too.

"I totally don't feel like his favorite anymore." Lacey said.

Lauren smiled. "If you weren't his favorite, Sam wouldn't be having any trouble at all right now."

"That's not entirely true." Sam told them softly.

"What do you mean?" Lacey asked him, both her and Lauren looking at Sam intently.

"Even though Bobby's more protective of Lace--I'm not going to argue with that at all--he totally chewed Dean out last night." Sam explained. "About Milly...and college and hunting."

**ooXXoo**

"Dad...stop coming in and expecting me to talk to you, because I'm giving you the silent treatment." Milly said, looking at her magazine when someone walked in her door.

"Well, I'm not your father, but if I was I'd be ashamed at how terrible you are at _giving_ people the silent treatment." Dean told her with a smirk.

Milly looked up at him for a second and then looked back at her magazine. "Whatever...it's not like we're even really talking either. I'm not in the mood, Dean, so just go back home."

Dean sighed. "I'm not here for sex, Mill."

Milly looked up and set her magazine on her lap. "Why not?"

Dean laughed a little. "I've been masking some things with intimacy with me and you, and I think it's about time we talked about it, because I love you and not talking things out with you is pushing you away. I finally got a hold of you even after I was a complete idiot, and I'd rather not lose you now."

"Come here." Milly said with a soft smile, patting the bed.

Milly sat up and moved a little as Dean sat down next to her, looking her in the eye and smiled at her. He was glad he got to call her his, and he rested his hand on hers and took a deep breath as she sat patiently waiting for what he was going to say.

"We shouldn't go hunting together." Dean told her. "You have too much potential, Mill, and I don't want you to be in danger practically every day."

Milly made a face. "Hunting with you is no one's decision but mine, Dean."

Dean took another breath. "I just...I think we need to plan a different future."

"Did Dad talk to you?" Milly asked angrily.

Dean swallowed but nodded, watching Milly's face change...and he wasn't happy with the look she was giving him.

**ooXXoo**

Lacey rested her head in Sam's lap and he stroked her hair as they lounged there enjoying each other's company and gossiping about every little thing.

"You're no longer going to be the baby." Sam told her. "Lucky you."

Lacey smiled. "It's a blessing and a curse, I'm sure. I'm going to be the middle child."

Sam laughed as Lacey shuddered, and then she laughed too and he cocked his head to one side.

"How do you think the favorites will change?" Sam asked.

Lacey shrugged. "I'm sure that if it's a boy, Milly and I are both out of the running. Mom will have her little boy to protect and coddle, and Daddy will have the little boy he doesn't think he has to overprotect because he'll take after him."

"So if you get a brother...you're both benched?" Sam asked with a laugh.

Lacey nodded. "Completely. So...what do you think of Tina and Billy?"

Sam laughed. "I think Tina's more compatible with Matthew, to tell you the truth."

"Oh God, no. I'd have to disown them both. I think Billy's good for Tina--maybe not the other way around, but hey. Just crushing on him is getting her to do her schoolwork. At this rate, she'll make it into community college." Lacey joked.

"Oh, so true. The poor bimbo had no idea what was up until she saw him." Sam said.

"Samuel Winchester, don't you dare call her a bimbo again!" Lacey told him, turning so she was lying on her back instead of on her side. "She's just more of a hunter than a scholar."

Sam scoffed. "Hunter is _definitely_ the right word...and poor Billy's the prey."

Lacey rolled her eyes. "Be careful...she could totally take you."

"Meaning?" Sam asked playfully.

Lacey shrugged. "Meaning I think _you'd_ be the one pushed in front of a moving bus if it came down to you and her."

Lacey laughed as Sam's jaw dropped, and he tickled her profusely until she told him to stop, so he kissed her gently.

**ooXXoo**

Milly looked at Dean as he finished telling her what her father had told him, and then she ran her fingers through her hair and sighed.

"I love my father, I do, but it's my choice, Dean. Don't you get that?" Milly asked him.

Dean nodded. "Of course I get it, I just--your Dad can take me."

"Do you love me?" Milly asked him quickly.

Dean tucked her hair behind her ear. "Of course I do."

Milly nodded. "Well I love you too. You want to go hunting after you graduate, and I'm not going to let you go off and do that on your own. I'm not going to sit on some campus and worry about you every second, feeling guilty because I could be out there helping you and protecting you."

"Milly..._I'm_ the one that should be protecting _you_." Dean told her, leaning in a little.

Milly smiled. "I appreciate the chivalry, Dean, but with the job that our parents have that we love to do, it's kind of a shared gig between girlfriend and boyfriend. I need and want to do my fair share of protecting you, all right? I love you, Dean Winchester, and my decision to hunt with you is my own, and I'm following through with it."

Dean sighed. "But what about your potential? What about college? You have fantastic grades, even if Lacey's are better, and you could go to any university you wanted practically and get a degree in something. You could live a normal life and you could be happy and safe."

Milly kissed him softly. "I'm not letting you go alone. I'd rather be out there doing the right thing saving people from what they don't understand, that we do, than sitting in some crowded classroom with a monotone professor droning on about this and that. I'd rather be with you doing the dirty, and helping people, and being spontaneous, than trying to figure out what I'm going to major in. I want to be with you, Dean Winchester."

Dean nodded and kissed her happily, proud of himself for having this talk with her, and also incredibly excited that she was going to hunt with him. He wanted to hunt, and the idea of hunting was much more pleasant for him with Milly thrown into the mix.

"Too much talk and not enough action." Milly whispered, lying on her bed, pulling him to her.

Dean sighed. "I can't sleep with you while your parents are home."

Milly nodded and let go of his shirt. "Damn...I'm in the mood now too."

Dean bit his lip sadly. "Really?"

Milly looked at him. "Never mind...the feeling passed."

"Damn." Dean told her, and they lay next to each other looking up at the ceiling.

_Feedback is Love!_


	21. Stalking John Winchester

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Milly, Lacey, Tina and all others you do not know_

**A/N: **So this one's basically all humor. As you can tell by the title. :P

* * *

**Stalking John Winchester**

Milly, Lacey and Tina were in green, camo clothes, and sitting in a tree with binoculars and a laptop. While Tina operated the laptop, Lacey kept a check on the listening equipment, and Milly operated the binoculars.

"Nothing out of the ordinary yet." Milly said, smirking through her lipgloss. "Take it off...take it all off, baby."

"What is wrong with you?" Lacey asked.

"He's getting into the shower." Milly told them. "It's freaking sexy. Have you seen his pecks?"

"How could we when _you_ have the binoculars and we didn't put cameras in the bathroom?" Tina asked. "Why can't I operate those anyways? I love him more!"

"I'm oldest, I call dibs." Milly said, and then she giggled. "That's right...take it off..."

"Slut." Tina coughed.

"What else am I supposed to do? Just watch and pretend it doesn't turn me on?" Milly asked.

Lacey laughed. "Or you can switch tasks with me...and I can make sure he's doing the whole shower thing right."

Milly put the binoculars down for a second and looked at Lacey.

"Not a chance." She said and put the binoculars back up to her eyes and then she sighed. "I missed the pants coming off and him getting into the shower."

"Now's the time to focus on how to get out of this tree...so we can get in there and actually _see_ him naked." Tina said.

"You know if you'd handed the binoculars over instead of trying to make a witty remark, I could have actually seen him get his pants off." Lacey told Milly. "There is something wrong with you...up here."

Milly shrugged as Lacey pointing to her head. "Keeps me young."

"Let's get on in and look around--steal some boxers." Tina said, shutting the laptop. "Seriously...we have very little time before he gets out of the shower."

Lacey shook her head. "Last time Milly and I stalked him, he knew we were doing it."

"It's not my fault you fell over when we got in the window!" Milly protested.

Lacey shot her a look. "He said our names from downstairs, it caught me off guard and _then_ I fell in the window."

Milly nodded. "Oh yeah...right. Then he made as cocoa."

"Was he naked while he made the cocoa?" Tina asked hopefully.

Lacey shook her head. "Sadly...no."

"Oh let's go in anyways. If we get in there fast enough, we can catch him coming out of the shower." Milly said.

"That's the first news I've heard all night!" Tina exclaimed, and Lacey shushed her quickly. "But are you absolutely sure that we can?"

Lacey nodded. "Yeah--Sam's at a study group."

Milly nodded too. "Yeah--Dean's out with some shop class guys he met at school. We're totally good to go."

Milly and Lacey started getting out of the tree first, Milly getting down the ground the quickest, brushing off her camo tank and her tight camo pants, fixing her rather stylish Barrette. Lacey was in looser camo pants, with a white shirt under a camo sweatshirt and her hair was pulled back with a green barrette, while Tina was in a long sleeved camo shirt and camo sweatpants, her hair in a neat bun at the base of her neck, some curls hanging out in front of her face, while Milly's hair was out and wavy under the hat, Lacey's hair straight and manageable in a very stylish high ponytail.

"We're seriously going in?" Lacey asked. "What if he grabs us by the ear?"

"It _is_ what he does...maybe we should give up." Tina said.

"It's not like we haven't been in there before." Milly told them. "I'm ashamed anyways! There is a hot, wet, naked man in there! And not just _any_ hot, wet, naked man! Who doesn't wanna see naked John Winchester with water dripping down him?!"

Lacey and Tina's faces lit up, and then they grinned a little as Milly smiled.

"Exactly. Let's go." Milly said.

"Fine, but can we do it the spy way and split up and then meet up?" Lacey pleaded. "This is the most fun I've had in weeks."

"Well it's up there for me...Dean and I had a whole lot of fun yesterday." Milly said with a smirk.

Tina shrugged. "This is by far the funnest thing I've done all week. Amanda actually tried to convert me into the clique yesterday."

"That dirty bitch!" Lacey exclaimed.

Milly laughed. "Wow...I didn't realize you hated Amanda so much."

"No? Every time I leave Sammy alone she tries to grope him. I'm gonna freaking kill her." Lacey replied.

Tina smiled. "Let's fill this moment of fury with the thoughts of naked John coming out and freezing in astonishment that we made it into his bathroom without him knowing. Longer for us to stare at him."

"That image is so beautiful." Lacey said with a smile, over-dramatizing the line a little with a squeal.

Milly nodded. "Well we won't see anything if we don't hurry--what guy do you know that takes a shower longer than twenty minutes?"

In response, the girls hurried into the house, making sure that no one was watching them sneak in. When they got inside, they split up, Lacey taking the downstairs, Tina taking the basement, and Milly going upstairs.

In the basement, Tina looked around for any fun trinkets she could steal to put on her dresser. Old photos, hunting trinkets--anything. She just wanted a piece of John to be in her room always and forever. Unfortunately, she found pretty much nothing--just a dank, musty basement with rats. One scuttled by her, making her let out a gasp, but she was not about to let John hear her, so no sound escaped her lips.

Lacey, however, was having even less adventure on the bottom floor. She'd seen it all before, and wished she'd beaten Milly out of getting to choose who went where. The shower and bedrooms were upstairs so how was she going to get her boxers? How was she going to get to see John naked? Oh she was going upstairs.

"This is Mad Dog to Princess. Do you copy? Over." Tina said to Lacey from the basement.

"This is Princess to Mad Dog. I read you. Over." Lacey replied, having heard Tina through her earpiece.

"There is nothing down here. Over." Tina said.

"Nothing here either. Over." Lacey told her.

"Tiger to Princess and Mad Dog...there is a very hot, very wet man up here." Milly said.

Milly had pocketed three pairs of boxers, and then when Tina and Lacey had said they were coming upstairs to catch John in his birthday suit, Milly heard the shower switch off. All of their spy fun had just made this mission less fun because John stepped out of the shower and started drying off before they could do anything about it.

"Okay, he's out of the shower. We have to abort before he finds us and tells our parents. Over." Milly whispered.

Tina shook her head. "There is no way I'm leaving without seeing John Winchester at least in a towel."

"I am not getting grounded, Mad Dog! I have a date with Dreamy tomorrow!" Lacey replied.

Milly nodded. "I agree with Princess--I need Devil Sex tomorrow."

Tina was going to protest, but Milly stepped on a stair, and when she did a loud creaking was heard, and the girls had to book it.

"You girls can stop pretending to be spies now." John said out loud.

Milly sighed. "I'm so not seeing Devil Sex tomorrow."

"No you're not, Tiger--especially not now that I know Dean's codename." John told her.

"Good news is you're so fabulous when you've got a toweling covering your privates and you're still wet." Milly smiled.

Tina giggled as she and Lacey met Milly on the stairs, John standing in the middle of the hallway with only a towel covering his bottom half.

"I would so tap that." Lacey said grinning.

"You have Dreamy--Sex-on-a-Stick is mine." Tina told her.

Milly pouted. "I'm the oldest--why can't _I_ have Sex-on-a-Stick?"

"I think I'm the sweetest one, so I should get Sex-on-a-Stick." Lacey replied.

John rolled his eyes. "Give me back my boxers and go home you three. Now."

Milly sighed. "How do you know?"

"I know everything--you guys should really believe me on that." John said, holding out his hand.

"Everything?" Lacey mused.

John didn't like the look on Lacey's face and was completely scandalized when Tina reached out and pulled the towel off of him. The three girls burst out laughing and he started telling them all they were grounded.

"My God, it was _so_ worth it!" Lacey exclaimed.

"Can I get a picture?" Milly asked.

John sent them a glare and went into his room, slamming the door behind him.

"You have the hottest butt ever!" Tina called after him.

Then the three high-fived and laughed all the way home reminiscing and deciding to make a national 'Stalk John Winchester Day'.

_Feedback is Love!_


	22. The Bare, Naked Truth

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Lacey, Milly, Matty, Billy and all others you do not know_

_This is a Kyla/Kalli Creation_

* * *

**The Bare, Naked Truth**

"You two are _so_ grounded! In fact, you're more than grounded! You're officially under house arrest! No boyfriends, no TV, no school--in fact you're going to be homeschooled from now on!" Bobby thundered.

"Mooooom!" Milly and Lacey whined.

"Tell him he's being unreasonable!" Milly protested.

Lacey nodded. "Daddy! Come on!"

"Don't you, 'Daddy' me!" Bobby replied.

Lacey pouted and though Bobby looked like he was going to cave, he shook his head firmly.

"Bobby--stop torturing your children." Lauren told him calmly. "And stop torturing me--I'm not homeschooling them."

"What? You're just gonna let them go around ripping towels off of men?!" Bobby asked angrily.

Lauren laughed. "It's not their fault John can't keep a good hold on his towel."

Bobby sent her a look. "You're actually enjoying this, aren't you?"

Lauren nodded. "Actually...yes. Our girls just successfully stalked a hunter--they're pretty amazing."

"I swear, Lauren, if we have another girl, I'm killing myself!" Bobby cried.

"Is that a promise?" Lauren asked him.

Milly and Lacey couldn't for the life of them hold back their laughter as their parents went to two opposite parts of the house and slammed the doors behind them. Milly and Lacey high fived each other, and then quickly made it look like they were sad about thaw they'd done when Bobby came out and pointed at them.

"Grounded." He repeated.

"We get it, Dad!" Milly said, rolling her eyes.

Bobby smiled a little and nodded. "Oh, yeah?"

"Daddy! Daddy! We promise we won't ever do anything like this again." Lacey told him sweetly, taking his hand. "We doubly swear."

Milly nodded quickly and Bobby smiled but sighed.

"Who am I kidding--you two are your mother's daughters." Bobby said, and went back into his room, slamming the door behind him.

"Thank you!" Milly called after him.

* * *

The next morning, Lacey was rather excited to be going to school. She sat down at her desk and took out her notebook and her pens, and she was ready to go. School was a happy place for her. She was popular, she was smart, the students and the teachers loved her, and she'd seen John Winchester naked the day before. For once, a Monday was a better day than a Friday.

"You're late Miss Harris." Ms. Sweeney informed her.

Lacey's smile lessoned--okay, so maybe not _better_ than Friday. At least on Friday she knew that she wouldn't have to see Amanda Harris until Monday. So this Monday was better than last Monday with visions of naked John Winchester running in her head, but Amanda was in class.

"I'm here aren't I?" Amanda asked her teacher, sitting down at her science desk which was next to Lacey and Matty's and then leaning over and whispering, "How's Sammy?"

Lacey glared at her. "You are _not_ allowed to call him that."

"Girls? Is what you're talking about more important than my lesson? And if so, would you like to share?" Ms. Sweeney asked.

Lacey and Amanda both looked at their teacher and shook their heads, listening to the lesson...well Lacey listened--Amanda filed her nails and checked her face for zits every fifteen minutes. And while they were in class having their fun, Milly was giving Dean a backrub in homeroom, Brandi looking at them enviously.

"She wants me." Dean whispered.

Milly rolled her eyes. "Say it again, please--only this time sound like you hate the idea."

Milly stopped touching Dean and he sighed, turning to face her. The teacher made a derisive noise in his throat and Milly pointed toward the front, but Dean shook his head.

"I really don't want detention." Milly told him.

Mr. Hanes rapped his knuckles on his desk. "Mr. Winchester, if you'd kindly stop flirting with Miss Auburn, I could continue my lecture without anymore distractions."

Dean turned to him. "Our love life is in a bit of a crisis right now, could you give us a minute?"

"Dean!" Milly chastised. "I'm so sorry Mr. Hanes--he's turning around right now."

"Perhaps we should go back to a seating chart..." Mr. Hanes began, but everyone starting moaning and complaining and Dean sighed heavily and turned to face him.

"Fine. You were going on about something about stuff that happened a long time ago, right?" Dean asked him.

Milly buried her head in her hands and then looked up as Mr. Hanes began to go on with his lesson, poking Dean hard in the back with her pen--that would teach him for saying their love life was in crisis.

* * *

"This is the worst Monday ever!" Lacey said angrily, sitting down violently at the lunch table.

Milly nodded and sat down rather violently herself. "I know exactly what you mean!"

"It can't be _that_ bad." Matty said, sitting down next to Lacey. "After Ms. Sweeney threatened detention, Amanda stopped asking about how good in bed Sam was--which thank you for not answering, because I so don't want to know."

"Well those are better questions than, 'Don't you ever service Dean? A man is only as good as the woman that rides him'." Milly complained. "He announced to our _entire_ first period that our love life was in crisis!"

Matty snorted into his school pudding. "Well you do...service him, don't you?"

Milly sent him a glare. "What do you think?"

"I think that a man is only as good as the woman that rides him." Matty said.

Milly reached over the table and smacked him in the arm as Billy came over and sat down, Tina joining them too, but sitting on the other side of Lacey.

"Where is Sam going to sit?" Lacey asked.

"Sam's getting help in the science room right now, actually." Billy informed her. "Told me to tell you not to wait for him, cause he may miss lunch."

Lacey sighed. "Awesome. Where's Dean?"

"He's hanging out with the Auto Shop Class guys again." Milly said biting into a carrot from her home packed lunch. "He's been--oh my God!"

"What?" Lacey asked, looking around.

"Hottie at 2 o'clock." Tina said, nodding happily. "That is one nice ass--good spot, Milly."

Milly beamed. "Why thank you. I'd like to think I still know how to pick them."

"Is it just me...or is he coming over here?" Billy asked.

* * *

Lauren sighed loudly and sat down on the couch, looking at all of the food on the coffee table. She'd made some, grabbed bags of others from the pantry, and for some reason now she didn't want any of it. Stupid food cravings.

"I want takeout." Lauren said as Bobby came down the stairs.

Bobby raised an eyebrow. "But...that's like all the food you ever craved when you were pregnant with Milly and Lacey."

Lauren nodded. "Yeah, but...I don't want it. I wanted the peanut butter at first, but then I saw the potato chips, and then thought about chicken, and then when I made the chicken, I thought about turkey, which made me think of Thanksgiving, and I thought, 'I wanted pie like all the way through my pregnancy with Milly'. Then I remembered that I gained like 5 extra pounds with her, and decided against pie, and wanted nachos, since I wanted those with Lacey. And now? Now I want takeout. Maybe fries."

"Fine. Let's go." Bobby said, grabbing the keys. "Who's going to eat all that?"

"You?" Lauren asked after a pause.

Bobby sighed. "Go sit in the car and I'll clean up."

"We should get the girls a puppy today. I wouldn't mind having one around while I'm pregnant and you're still hunting." Lauren said.

"Where are the girls?" Bobby asked, coming out of the kitchen after putting away the food.

Lauren laughed. "School."

"What? I meant it when I said no school! The boys are there! _Other_ boys are there!" Bobby said.

Lauren rolled her eyes. "You want your children to go to college right?"

"Yes." Bobby answered.

Lauren nodded. "Then do you really want me homeschooling them?"

Bobby sighed. "No. Let's go get you food."

Lauren beamed. "Teriyaki here we come!"

* * *

"You've got a nice ass." Tina told the hot boy that came over to their table.

He smiled. "Thank you. I don't believe we've met."

At first they all thought he was talking to Tina, but he held his hand out to Lacey. Lacey did a double take, but took his hand and smiled at him.

"I'm Lacey. Lacey Auburn." Lacey introduced herself.

He smiled. "Beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

"She has a boyfriend--do you work in the Auto Shop Class?" Milly asked. "I couldn't help but notice the grease on you."

He laughed and smiled at Milly too. "Yes, I do--I know your boyfriend, Dean. He's showed us all pictures."

Milly blushed. "Oh."

He turned back to Lacey. "I'm Lance. Lance Sherman."

"I'm Tina--Tina White. I'm single." Tina told her, holding her hand out to him.

"Well then I should be hitting on you, I guess. You sure you have a boyfriend? Or is your sister just trying to have me for herself?" Lance asked Lacey after looking away from Tina.

Lacey blushed. "I'm dating Dean's younger brother, Sam. Surely he told you."

Lance shrugged a little. "Guilty as charged, but you're beautiful and I had to try."

"You are such a sleaze--you're Tina's kind of man." Milly said, popping another carrot into her mouth. "Take a seat."

Milly scooted over so that Lance could sit next to her as he laughed, and he looked at her as Lacey bit into her sandwich. Matty was sending him death glares, and Billy was a little upset that Tina and Milly were throwing themselves at him.

"Really? And what does sleaze entail for you?" He asked.

Milly shrugged. "You're beyond hot, you're dirty, you have terrible pick-up lines, and you hit on girls in relationships--if it wasn't for the last part, you'd be _my_ kind of man, and if you had brains on top of all of that minus the last line, you'd be _Lacey's_ kind of man. But since you hit on women in relationships, you're Tina's kind of man."

"Milly, I love you." Billy said suddenly. "Are you from outer space--because your butt is out of this world."

Everyone looked at him, Tina's smiling completely fading, none of them realizing that he was saying that to be Tina's kind of man.

* * *

"How could you?!" Tina asked angrily as she, Lacey and Milly went inside the Auburn house.

Milly sighed. "He doesn't really love me!"

Tina glared. "He _said_ he did! You stole my almost boyfriend!"

Tina smacked Milly in the arm and Lacey laughed.

"I'm sure there's a logical explanation." Lacey said. "Billy prolly just said it to get Tina to think he was her kind of man. At first I thought he was serious, but then he looked at Tina and got up and left--it's all about you, Tina."

Tina pondered that. "Hmmm...I guess so. Sorry for hitting you, Mill."

Milly smacked Tina's arm. "Payback's a bitch, huh? Now get out of my house."

Tina smiled cause Milly smiled when she'd said it, and then they hugged and Tina left.

"So...you and Lance gonna have an affair?" Lacey asked, pouring herself some apple juice.

Milly laughed. "No. Why? You want him?"

"Nah. He pretty much gave up on me when I kept mentioning Sammy--hence why he grabbed your ass on your way to Math." Lacey pointed out.

Milly shrugged. "I'd never cheat on Dean, and thanks by the way for pointing out that I was second choice."

"But you _knew_ you were second choice." Lacey said.

"I'm done! You take her!" Bobby announced, coming in the house and going straight upstairs.

Milly laughed. "What did you do to him now, Mommy?"

Lauren shrugged. "My food cravings are driving him insane."

Lacey smiled. "At least you didn't get hit on by a sleaze today, Mommy."

"Who says I didn't?" Lauren replied, and the three laughed.

* * *

Dean threw his backpack at the couch and John looked up abruptly. It had narrowly missed him, and though he wanted to get angry, Sam came in dismally too and let his backpack slide off and hit the floor.

"Okay...what's wrong?" John asked.

Dean growled. "Lance grabbed Milly's ass. He knew I was looking, and she didn't, and she liked it. She _liked_ it! I'm going upstairs!"

John sighed. "What about you, Sam?"

"Lacey saw you naked." Sam said.

John nodded. "She tell you about that?"

Sam shook his head. "No, she didn't. Why didn't you?"

"Because that's what I should do at the breakfast table, Sam. Come down and go, 'Morning boys, your girlfriends say me naked last night'." John gave Sam a look. "Please. Who did you hear it from?"

"Billy. Billy's upset and having girl problems of his own." Sam explained.

John nodded. "You know...if you didn't have girlfriends...you wouldn't have any girl problems."

Dean came down the stairs and sighed. "No, I wouldn't have girl problems if I wasn't dating Milly."

John looked over at him. "I thought you loved Milly."

"I do, oh I do." Dean said. "I love everything about her--except the emotional trauma she puts me through."

"You have to take the good with the bad." John replied, researching his next hunt.

Sam nodded. "Speaking of the bad...Milly and Lacey saw Dad naked."

_Feedback is Love!_


	23. Oh, Those Silly Boys

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Lacey, Milly, Tina and all others you do not know_

**Oh, Those Silly Boys**

While things were hectic and angry at the Auburn's and Winchester's, Tina was a little fed up with the way things were going with her and Billy. Why hadn't he asked her out yet? Hadn't she given him every sign? Sure, she'd been hitting on Lance, but seriously--she was doing stuff in school, she was flirting with him--why hadn't he asked her out yet?

And so, Tina had a new plan: go talk to him. She knew where he was because she had asked Milly, who had hurried her out of the house because of her grounding. So here she was, standing in front of Billy's house. She was going to find out once and for all why he hadn't made a move on her--did he really love Milly? No...he couldn't...well he could. They were best friends. Why shouldn't he?

Tina shook the thoughts away and went straight up to the door, smiling a little and then knocking on the door. She looked at her feet and took a deep breath, then looked up when nothing happened. She looked to the driveway--a car was there. Someone had to be home. And sure enough, two seconds later, the door started to open and there was Billy--completely surprised to see her.

"Um...hi." Billy said.

"Am I not attractive enough for you?" Tina asked him.

Billy looked surprised. "What?"

"Am I not attractive enough for you?" Tina asked again.

"You're beautiful." Billy told her.

"Then why haven't you asked me out?" Tina asked him exasperatedly, throwing her hands up in the air. "I mean I've pretty much given you all the signs, haven't I? I want to date you! It's crazy too because this is the first time I've ever been attracted to a male who wasn't old enough to be my father...or my grandfather! I always thought I'd just marry some rich, old guy, then give him a heart attack and inherit all his money! This is new for me! And you went and told Milly you loved her and complimented her freakishly attractive butt!"

Billy laughed a little, and Tina glared at him.

"Why are you laughing?" Tina asked him.

Billy shrugged. "I was trying to live up to the standards of being your kind of man."

Tina made a face. "Um...what? Sorry, I'm not smart...I'm slow."

Billy took her hands and Tina found herself blushing a little. She smiled though as Billy stepped closer to her and Billy found himself smiling too.

"At the table with Lance when Milly was listing off what made men you girls' kind of men...I was trying to be all sleazy--but it's not me. I just want to take you out on a respectable date--you know...pick you up, take you out, bring you home, walk you up to your door. I want to court you, I just...I'm not forward. I hang out with Milly because I started doing her homework back in Elementary school, and she latched on. I adore her, don't get me wrong...I just don't have her kind of courage." Billy explained.

Knowing this new information and nodding a bit, Tina kissed him. She wasn't going to, but she felt the moment deserved one, and since he wasn't going to be forward, she had to be. After they pulled away, Tina smiled at him.

"You're now my boyfriend." Tina said.

Billy grinned. "That means you're my girlfriend...so you wanna go on a date tonight?"

Tina nodded. "Absolutely."

--

Lauren stood in front of her floor length mirror and took a deep breath--she wasn't quite showing yet, but she was a little bloated.

"I'm going to be fat." Lauren pouted.

Bobby smiled and came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "No you're not. You're going to be pregnant."

Lauren turned around to face him and put her arms around his neck. "I love you."

Bobby kissed her. "I love you too. How did I get a girl like you?"

Lauren shrugged and smiled. "I have really low standards, and you saved my life. How else was I going to pay you back but with impregnating first date sex?"

Bobby rolled his eyes and kissed Lauren again, both of them kissing each other happily until Milly and Lacey came into the room and milly made a gagging noise. Lacey smacked her sister in the arm as Lauren and Bobby broke apart, and Bobby sent them both a look as Lacey pointed to her sister to place the blame.

"What do you want?" Bobby asked.

"We're bored!" Milly whined.

Bobby shrugged. "You're grounded--you're not supposed to be entertained."

"Mommy!" Milly whined, Lacey joining her.

"Come on! Santa blessed you with a baby, and I can easily ask him for more quality time with my parents next Christmas--the man works miracles!" Milly said.

Lacey nodded. "It's true--she got everything she wanted for Christmas sans the mail-order husband."

Milly smiled. "Mom bought me a taizer."

"Against my wishes." Bobby said.

"Movie?" Lacey asked. "Please? Daddy, you can watch too."

"That's a _great_ idea!" Lauren said. "Come on, Bobby, what do you say?"

Bobby shook his head. "Oh no...I don't think so."

"I'll make it up to you." Lauren said, unbuttoning one of her husband's buttons as Milly gagged and Lacey said that was taking the cute romance a little too far.

Bobby sighed. "Fine--but nothing stupid!"

--

Dean came down the stairs and sat on the couch next to Sam, who was a little fidgety. Sam looked at his brother and then back at the TV, John coming out into the living room, his nose in his journal.

"Should I go talk to her?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded. "Absolutely."

"Are you going to talk to Milly?" Sam asked him.

Dean shook his head. "Absolutely not."

Sam sighed. "You should talk to her--let her explain her side of things."

Dean rolled his eyes, and then turned off the TV. "I don't want to talk to her right now. Dad, can I go hang out with Lance and the guys at the garage?"

"Sure." John said absent-mindedly. "Just try to both be home for dinner."

The boys nodded, and then Sam went to see Lacey, and Dean went to the garage to work on cars and get his mind off of things. When he rang the doorbell, Lauren answered it, and Sam was surprised as to what he heard.

"I said no stupid movies! What girl actually gets with a man like that?!" Bobby asked.

"The kind of girl that likes bad boys." Milly told him.

Lacey nodded. "Wouldn't you want him?"

"No! He's a jerk!" Bobby said.

Milly and Lacey giggled and responded together, "But a _hot_ jerk!"

"I should lock you two up and ship you off to a nunnery." Bobby said, and Lauren ushered Sam to come on in.

"Before you say anything, Bobby, let the boy talk to his girlfriend." Lauren said.

Bobby sighed. "Fine."

Lacey got up off of the couch and she and Sam went into the kitchen.

"I'm really happy to see you." Lacey said, but she frowned when she went to kiss him and Sam backed away.

"We need to talk." Sam told her.

It was at that moment that Milly looked at her parents and Lauren nodded.

"No." Bobby said.

"I want to go and talk to John about Dean's graduation gift." Milly stressed. "Please?"

"Go." Lauren told her.

--

"What the Hell am I hunting this time?" John asked himself, and then he looked up as the doorbell rang. "What?"

He got up and opened the door to see Milly standing there.

"Hey, John. I know I'm supposed to be all grounded and all because of the incident, but Mom told me I could come and talk to you about Dean's graduation gift." Milly said.

John nodded. "Come on in--you have perfect timing because he's not here."

"Why isn't he here?" Milly asked, going in the house.

John shrugged as he shut the front door and went back to the table to sit down. "He was upset about Lance touching you at school and went to the garage to hang out with the guys."

Milly sighed. "I need to talk to him, but I'm going to let him cool down. I'm here because I think that Dean should get a car, and I've been saving up money I've been getting for birthdays, and holidays, and Mom's willing to give me a fair amount, but...he's going to be hunting. He's not always going to be with you or Sammy, and I think he needs his own set of wheels. Especially since he's graduating."

John smiled. "You want to buy him a car as a graduation present?"

Milly nodded. "Yeah. With the money I've saved, and my allowance, and the bit Mom's willing to chip in, I think it's perfect. I just thought that I'd go ahead and make sure it was okay with you."

"You bought him that expensive watch." John said.

"So?" Milly asked, trying to figure out what the relevance was.

"So what did he give you for your birthday?" John asked.

Milly shrugged. "Well he didn't give me anything really expensive, but that's okay."

"I was thinking of giving him the Impala." John said.

Milly was surprised. "Seriously?"

John nodded. "I was thinking of having it checked out and maybe reupholstered or something."

"Can I maybe help you out with that?" Milly asked.

John smiled. "I think he'd really appreciate that."

Milly nodded. "He won't like it, but I think I could get Lance and some of the guys in Auto Shop to help out and it'll be cheaper."

"Do you trust that they know what they're doing?" John asked.

"Yeah, I do." Milly said.

John smiled. "And so an unlikely alliance was formed."

Milly nodded. "And so it was...sorry I saw you naked."

John laughed. "No you're not."

"You're right...I'm totally not." Milly admitted with a laugh.

--

Lacey wished she knew exactly what was getting Sam so down. They were never mad at each other or avoiding of each other, so it had to be something serious. What could possibly be wrong with him that he would shy away from her? Did he know about John? That was the only logical thing that Lacey could come up with that he'd be upset about.

Lacey put her hands in her pockets. "What's wrong, Sammy?"

"You saw my father naked, Lace--what do you think is wrong?" Sam asked her.

Lacey sighed. "Right...Sammy...it was just some really stupid fun with the girls. It didn't mean anything."

Sam shook his head. "But it wasn't just stupid fun, Lace--I know how you three feel about my father."

"Sam--I'm not in love with your father! I'm in love with you!" Lacey told him. "Yes, I think your father is hot, but he's not you! He doesn't treat me like you do! He doesn't love me like you do! I just...it was stupid fun with the girls. Who do you think I am, Sammy?"

Sam sighed. "I just--I don't want to be second best to him!"

Lacey went up to him and took his hands. "Sammy...you are _not_ second best to your father!"

"How do I know that? He's more attractive than me, he's confident, he hunts demons like no one I've ever seen, and he's not what Milly and Dean would call 'lame'!" Sam asked. "I mean come on--even Milly makes fun of me for my magician phase!"

Lacey laughed. "Sweetheart...I thought you were cute when you went through that. Who says real magic doesn't exist?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Okay, now I'm done with this conversation."

"What's between us, Sammy...is _real_ magic! Yes, I saw your father naked. So what? Do you really think I'm gonna leave you for him? Even if I did, he'd never have me...and I _don't want him_!" Lacey cried. "God! Why are you making this so hard on me?!"

"Why'd you have to look at him naked?!" Sam asked. "I know I'm being childish about this but you're the first girl that's ever really taken an interest in me! I'm the lame, dorky Winchester brother!"

Lacey smiled a little. "But you're _my_ lame, dorky Winchester brother. You're nerdy, and I _love _that. You're a gentleman, and I _love_ that. You're mine, Sammy...and I love that even more. So can we please...not fight anymore?"

Sam nodded slowly, and let Lacey kiss him. He loved her touch, and returned the kiss, making her smile a little. He stroked her hair, and then pulled away and gave her a smile she saw right through, but smiled it off anyways. She watched him head out the front door and thought to herself that for a first fight, she was glad it ended the way that it did.

--

"Wow! This thing cuts out its victim's heart while they're alive! How cool is that?" Milly asked John with a laugh as she thumbed through his journal.

John gave her a look. "You scare me."

Milly shrugged, and then they both looked up as Dean came in the door and sighed.

"What is she doing here? Isn't she grounded?" Dean asked his father.

Milly sighed. "Mom let me come to work some things out while Sam and Lace talk."

Dean looked straight at John. "I'm going to go upstairs and do my homework."

Milly looked at John as Dean went up the stairs. "Wow...he must be _really_ upset."

John laughed a little and then nodded to let her know she could go up to talk to him. So she went upstairs, took a deep breath as she reached Dean's door, and then opened it up. He gave her a glare, and then continued to ignore her and looked at his History homework, that he actually hadn't planned on doing.

"Talk to me about how upset you are with Lance grabbing my ass." Milly said.

"Or how upset I am that you saw my father naked?" Dean asked her, looking up at her.

Milly sighed and went up to him, taking his History book and notebook away from him and dropping them on the floor. Dean started to protest but let Milly sit on his lap, and he looked at her. She pushed her hair off of her shoulders and then looked him in the eye.

"You and your father are the only men I've ever seen naked in person, so you don't get to complain. I could care less how upset you are that he's your father, but you've seen enough women naked I probably have to use my toes to count them all." Milly said and Dean nodded slowly. "As to Lance--I'm not going to lie and tell you I hated that he grabbed my ass. I didn't mind it...but I'd never pick him over you."

"Why would you not mind it?" Dean asked. "Isn't the whole point of being a couple shutting down every other person that flirts with you that's not your significant other?"

Milly nodded. "It should be--that's how Lacey and Sammy do it. But Dean...you flirt with Brandi _everyday_ in Homeroom. _Everyday_. Don't even try to lecture me about the flirting. I didn't mind that Lance manhandled me because it was harmless and it didn't mean anything to me."

Dean sighed and slid his hand into her hair. "So you're not attracted to him?"

"To sexy Grease Monkey? No. I'm attracted to you--I love you...even when you're a total ass." Milly told him, kissing him swiftly. "Not mad at me anymore?"

"Not _completely_ mad at you anymore." Dean said with a little smile. "How about we study?"

Milly smirked. "Who was the 16th president?"

"Liam Neeson?" Dean asked playfully.

"That is such a wrong answer." Milly said with a laugh and mock appalled tone, and started unbuttoning her shirt/

"Three feet." John said, opening up Dean's bedroom door. "A grounded girl needs to get her butt home now that Sam just got back."

_Feedback is Love!_


	24. Valentine's Day

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Milly and Lacey_

**A/N:** I am back from Washington and California! Salute to Supernatural was **amazing**. Words cannot express how awesome and fun it was. Misha is freaking adorable. Ky and I had to teach him how to do the "Rock On" sign, he was too cute. And Jared? Yeah, totally grabbed his ass...to which he laughed/giggled and said, "Thank you." But I have a good excuse for it...or at least semi-good excuse. Samantha asked me if I had gotten into any trouble yet on Saturday night, and I said no, so she told me to cause a little trouble Sunday. So...I grabbed Jared's ass. Which isn't technically "trouble" but...eh. Oh well. It was fun.

Last weeks eppy was amazing! And full of Wincest. Am I the only one that noticed that? Any way...that was awesome and soooo comical. And I loved tonight's eppy, and super excited for next week. I've been waiting for the brother for weeks. I'm so excited!

But anway...Enjoy! Happy Reading!

* * *

**Valentine's Day**

Valentine's Day rolled around mighty quickly for the Auburns. Sam was excited to show his girlfriend he was genuinely interested in keeping their relationship going, and Lacey was looking forward to spending Valentine's Day with her boyfriend. Dean was feeling a little antsy, because this was the deepest relationship he'd ever been in with a girl. It had been a little over two weeks, and he loved Milly, and Milly was a little antsy herself about what was going to go down Valentine's Day. Lauren...wasn't expecting much of anything. All the Auburns knew was that the boys had planned everything for that night, and everyone was meeting before then to hang out as a large group. Sam, Dean, Bobby and Tina had everything under control.

"So wait a minute...what are the plans again?" Bobby asked his daughters.

Lacey smiled. "Tina, Billy, Sam and Dean are going to be here to take us to the new amusement park today. Then, around 5, we're separating off into couples and Sam, Dean and Tina are going to surprise us with something."

Lauren laughed. "I knew Tina was going to wear the pants in her relationship."

"Did you ever doubt it?" Milly asked, eating a grape from the bowl in the middle of the counter. "You've met Billy."

"That poor boy has no idea what he's gotten himself into." Bobby said, and then smiled a little when Lauren smacked his arm.

"Play nice, Bobby." Lauren told him.

Bobby shrugged. "Like mother, like daughter--all I'm saying."

Lauren rolled her eyes as Lacey and Milly laughed, and then Milly looked at her outfit.

"This doesn't scream romantic Valentine's Day, I'll tell you that." She said. "He told me to wear these colors. What if its sports related?"

"Then you won't come back having had sex, which is a good thing in my book." Bobby said.

Lacey smiled. "Sam told me to dress up a little, but not too much, so I chose slacks since before then we're going to be around hot dogs and condiments, and kids who might puke on big kid rides they shouldn't be trying yet."

Milly sighed. "All I know is this is a big thing for Dean--this relationship has love attached to it. He's never been with a girl he was in love with before, and I'm sure he's flipping out."

Bobby scoffed. "The boy's lucky to be with my eldest at all."

"Not really." Lauren mused. "I mean sure he's lucky he got a catch like Mill, but she pursued him...at least Sam pursued Lacey first. It's probably another thing Dean's fretting over--he doesn't really have the pants in his own relationship."

"Sammy doesn't have the pants either." Milly said with a grin.

Lacey rolled her eyes. "Sam and I are very even in this relationship. He's in control with some things, and I'm in control with other things. So play nice, Mill."

Milly sighed as Bobby groaned. "Do I get the feeling I was just compared to my father?"

Lauren laughed. "If the hostility fits."

****

When the boys and Tina showed up to whisk Milly and Lacey away, Lacey was the most excited. She was quite aware that Sam was going to try to do something romantic for her, and Milly knew her surprise was sports related. However, hand in hand everyone got to the amusement park and looked around.

"Rollercoaster, rollercoaster, rollercoaster!" Milly said excitedly jumping up and down.

Lacey smiled. "I'd like to go on the Ferris Wheel."

"The Ferris Wheel could be romantic." Sam agreed, smiling and kissing her cheek.

"Billy and I are going to go find a corner to make-out in." Tina announced.

Dean laughed. "Sounds like a good idea--that or going to the food court."

"Rollercoaster, rollercoaster, rollercoaster!" Milly said jumping up and down again.

"I like it when you jump up and down--but I don't want to go on the rollercoaster." Dean told her.

Milly rolled her eyes. "Well I do."

"The whole purpose of Valentine's Day is to do what your girlfriend, wife or fiance wants you to do." Lacey said with a shrug. "Don't look at me like that, Dean--I didn't invent the holiday."

Sam smiled. "Let's go on the Ferris Wheel, Lace."

Lacey kissed him. "You're perfect."

Dean made a gagging sound to which Sam sent him a look, and Milly hit his arm. Tina laughed, and then she and Billy ran off to go make-out in a random corner, and Dean turned to Milly. He crossed his arms over his chest and Milly shook her head and put her hand on her hips.

"Food, making out...maybe something more..." Dean told her, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Rollercoaster, rollercoaster, rollercoaster." Milly replied.

Dean sighed. "I'm not caving."

Milly rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine...I do what you want and you take me on a goddamn rollercoaster!"

Milly put her hand over her mouth as a mother and her little boy went by, the little boy surprised at what she said and the mother glaring at her. Milly and Dean both laughed a little, and then Milly let Dean drag her off. Lacey and Sam stood in the line for the Ferris Wheel and Sam stuck his hands in his pockets to search for the tickets.

"So...what's the plan for tonight?" Lacey asked him.

Sam smiled. "If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise."

Lacey shrugged. "I don't like surprises."

Sam laughed a little. "Yes you do."

"Okay...I like _some _surprises." Lacey admitted. "I would like to know where we're going though."

"Oh look--it's our turn to hand the nice guy the tickets." Sam said, trying to change the subject, since he knew he was going to crack.

Lacey nodded. "I see that...but we're about to be in a seat together...up in the air."

Sam sighed. "I'm not telling you."

Lacey smiled. "You will before the ride is over."

****

Lauren sat on the couch reading a newspaper when Bobby came into the room. She looked up and smiled at him and Bobby stood in the doorway.

"What?" She asked him. "I'm reading."

Bobby nodded. "I know...we have reservations tonight...just letting you know."

Lauren made a face. "Is there going to be seafood? I've been queasy every time I smell fish."

Bobby shrugged. "I don't know--you wanted to go there and we haven't tried it yet."

"You're tactful, Bobby--you made a reservation without figuring out what food they serve." Lauren told him with a smile, looking back at her magazine.

"Is that _Seventeen_?" Bobby asked.

Lauren shrugged. "I found it in the girls' room."

Bobby nodded. "Oh...why were you in there? Are they hiding something?"

Lauren laughed. "No...I was bored."

"Oh...thank you for getting me worked up." Bobby replied.

"It seems to happen a lot lately without my help." Lauren told him. "Remember when you found that pregnancy test in our bathroom?"

Bobby tolled his eyes. "You don't know that it _couldn't_ have been them!"

Lauren nodded. "Yeah...except that I kind of took it."

****

"Is it a restaurant?" Lacey asked him.

Sam put his fingers in his ears. "I'm not telling."

"Is it a museum?" Lacey asked, listing off the questions on her fingers.

Sam started to hum. "Not listening."

Lacey nodded. "Oh...you're talking me to a play."

"I am not taking you to a play." Sam told her. "I thought this ride was supposed to be romantic."

Lacey grinned. "I'm having fun."

Sam gave her a look. "You'll figure it out when we get there."

"So you're gonna kidnap me and lock me in a basement? I like that idea." Lacey told him and laughed when he groaned. "Hey...this holiday is about doing what I want, remember? I wanna know!"

Sam shook his head and mimed locking up his mouth. Lacey sighed and then pointed down at the ground.

"That kid just dropped ice cream on himself." Lacey pointed out.

Sam laughed a little. "That's entertaining."

"It is not! That poor kid!" Lacey gasped and Sam turned to her as she laughed. "I was kidding, Sammy! That _was_ funny. See? How can you not be having up here?"

Sam rolled his eyes and put her arm around and then started humming again when the questions started being asked again. Then once they got off the ride they went towards the food stands and were met by Milly and Dean. Lacey laughed and Sam looked them both over.

"You didn't go on the rollercoaster." Sam said.

Dean shrugged. "I didn't want to."

Milly smacked his arm. "I officially hate Valentine's Day."

Lacey shrugged. "I don't know why--you two had fun even not on the rollercoaster."

"Where is Tina?" Milly asked.

"Off doing what we should be doing." Dean informed her.

"Oh...you mean going on rides and having fun since that's what amusement parks are _supposed_ to be about?" Milly asked him.

Lacey started laughing again, and Sam took away the cotton candy he'd just handed her.

"You're too hyper already." Sam said as she reached for it.

Lacey pointed. "The kid with the ice cream! He did it again!"

Milly looked over. "Wow...that kid has dropped his ice cream like three times today."

"Three? Really? Someone needs to check him for mental problems." Lacey said, and Milly and Lacey started laughing as Tina came over with Billy.

"What are we laughing at?" Tina asked.

Dean shrugged. "Some retarded kid."

****

Lauren grabbed her coat as the got ready to leave, and came down the stairs and sat on the couch again, waiting for Bobby to finish getting ready to go.

"You're like a girl!" Lauren called up to him. "I was ready in five minutes!"

Bobby sighed. "I was fixing my hair!"

Lauren laughed. "I knew there was some reason I married you!"

"Oh, ha, ha!" Bobby replied, coming down the stairs. "I thought it might have had something to do with that assertive she-devil we spawned."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "You be nice to your eldest."

Bobby shrugged. "Just cause I didn't call Lacey a she-devil, doesn't mean I don't have a nickname for her too."

"Like angel?" Lauren asked.

Bobby sent her a look. "I don't pick favorites."

Lauren nodded. "Suuuuuure you don't. Let's go--I'm hungry."

Bobby opened the door for her and they drove to the restaurant, and Lauren pointing at a fish tank.

"Sea...food..." Lauren told him, stressing each syllable.

Bobby sighed. "Hey...it's a nice place, and I'm sure they have food other than seafood."

Lauren nodded and they were seated, and she glanced at the menu. Scallops...clams...oysters...snails...steak.

"Hey...there's cow here." Lauren said. "Amongst all of the _sea_food."

"I bought you a present." Bobby told her, pulling a jewelry box out of his pocket.

Lauren's eyes lit up. "Okay...I forgive you."

Bobby handed it over and Lauren opened it up to find a locket. She smiled at him and put it on, and then looked at him.

"I don't really have a...well...material gift for you." Lauren told him. "So...if I have fun you'll get your gift. If not...you can wait until after the baby's born and I've forgiven you for a third delivery."

Bobby laughed and then they ordered and chatted for a while about baby names.

****

Milly groaned when Dean took her to a stadium after the amusement park. She sat down in the bleachers as Dean stuck his fingers in black face paint and drew a line under each eye. Milly looked at him as he pulled out a foam finger and shook his head.

"You are seriously kidding me." She said.

Dean looked at her. "What? I like football."

"It's _Valentine's Day_!" Milly protested. "You're supposed to get dressed up and get presents, and you're supposed to pay for my food!"

"I can buy you snacks--there's a concession stand." Dean piped in.

Milly sent him a glare. "I did what you wanted and then you wouldn't even set foot in the rollercoaster line!"

Dean sighed--he had a plan, she just wasn't being receptive to it.

"Remember what Lacey said? It's a holiday about me! Like my birthday!" Milly said. "Not watching some men run around trying to catch a stupid ball--hey, that guy's hot."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah be all mad then see a hot guy and forgive it all."

Milly laughed. "Oh, it's not forgiven--I just have a distraction from the anger for now, is all."

Dean pointed to the field. "Look--cheerleaders."

Milly grabbed his foam finger and threw it. "Look--an idiot's flying finger."

****

Lacey smiled a little as Sam guided her. He'd insisted she wear a blindfold, and though he'd thought he was going to crack, she hadn't gotten him to spill what his plan was.

"It's a little chilly." Lacey said.

Sam nodded. "I know...but that's why I told you to bring a sweater--and if you need it you can have my jacket."

Lacey smiled a little more. "So...we're outside? Are you going to put me in cement shoes and push me off a boat?"

"No!" Sam told her. "Stop guessing!"

"Oh...so you're just gonna push me off the boat?" Lacey asked him.

Sam groaned. "Can't you just wait until the blindfold comes off?"

Lacey pondered it. "Uh...no."

Sam chuckled and then pulled the blindfold off and Lacey was excited at first and then turned to him a little worried.

"I didn't really mean for you to push me off of a boat." She told him.

Sam laughed. "I rented the boat and the service for the night--I promise I won't push you off...unless you make me."

Lacey smacked his arm, but then she kissed him. Sam was definitely the romantic, and Lacey loved that about him. She sat down at the little table that was set for them as Sam untied the rope from the dock so the boat could go out onto the water. He sat down with her and then opened up some sparkling cider and Lacey beamed.

"So...don't you love how I always end up guessing something really close to what's gonna happen?" Lacey asked.

Sam nodded a little. "It's definitely an interesting quality you have there."

Lacey smiled. "Would you like your present?"

"Would you like yours?" Sam asked her in reply.

Lacey nodded. "Um...yes."

****

Milly stood up as the ref made a call she didn't like and started yelling. Dean tugged on her shirt a little to make her sit down, and she sighed.

"He's blind! He's so blind!" Milly complained.

Dean laughed. "For a girl who didn't want to be here, you're sure more into it than I am."

Milly shrugged. "Well how can you be into it when some fat guy tried to kill you with the foam finger that hit him that just happened to be yours?"

Dean frowned. "I got away from him, didn't I?"

"Well...sure...but he knows where you're sitting." Milly replied and the crowd booed so she whirled her focus back to the field. "Thank you, Dean! I missed it!"

"Well excuse me." Dean replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "Would you be this into this if I'd just gone on the stupid rollercoaster with you?"

Milly sat down. "Why didn't you?"

Dean shrugged. "Because I didn't want to."

Milly rolled her eyes. "That's not the real reason and you know it. Is it because you cream like a girl? Cause I already knew that."

Dean's mouth gaped open. "I do _not_ scream like a girl!"

Milly laughed. "Yeah...yeah you do."

"You're mean." Dean told her, and smiled when the crowd cheered. "You missed it again."

Milly frowned, took Dean's foam finger, and threw it at the fat guy again, then pointed to Dean when the guy turned around. Dean glared at her and then started running when the guy started up the bleachers, and Milly laughed--this game was turning out to be a lot of fun for her.

****

Tina smiled as she handed Billy the tickets to the movie, and Billy looked at it. Billy made a face as Tina bought the snacks and the drinks, and then she looked at him and cocked her head to one side.

"What?" She asked him.

"This is a Horror Movie." Billy pointed out.

Tina nodded. "And?"

Billy looked at her. "And it's Valentine's Day."

Tina nodded slowly. "And what better way to spend it then in a dark movie theater where you have to protect me?"

Billy made a face. "I'm not good with Horror Movies."

"Well then I guess I'll be protecting you then...they don't scare me." Tina admitted.

When hunting was part of your life, movies tended to be a little less scary than the real thing. In Tina's case, that was very true--she'd only planned the horror movie to pretend to be scared to make Billy feel like he wore some sort of pants in the relationship. Apparently...he didn't wear any.

"Okay...that's a little weird, don't you think. My screaming...you letting me cower into you?" Billy asked.

Tina shrugged. "I really wanna see **Cabin by the Lake**. I hear it's disturbing...so that's right up my alley of fancies."

Billy laughed. "I have no idea why I'm attracted to you sometimes."

Tina shrugged and grinned. "It's my boobs."

****

Lacey looked over the edge of the boat and made a face as Sam tried to finish his chocolate pudding.

"There aren't...sharks in there...are there?" Lacey asked him.

Sam smiled. "Lacey...this is a lake."

Lacey nodded. "And there are freshwater sharks!"

Sam laughed. "Not in this lake."

"How do you know? Have you ever been in this lake?" Lacey asked him. "Maybe there's some abomination breed of freshwater shark of some sort living down there waiting for some pretty little thing to get ganked and fed to it!"

"Well...I guess I could push you in and you could find out." Sam told her with a shrug.

Lacey gasped. "You wouldn't dare!"

Sam shrugged. "I dunno..."

"SAM WINCHESTER!" Lacey scolded.

Sam laughed and came up to, rubbing her arms with his hands and looking at her lovingly.

"I would never let a shark eat you." He told her. "Not even pretend ones that don't exist."

Lacey smiled a little. "Promise?"

Sam kissed her. "Promise. Would you like your gift now?"

Lacey looked at her bracelet. "You gave me this."

Sam shrugged. "That wasn't the whole gift."

"Oh my God, you spoil me! You rented a boat, we have two waiters, and you got me a bracelet _and_ there's something else? Can I just marry you now and get it all over with?" Lacey asked with a laugh.

Sam blushed. "Do you want the gift or not?"

Lacey nodded vigorously. "I love gifts!"

****

Milly held the ice to Dean's eye--unfortunately Dean didn't have it in him to out run the fat guy this time. She laughed a little to herself and Dean glared at her.

"You're rotten." Dean said.

Milly shrugged. "I'm the bad seed...what else do you want to tell me that I already know?"

Dean looked at the field--the players were going in for halftime and the cheerleaders were performing. Milly followed his gaze and sighed a little.

"They're better than us." Milly said.

"They're professionals." Dean replied.

Milly nodded. "Yeah...so what?"

Dean smiled a little. "You know...getting beaten up by a fat guy not included...this was a pretty good Valentine's Day. You might want to watch the ads, Mill."

"Why?" Milly asked him. "They're all stupid anyways."

"Not all of them." Dean replied.

Milly rolled her eyes and watched the ads rolling by as the cheerleaders did their routine. She sighed a little as she saw a Budweiser ad, and then her eyes lit up a little and she dropped the ice she was holding up to Dean's eye. He grunted a little as it hit him in the groin, but he smiled when he saw her face. In big letter's scrolling across the screen red, "**Dean Winchester loves Milly Auburn**".

"You planned it all cute and I've been mean!" Milly exclaimed. "I'm so sorry I provoked the fat guy!"

Dean shrugged. "Well...I'm more worried about the ice in my groin, but okay."

Milly kissed him swiftly and then looked him in the eye. "Did you buy me anything else, Dean...or uh...is that it?"

Dean looked at her and thought about how to answer that question. She looked happy, but the wrong words could send the finger flying down the bleachers again. Dean took the foam finger and sat on it, smiling at her.

"Define..._buy_." Dean told her.

Milly pointed at him. "You are lucky you sat on that foam finger."

****

Back at home, Milly waved Dean off of the porch and rolled her eyes at Lacey and Sam making-out to end their apparently perfect evening. She walked in the door and then groaned at her mother sitting in her robe and reading yet another magazine.

"Dad had better be dressed." Milly told her mother. "Cause I do _not_ wanna know."

Lauren laughed. "Your father has a robe on too."

Milly groaned. "Gross!"

Lacey walked in with a dreamy smile on her face and then stopped dead in her tracks too as Bobby came out of the kitchen with drinks for him and Lauren.

"Dad, put clothes on!" Lacey exclaimed, covering her eyes.

Milly turned to face the front door. "Can you at least have the decency to dress yourselves after sex if you're gonna wander around the house?"

Bobby laughed. "It's my house."

Lacey groaned. "Yeah...but we live here too."

Lauren smiled. "So...how were the dates?"

"Sammy's perfect!" Lacey squealed. "We went on a boat and he didn't even feed me to sharks!"

Lauren laughed as Bobby raised an eyebrow. Milly sighed and turned to them before they could reply to Lacey.

"Dean got beaten up by a fat guy at the football game." Milly said.

"He took you to football?" Bobby asked excitedly. "I underestimated that boy."

Milly looked at him. "We had sex at the amusement park, Daddy--dream squashed."

Bobby wiped the smirk off of his face and sat on the couch in a huff.

"Milly..._kids_ go to the amusement park." Lacey told her.

Milly nodded. "I know--Dean had to pay one $20 to stop following us."

Lacey and Lauren burst out laughing as Bobby groaned, not wanting to know anything else.

Lauren smiled at Lacey. "So...how was the boat? Everything went well?"

Bobby put his fingers in his ears. "I don't wanna know! I don't!"

"Everything was perfect." Lacey said happily. "And we didn't see a shark."

"You were in a lake." Lauren told her.

Lacey sighed. "There are animals called _freshwater_ sharks!"

Milly rolled her eyes. "He rents a boat, feeds you, goes on the rides you want him to go on, doesn't feed you to sharks, and prolly had his way with you--_perfect_ Valentine's Day! I went to a football game with a man who wouldn't take me on the rollercoaster cause he screams like a girl, didn't really buy me anything and got beaten up by a fat guy. Does anyone else think that the scenarios should have been switched?"

Bobby laughed and the three of them looked at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Why are you laughing?" Lacey asked him.

Bobby laughed again. "Just picturing a fat guy beating Dean up."

_Feedback is Love!_


	25. Comforting the Auburn Girls

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Milly and Lacey_

_

* * *

_

**Comforting the Auburn Girls**

Sam groaned a little as he got out of bed, pounding being heard on the front door. He trudged down the stairs, and opened it up as John came to the top of the stairs, Dean putting his pillow over his head to drown out the sounds. Lacey looked up at him, rain dripping down her sad face, and Sam ushered her in. She hugged him and John hurried down the stairs to make some hot chocolate in the kitchen, Sam stroking her hair.

"What's wrong, Lace?" Sam asked her.

"I don't wanna go home." She replied.

Sam nodded and kissed the top of her head. "What happened?"

"Mom and Dad are fighting, Milly's being ridiculous, and I had nowhere else to go." Lacey told him, hugging him tightly as she buried her face in his chest.

Sam ran his hands along her back and kissed her head again, Dean trudging his way to the top of the stairs. He was going to make a smart-ass remark, but Lacey had started crying again, so he kept his mouth shut as Sam tried to comfort her.

"Would you like marshmallows in your hot chocolate?" John asked Lacey, poking his head out of the kitchen. "I can get you marshmallows."

"Thank you, Uncle John." Lacey told him. "Can I sleep over here tonight?"

"Of course you can." John replied, grabbing his coat and his keys. "I'll be back with marshmallows soon, I promise."

Lacey nodded and followed Sam up the stairs, Dean taking a breath.

"So...where is Milly?" Dean asked.

Lacey shrugged. "She took off to think. We're all pretty upset and can't be near each other right now."

"What was the fight about?" Dean asked her.

"Dean--stop asking her questions right now." Sam told him, smacking his arm. "Let her sit down and process."

Dean sighed loudly and went into his room, Sam helping Lacey into the room she normally spent her time in when she stayed at the Winchesters', and she laid on the bed, Sam climbing onto the bed with her. It was the middle of the night, and he knew he shouldn't badger her, so he just draped his arm over her and laid there. Lacey snuggled into him and thought about all of it, trying to figure out where exactly it all went wrong.

****

_"Bobby, you're overreacting!" Lauren yelled._

_Bobby scoffed. __**"**_**I'm**_ overreacting? You're the one that started yelling in the first place!"_

_Lacey sighed as Milly came in and sat on her bed. "This is the third time this week that they've yelled."_

_Milly nodded and flopped down on Lacey's bed on her back. "And all in a row too."_

_"They're arguing about you again you know." Lacey pointed out._

_Milly shrugged. "Mom keeps bringing you up too."_

_"All I did was tell Milly to do what she wanted." Lauren said with a sigh. "You can't force her to go to college, Bobby."_

_"Maybe if you had a firmer hand with her she'd actually want to go!" Bobby thundered. "Lacey's going!"_

_Lauren groaned. "Lacey and Milly are two different people! They have different hopes, different dreams, different wants and needs--stop trying to make them do the same things! And stop trying to make them do what you want them to do! You can't control their lives forever!"_

_"Do you hear yourself?" Bobby asked._

_"He can't make me go to college." Milly whispered._

_Lacey sighed. "You could try to make it easier on him, you know? You've turned this not going to college thing to defy your father into a joke."_

_Milly sat up a little. "Well...do you really see me in college, Lace?"_

_"I think you could do it if you put your mind to it." Lacey replied._

_Milly sighed. "I want to hunt--forgive me for wanting to do something with my life."_

_"College is doing something with your life too, you know. There's more to life than hunting--there's family and normalcy." Lacey told her. "I can't hunt forever, Mill--I need to have a family to count on someday."_

_"I support you going to college, I do--I just don't see why everyone's on my case when our parents hunt too." Milly said._

_Lacey smiled. "It _**is**_ kind of hypocritical, huh?"_

_Milly shrugged. "I'm not sorry for turning it into joke."_

_Lacey sighed. "Well you should be--he's only trying to protect you."_

_"You're letting Milly be too wild!" Bobby said._

_Lauren scoffed. "I don't remember Milly losing her virginity first, Robert!"_

****

Lauren flipped through the movies trying to figure out what to watch. Bobby had taken off in a huff, and she was hormonal, alone in the house, and incredibly upset. She had an open gallon of ice cream with her on the coffee table, a spoon sticking out of it, and she turned on the TV when the doorbell rang. She got up and answered it, smiling sadly.

"Come on in, John." She said, opening the door wider and heading back to the couch.

She sat down dismally and shoved a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth, starting up **Titanic**. John sat down next to her slowly, and looked at the television as the beginning scene started.

"So...you're wallowing then?" John asked. "Where's Milly?"

Lauren shrugged. "She took off before Lacey did."

John nodded. "And you haven't...I don't know...called her?"

"Her phone is off." Lauren replied, eating more ice cream.

"You worried at all, Lauren?" John asked.

Lauren looked at him. "Look, John--Milly can take care of herself, and if she's in trouble she will call. Now shut-up--the movie is on."

John held his hands up in surrender as the pregnant woman sent a glare in his direction and then he laughed a little. He reached up to touch his throbbing arm when Lauren hit him hard, and then he nodded slowly.

"You're having a girl." John said with a laugh.

Lauren looked at him. "Why would you say that?"

John shrugged. "Oh...you acted this way with the other two...and that's chocolate brownie chunk ice cream."

Lauren looked at the ice cream. "Shit...Bobby's not going to be too happy about that."

"Where's Bobby, Lauren?" John asked her.

Lauren burst into tears and buried her face in John's chest, making him make a face. He wasn't really into the whole...women crying into him thing, so he awkwardly patted her shoulder and then tried to move, but she glared at him and pinched his stomach when he tried to get up.

"Yeah...I'll just uh...sit...and watch this ridiculous movie." John told her.

Lauren leaned against him and looked at the TV screen. "I'm really only in it to watch the bastard drown."

****

_Bobby looked at Lauren, a little stunned. "What a thing to throw in my face."_

_Lauren rolled her eyes. "All you do with Milly is complain about her not going to college--your youngest did the one thing that you didn't want either of them to do first and you just wrote it off!"_

_"I did _**not**_ just write it off!" Bobby spat back. "I was disappointed! She's our youngest baby girl, and Sam off and ruined all of it! And you encouraged all of it!"_

_"Bobby, do you even remember what happened when we met?" Lauren asked. "Do you remember anything about me when we met? My parents were some of the strictest people and who popped a kid out of her at 18? It sure as Hell wasn't _**you**_."_

_"You'd think that being a teenage mother you'd be even more adamant about stopping your daughters from having sex! Your _**daughters**_!" Bobby stressed. "What happens when one of them has a kid? And Milly's the same age now that you were when you had her!"_

_Lauren ran her hands down her face. "If you've noticed _**anything**_ about your daughters, you'd realize that they've got my spirit. Tell them not to do something over and over again, and it's only a matter of time before they rebel--it's been happening since they were little! Lacey touched everything! She'd go off and push things off of tables when we weren't looking and were still telling her not to touch--and Milly used to run into corners and take all her clothes off when you used your stern voice. Then you'd chase her all over the house trying to get her to put them back on!"_

_Milly laughed. "I forgot I used to do that--I don't think it would be as appropriate now...but just as fun."_

_Lacey rolled her eyes. "I dunno if this is the time to joke, Mill."_

_"It's about as good a time as any, Lace--they're fighting about us, you know? And way to go Mom for pulling out the V-card argument." Milly said with a laugh. "Dad couldn't fight his way out of that one."_

_"She didn't have right to bring that up." Lacey said angrily. "This fight isn't actually about us--it's about them and they're parenting conflictions."_

_Milly shrugged. "What do you care? It's not like Dad ever blames for anything--he's just going to defend you until Mom gives in."_

_"Like our mother _**ever**_ gives in to anything." Lacey replied._

_"Are you seriously picking sides?" Milly asked curiously._

_"You certainly are!" Lacey said. "Are you still that mad at me for something as stupid as losing my virginity first even though I'm younger than you?"_

_Milly looked at her. "It's not _**just**_ that...I'm upset that every night this week you've thought Mom was in the wrong! She's been the most supportive of your budding romance with the geeky Winchester."_

****

Dean opened the door slowly as Lacey turned to face Sam, and Sam held her a little tighter. She'd told him a little bit about what was going on, but hadn't quite explained yet how out of control everything had gotten. She hadn't told him where Bobby had taken off to, or what her mother was doing, or about the entire fight with Milly. She was just happy that he was there for her.

"Did Milly tell you where she was going?" Dean asked Lacey softly. "Her phone is off, and I'm a little worried."

"Where do you think she went?" Lacey asked him. "She said she needed to go be alone."

"It's raining though." Dean protested.

Lacey sat up and looked at him. "Dean...has rain ever stopped my crazy sister before?"

Dean sighed and left the room, aware that Lacey wasn't quite sure where her sister was, and though she cared, she didn't want to talk about it right then. Dean grabbed his jacket and headed to the park, Milly sitting on a swing. Dean sat on the swing next to her and dug his toes into the mud.

"It's wet out here." He told her.

She shrugged. "I know."

Dean nodded. "Wanna tell me what the fight was about?"

"No." Milly replied.

"Okay." Dean said.

Milly sat there for a moment peacefully and then she sniffled a little and scrunched up her face.

"Please don't start crying." Dean told her.

"I can't help it." Milly said, the tears coming again. "I was a bitch to my sister, and I yelled at my Dad, and I think I ruined it all."

Dean nodded slowly. "Um...what happened?"

"Dad took off to go find a hunt away from Mom because they can't stand each other right now. I've been egging him on about college, and I'm still pissed at Lacey for stupid stuff." Milly said. "I'm cold, I'm wet, and I'm in a bad mood."

"That's probably because you're cold and wet." Dean told her with a smirk.

Milly looked at him. "You're not amusing right now."

Dean scoffed. "Yes I am--you're just too miserable from being cold and wet to appreciate my adorableness."

"You going to invite me to your house or not?" Milly asked him after a moment. "It's...not as fun out here as it was when it was just sprinkling."

"Lacey's at the house with Sammy." Dean told her. "We can go over there if you want to though--Dad made hot chocolate and then went to check on your mother."

Milly smiled a little. "Mom's prolly egging on Leo's death in **Titanic** right about now."

"Dean laughed. "Seriously?"

Milly nodded. "That or she's moved onto cursing **Camelot**."

"I thought you guys loved **Camelot**." Dean told her.

"We do." Milly replied. "We do...but it's one of those movies that you can watch where you can say the man deserved it, and then feel bad about it later and try to apologize--I did it when I was mad at you. You're my Arthur--but I won't ever cheat on you with Lance."

Milly laughed and Dean raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Dean asked her.

Milly laughed some more. "Nothing...nothing...just that Lance is short for 'Lancelot'."

Dean gave her a look. "I feel secure in our relationship even more now."

Milly stood up. "Take me home and make me feel better."

Dean wiggled his eyebrows. "It would be my pleasure."

****

_Lacey was even more upset than she'd been before, and hurried out of the room into the living room to confront her parents. Milly followed her sister downstairs, and Lauren and Bobby looked up when they heard Milly._

_"I don't think it's fair for you to side with the man who always blames your boyfriend!" Milly told her angrily._

_"Well maybe if he hadn't gone and been all persuasive, none of this would have happened!" Bobby replied._

_"Dad, it was just as much my doing as it was, Sammy's!" Lacey yelled. "Why did you have to go and pick a fight with Mom? She's pregnant for crying out loud!"_

_Lauren nodded. "Thank you!"_

_"Don't thank me! Dad backs you into a corner and the only thing you can think to come up with is about me and Sam? Why'd you have to open all of that up again?" Lacey asked, on the brink of tears._

_"Maybe because it's one of those things that Dad never blames you for!" Milly yelled. "And yet, he blames me for all sorts of stupid stuff."_

_"Not going to college is _**your**_ fault, Milly! Not anyone else's! He blames Dean--you know he does!" Lacey shot back._

_Lauren held her hands up. "All right, can we please all just calm down a little. This fight isn't entirely about either of you. You are old enough to make your own choices--I trust you enough to make your own choices. Just...let your father and I have it out."_

_Bobby made a frustrated noise. "Old enough to make their own choices? _**Old enough to make their own choices**_? Lauren! Those two girls right there are our daughters! We're supposed to be protecting them and making sure that they get what is best for them out of life! That is an education, and the ability to know how to protect themselves from demons."_

_"Why do you think I'm going to go hunting after graduation, Dad?" Milly asked him. "That's going to give me a lot more hands on experience--I think I'm educationed-out."_

_"Milly...not now." Lauren told her, sending her a look. "Stop torturing your father with that--you don't have to go to college."_

_"What kind of mother tells her daughter that she can go put herself in life or death situations instead of going to college to make something of herself?" Bobby asked Lauren, looking quite livid._

_Lacey growled. "Why do you both have to keep provoking each other!"_

_"You can leave." Lauren told Bobby. "You don't have to stick around if my parenting isn't what you want it to be."_

_Bobby nodded and grabbed his coat angrily. "If you need me, I'll be hunting."_

_"You're a hypocrite!" Milly yelled after him._

_"And you're making it all worse!" Lacey yelled back._

_Milly nodded and then hurried down the stairs and grabbed her coat too. She headed out of the door and Lauren crossed her arms over her chest, looking down at her shoes. Lacey swallowed a moment, and then she went down to grab her jacket too, heading over to see Sam. Lauren ran her fingers through her hair and then went upstairs, grabbing out a selection of movies to wallow over._

****

"There is so much tension in that house right now." Lacey said quietly, looking up at the ceiling.

Sam nodded and rested his head against hers. "Sounds like it."

"I just...I wish that Mom and Dad didn't egg each other on all the time--they're both too stubborn to just suck it up and back down." Lacey explained. "And Milly--she almost _likes_ to watch it all happen."

"I think Milly just has to make her own independence known to your father. She's at the point in her life where she has to defy, and she's on the brink of being able to do anything she wants. After High School...she doesn't have to listen to Bobby anymore." Sam tried.

Lacey nodded. "I know that, Sammy--but it doesn't mean she has to go and make everything worse. That and...I thought she was over the whole me having sex first thing. I didn't realize that age had anything to do with it--it's not my fault Dean doesn't have any feelings."

Sam chuckled. "You're right...it's not your fault my brother has the emotional range of tissue paper."

Lacey smiled and held his hand, looking him in the eye. "Thank you...for just kind of laying here with me."

Sam kissed her softly. "You're welcome. You wanna try and call Milly?"

Lacey sighed a little. "Sure...I'll be right back."

She kissed Sam again, only this time longer, stroking his cheek before she pulled away and then grabbed her cell phone and went into the bathroom to call her sister. While she was doing that, Lauren growled at the television, and John sighed. Then suddenly, Lauren burst into tears and Milly and Dean headed upstairs to her room without John and Lauren catching on.

"What is wrong with her?" Lauren cried. "She just let the best thing in her life get away!"

John stroked Lauren's hair as she cried on him again. "Shhh...stop crying, Lauren."

Lauren started crying even more. "I've ruined it! I've ruined my relationship with him! He's right--I'm a terrible mother!"

John was a little surprised. "He actually said that to you? You keep your children safe."

"I may keep them safe, but he's right--I'm too lax in raising them." Lauren told him. "I shouldn't be letting them do whatever they want to. I trust them, but there are certain boundaries when you're a parent. There are things you have to do to show them who's boss...but I don't want to force them to do what they don't want to do. They're young and in love, and Milly wants to hunt, and Lacey wants to go to college--why can't they do that? Why can't I make this better between me and Bobby?"

"Where is Bobby, Lauren?" John asked her.

Lauren shrugged. "Out hunting--I don't blame him. I told him to leave if he didn't want to be here...he doesn't want to be here."

John stood up. "I'm going to go find him and bring him home--he doesn't really want to be gone from you guys...he's just upset."

Lauren blew her nose. "I'm going to go take a nap, John--thanks for sitting though movie with me."

"You're welcome, Lauren--I'll be back." John told her, and went out the door.

Lauren cleaned up a little and then she went up to her room, Milly snuggling up against Dean and sighing.

"I don't feel any better." Milly said.

Dean nodded. "I know."

"I wanna talk to Lacey." Milly told him. "I feel like a bitch for how I was acting."

"You kind of were one." Dean replied. "Sorry."

Milly laughed a little. "You suck at comforting people...but at least you tried."

Dean kissed her forehead. "Glad I could help."

Milly looked over at the nightstand as her cell phone rang and she smiled a little--it was Lacey. She looked at Dean, motioning her head to the door for him to leave, and he sighed.

"Oh so now you're kicking me out?" He asked.

Milly nodded. "Grab your clothes and go--I have to talk to my sister alone."

Dean kissed her softly. "Call me later, Mill."

Milly smiled and kissed him one more time. "I will--go."

_Feedback is Love!_


	26. Thank God for Pranks

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Lacey, Milly, Lauren and all others you do not know_

**A/N:** So this has been up on Quizilla for a day or two, I was just too lazy to post it on here. Sorry. HaHa. Enjoy! Happy Reading!

* * *

**Thank God for Pranks**

It was April 1st--the day that Milly and Lacey had dubbed "Prank Day". Every year the Auburns and Winchesters pranked each other, and for the last two years, the Winchesters had won. There were three titles to win, and this year Milly and Lacey vowed to win them all.

"We've never won all three before." Lacey said that morning as she and Milly shared the bathroom mirror.

Milly nodded. "I know--Dean always wins 'Best Prank'. Best any of us has ever done is 2 out of 3. No one has ever swept the board."

"Do I hear prank talk?" Bobby asked, poking his head in.

Though not completely made up with his wife, Bobby was back in the house. He had a baby on the way, and Lauren kept saying they could raise the next one his way. Bobby wasn't completely convinced of the truth in it, but he wanted to come back home, so for now he accepted it.

"We're winning it all this year, Daddy." Lacey beamed.

Bobby nodded. "Last year you won 'Most Original' and that was it."

Milly smiled. "Lacey kicked ass with those peanut butter filled balloons that fell off the fan when John turned it on."

Lacey nodded. "Mess to clean up...but totally worth it."

"They say on warm days...you can still smell it." Milly said with a laugh. "And this year, I've got 'Scariest' in the bag."

"Good, because I think I can pull off 'Most Original' again." Lacey admitted.

Lauren poked her head in too. "That just leaves 'Best'. You two better hope I can pull that off against John this year."

Milly clapped her hands excitedly. "Yay! Mommy Auburn's back in the game!"

"We'll win for sure!" Lacey agreed.

"I will not be part of this." Bobby announced.

"Should have known that Daddy Singer would resign." Milly said in a 'tsk, tsk' voice.

"Always has." Lacey added.

Milly and Lacey turned to their four month pregnant mother and smiled at her.

Lacey spoke first. "You better win 'Best' for us this year, Mommy."

"Oh it's in the bag." Lauren replied, and the three Auburn girls high-fived while Bobby rolled his eyes.

****

"Which award are you aiming for this year?" Dean asked Sam hurriedly.

Sam shrugged. "'Scariest' I think."

"Good. I've got 'Best' and 'Most Original' in the bag." Dean told his brother. "By the way--take a shower. You smell like crap."

"Oh, ha ha!" Sam said, but decided to take one anyways.

Dean went downstairs to talk to his father, John sipping his strong, black coffee. Dean rubbed his hands together, making John roll his eyes. He knew that look in his son's eyes.

"And so the 'Prank War' rages on?" John asked.

Dean nodded. "That it does. 'Best' will stay mine this year."

John smiled. "If Lauren doesn't participate this year--every time she does, she should win but the majority vote out-votes her. She'll push you out this year, I'm sure of it."

Right as Dean was going to protest about how Lauren wouldn't participate, Sam screamed. It was throaty, which disappointed Dean a little, but when Sam came down, Dean didn't care if Sam screamed like a girl or not. John hurried over to the wet, naked boy with a towel around his waist and then looked at Dean.

"I'm bald!" Sam yelled angrily.

Dean laughed loudly. "Nair--made for a woman; used to make Sam bald."

Sam glared. "Terrible."

Dean shrugged. "'Best' is in the bag, baby."

"This may be a little traumatizing for you, son but...which shampoo got 'Naired'?" John asked Sam, who growled and marched back up the stairs.

****

Lacey wasn't the only one crying when Sam and Dean came over that day--Milly was too, but it was all part of the prank she was going to pull.

"You made him _bald_?!" Lacey asked through tears. "_Two_ months before prom?! And to think Milly's got huge news to tell you to! You shouldn't tell him, Mill!"

Lauren knew that was her cue, so she came out looking distraught.

"Mill...you left your pregnancy test in on the bathroom sink." Lauren said. "I think you should look at it."

At first Sam and Dean were shocked, but then Dean laughed and everyone looked at him.

"What? It's obviously a trick." Dean said. "It _is_ April 1st."

"You think I would _joke_ about a _pregnancy_?!" Milly asked, thoroughly hurt. "All for the sake of a _prank_?!"

Dean rolled his eyes and looked at Lauren. "Is it positive or not?"

Lauren handed it to him. "Why don't you look since you're so confident about it?"

Dean shook his head quickly. "No--you peed on that."

"_I_ peed on that!" Milly protested and grabbed the stick and looked at it and cried some more.

Dean was starting to freak out then and Bobby and John entered when Milly broke down even more because the test was positive and Lauren held her baby girl and stroked her hair. John started talking about what options they all had when Lauren, Milly and Lacey convinced everyone that it was true and Dean heard the words he had been dreading come from the mouth of his father.

"You two are going to have to get married." John said.

****

At school, Dean felt like crap. He hadn't wanted to try to pull anymore pranks since his father was trying to get him and Milly to get married, and with Milly moping around, Dean felt like he had to make her feel better, and so all bets had been off--or so he thought.

"I did what you told me to do--but I didn't like it." Sam told his brother at lunch that day.

"Does she look different to you?" Dean asked Sam, looking at Milly sitting with Billy at a different table.

Sam looked over. "A little sadder, I think."

"Wait a second--you pulled the prank?" Dean asked him.

"Yeah--Lacey is going to think she got an 'F' on her test." Sam said.

"I think they may have enough going on right now." Dean told Sam. "I can't believe this pregnancy isn't all a prank."

Sam shrugged. "It still could be--and if it is, I think it deserves 'Scariest'. I'm only 15--I shouldn't be an uncle yet."

Dean nodded. "I'm only 20--I shouldn't be a father yet."

"I studied forever for this! Why isn't Milly sitting over here?" Lacey asked, tears streaming down her face as she sat at Dean's and Sam's table for lunch. "I need my sister."

"What happened, Sweetie?" Sam asked, going over and putting an arm around her as he peered at the test.

"I got an 'F'! An 'F'! Sammy? I can't date you anymore." Lacey said, and stood up. "You can't date a stupid girl...besides--you're just not as hot, bald."

With that she had headed away from the table, and Sam looked after her, speechless.

"Don't you dare blame me." Dean warned his brother, pointing a finger at him. "This is totally not my fault."

"You told me to do it!" Sam protested.

Dean shrugged. "But you didn't _have_ to, Baldy."

****

"You're a complete bitch." Lauren told John at John's house. "It's kind of sexy, but still--you _knew_ it was all a prank and you went and pulled the marriage card."

John shrugged. "Who knows? It might win the Winchesters the Prank War for the third year in a row."

Lauren smiled. "Just maybe...John? Have you been working out?"

John raised an eyebrow. "Are you hitting on me, Lauren?"

"Maybe." Lauren replied with a shrug. "You look more chisled than normal."

"No." John told her.

"But--" Lauren tried.

"No." John said again. "You're pregnant, you're hormonal, you're lonely--I'm not helping you with any of that through sex...oh I get it--April Fools."

Lauren smiled. "Nothing gets past you, John...does it?"

John shrugged. "One of my many talents."

"I'll say." Lauren replied with a wink.

"Adultery--what an original prank." John told her sarcastically.

"Oh for a second or two you bought it." Lauren replied.

John chuckled. "Yeah."

"For a second or two you even thought about taking me up on the offer." Lauren said.

"Maybe." John admitted, and when Lauren looked at him surprised he chuckled. "April Fools."

****

"You think maybe we should tell them it was a prank now?" Lacey asked Milly.

"What? The me being preggers thing, or the you breaking up with Sam thing?" Milly asked.

Lacey shrugged. "Both--but mainly the you being preggers thing. We totally win at 'Scariest'. Sammy actually thought I wouldn't go to my teacher about my grade--it was kind of cute."

"And moronic. So...fine, let's go tell them. Maybe Mom has hit on John since then and got us 'Best'." Milly said hopefully.

Milly and Lacey hurried over to Sam and Dean's, knocking and Milly smiled as Dean opened the door.

"Okay, so how about we don't get married, but we support the baby? I mean I can hustle pool like nobody in the world can." Dean told Milly hurriedly. "I'm not ready to get married--but I'll step up and be a dad if you want me to be."

Milly smiled. "April Fools Dean. It was a cruel prank, but I'm not pregnant. I won't ever scare you like that again."

Milly expected yelling or throwing things, but Dean kissed her in successive kisses, and Lacey laughed at Milly's surprised and yet pleased expression.

"You definitely win 'Scariest' this year, Milly Grace Auburn." Dean told her, holding her close and nuzzling her nose with his. "You have made me so happy!"

"_You're_ happy? I'm not gonna look like a whale!" Milly exclaimed cheerfully, and kissed Dean again as his face neared hers.

Lacey smiled. "Let's hope Sam takes the fake break-up news as well as you're taking the fake pregnancy news."

"I already knew you didn't mean it." Sam said coming down the stairs as Lacey came in, leaving Dean and Milly kissing on the porch.

Lacey laughed. "Oh...you just think you're that amazing, huh?"

"You know it." Sam replied and sighed when she raised an eyebrow. "Too Dean?"

"Too Dean." Lacey told him, but returned the kiss she gave him.

"Oh stop, John." Lauren giggled.

Both teenage Auburn Girls and teenage Winchester Boys hurried into the kitchen and their eyes widened as they heard kissing noises, but couldn't see Lauren or John.

"Hold still, Lauren--seriously I can't get your belt off." John told her.

Lauren giggled again. "We have to do this fast before the kids get back."

"What the Hell, Mom?!" Lacey asked, her and Milly hurrying behind the island counter and scowling.

Lauren and John were sitting on their knees, making noises and laughing, but not really anywhere near each other.

"April Fools." Lauren said with laughter. "You seriously thought that I was cheating on your father?"

"You mean your mom's not naked?" Dean asked, and grunted when Milly smacked him hard in the stomach.

Dean and Sam sighed and then John spoke up. "Let's tally it up now, shall we? I'd like to call for a cease fire if you don't mind."

Milly nodded. "All right. Who wins? And who's prank idea was this one?"

"Oh this was mine." Lauren said.

"It's true." John replied.

"But Dad was in on it! It can't count!" Dean protested.

Sam nodded. "I second that!"

"You mean like you were in on the answer thing?" Lacey asked Dean.

"And John was in on the pregnancy scare?" Milly asked.

"And you were in on the fake break-up?" Sam asked Dean, who sighed.

"Fine! This prank goes to Lauren. It's definitely the 'Most Original'." Dean said dismally. "We're not winning this year."

Milly beamed. "Of course not--the pregnancy scare was 'Scariest', definitely."

Lacey shrugged. "What about Sammy's bald head?"

"Oh--that's 'Best'." Dean said.

"What do you mean, 'Best'?! He's _bald_!" Lacey cried.

"I think it was 'Best'." Lauren said with a shrug. "Its definitely gonna last the longest."

Dean beamed. "YES! And 'Best' goes to me again! I'm just that good."

"Watch it--my legs don't part to sore winners." Milly said, and then she beamed. "But the Auburns win! Suck it, Dean!"

"Oh, and _I'm_ the sore winner?!" Dean asked her.

Milly shrugged. "Yes."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Fine. Whatever you say, Mill."

"So...shouldn't we get a trophy or something?" Lacey asked.

"Isn't getting to go to prom with us trophy enough?" Sam asked her with a wink.

Milly scoffed. "No--Dean will try to convince me to skip the dance. He keeps hinting that there are better things to do than _actually_ go to prom."

Lauren laughed. "Well I'm sure he's trying to hint that there are better _people_ to do."

John sighed. "You're taking her _into_ the dance, Dean."

"Of course he is--Milly could be Prom Queen this year. She was runner-up to Dean's date last year." Lacey explained.

"I got her crown because _someone_--I'm not naming names of course--got himself laid, right, Dean?" Milly asked him.

"Let's just not talk about Prom." Dean said. "It's 2 months away."

Lauren's eyes widened. "We better go dress shopping then, girls!"

_Feedback is Love!_


	27. Prom Night Part 1

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Lacey, Milly, Billy, Matty, Lauren and all others you do not know_

* * *

**Prom Night Part 1**

The Auburn and Winchester households had been upside down for the last two months. Lacey and Sam had tried to make the best of his bald head, which now had hair on it, but not a lot. Tina and Billy were trying to take their relationship to the next level, but nothing seemed to be getting them where they wanted to go. Dean had become comfortable in his relationship with Milly, and couldn't think of any other girl he'd want to have his longest relationship with. But with Bobby and Lauren, even prom night seemed to not be able to mend their problems.

"I hate it." Milly said.

Lacey rolled her eyes. "You loved it yesterday."

Milly nodded. "I know…but tonight it just doesn't look…like something Dean Winchester's girlfriend would wear to prom."

Lacey laughed. "Oh really? I think you look fabulous."

Milly was about to reply to her sister when they both sighed—Lauren and Bobby were fighting _again_. Lately all the two seemed to do was bicker, and so Milly and Lacey had been trying to be out of the house as much as possible. They thought that Prom Night would put everyone in a better mood, but apparently they were very, very wrong. Lacey was upset about her boyfriend's hair, Milly was worried that Dean would want to skip the dance completely, Billy had yet to lose his virginity, and Bobby and Lauren couldn't stop yelling at each other. It seemed like even the notion of dressing up, taking pictures, hanging out, getting drunk and listening to bad music just wasn't going to make anything better.

"What now?" Lacey asked her sister as she posed in front of the mirror.

"You're right…I _do_ look fabulous." Milly said with a nod as she looked in the mirror. "I'm going to be Prom Queen for sure this year and not just runner up!"

Lacey laughed. "I hope you get it—I still have next year to make Prom Queen."

Milly nodded. "Yes you do. Just think: by this time next year you'll be Prom Queen, and I'll be out hunting with Dean Winchester."

Lacey smiled. "At least we're both actually looking forward to next year."

"And hey—Sam won't be bald next year!" Milly exclaimed.

Milly and Lacey both nodded and laughed, and then they found themselves completely and utterly wishing their parents would just stop already. They hated it when the two argued and then on top of everything brought up divorce, but lately it seemed like that was just the way that it would be. Milly and Lacey would both be devastated if their parents split up, but at the same time they wanted their parents to be happy. At this point they were actually looking forward to having to be 'stuck' with Sam and Dean when Lauren went to see her mother and Bobby went to hunt next week—it would be nice to be in a house where the yelling was at Dean and Milly not to touch each other and for Sam to keep his door open while Lacey was in his room.

"What if we get them to take pictures now?" Lacey offered. "Dad would love to get pictures of us before the boys get here to take his little girls away."

Milly nodded. "Yeah, and with Dad occupied with being a 'dad', Mom can't get mad at him."

Lacey laughed. "She could totally tell him he's using the camera wrong."

Milly laughed too and nodded again. "Then he'll be all, 'Woman! I know how to use a Goddamn, camera! Get your hormones away from me'!"

The two laughed a little more and headed downstairs once they put their heels on, their parents ceasing verbal fire to smile at their daughters. Lacey had her hair pulled back sophisticatedly, her bangs placed to the left side of her forehead, while Milly's hair was down and kinked but not entirely curled. Each of them had strategically placed jeweled bobby pins, and while Lacey wore earrings that dangled a bit, Milly was wearing jeweled posts. Lacey was wearing a gorgeous blue gown with spaghetti straps, and Milly's was red with small sleeves that hung just off of her shoulders—both with corseted tops and satin skirts. Lauren knew just how much this Senior/Junior Prom meant to her daughters, and so for the next little bit until they were gone, Lauren was going to try to get along with Bobby and vice versa.

"My girls look absolutely breathtaking." Bobby told them, pulling out the camera.

Lacey smiled. "Thanks, Daddy."

Lauren reached out and grabbed their hands. "I'm so proud of you—now remember not to let those stupid girls steal your thunder. You're Auburn Girls: this is your night."

Milly beamed. "Thanks, Mom!"

"Bobby—you're holding the camera wrong. Let me do it." Lauren told him.

"Woman, I know how to use a goddamn, camera! Get your hormones away from me!" Bobby exclaimed.

Milly and Lacey rolled their eyes and then posed for some pictures before Sam and Dean got there for couple shots.

****

"She wants me to wear a tie." Dean complained and Sam sighed.

"At least you have hair!" Sam told him. "I'm never forgiving you for making me bald!"

Dean laughed. "I think the fuzz on your head is a good look for you, Sammy!"

Sam frowned. "I really don't like you right now, but since it is Prom, I'm going to go ahead and let it all slide."

"Good idea, Sammy—forgiveness keeps you young." Dean told him with a wink.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother but decided that since they were all driving together, he needed to get along with him. Sam was still upset that most of his hair was gone even IF it was growing back, and Dean was kind of being a little iffy still about prom. Dean wanted more than anything to skip Prom and just hang out with Milly that night—maybe take a stroll or go bowling or something. Part of it could have been that Dean Winchester had never once made it _into_ a Prom…not once. He knew that Milly was going to make him dance with her, and he knew that she'd be mad if he turned her down and he knew he didn't dance—Sam might do what Lacey wanted _him_ to do, but Dean Winchester was not going to dance.

Dean sighed. "If she wants the tie, she's going to have to put it on me. Why in the world are you wearing a bowtie?"

"Goes better with the hat." Sam replied softly, a blush rising in his cheeks.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "You're wearing a beanie with a suit?"

Sam looked directly at Dean. "I HAVE NO HAIR!"

Dean held his hands up in surrender. "Fine, fine—I get it. There's no need to have a cow, Baldy."

"Another thing: don't call me 'Baldy' in there, got it? I've had enough bullies to deal with the last two months, thank you very much! I don't need to add that embarrassing nickname onto the 'kick Sam's ass' list!" Sam explained.

Dean nodded and then he looked around for the corsages and realized he didn't know where they were. When Sam figured out what Dean was looking for he just shrugged and laughed, heading downstairs with Dean following him. They were both dressed in traditional tuxes per Milly's and Lacey's instructions, and John smiled when he saw them. He was proud that his boys had found love like he had once, although he had to admit that he was a little more excited about having the place to himself to find a new hunt. John had been itching to fight something supernatural, and having all of the teenagers occupied was certainly going to make his life a whole lot easier.

"So there's going to be an actual dance?" John asked, looking at Dean in particular.

Dean sighed. "Yes, all right?! I'm taking Milly _into_ the dance! Are you happy now? I'm going to lose every ounce of street cred that I currently possess!"

Sam laughed. "Did you seriously just complain about losing 'street cred'? I mean did you actually just _say_ 'street cred'?"

"Don't poke fun at me, Baldy!" Dean exclaimed. "I think it's perfectly fair and accurate to call my rep as I see it."

Sam laughed again. "Sure, sure. Well I bet your girlfriend is perfectly fine with you losing your 'street cred'—makes you a less desirable market for Brandi."

Dean nodded a little and shrugged—Sam had a point. Ever since Dean had been getting on Milly's case about Lance and how he still thought Lance could steal her from him, Milly had been more and more worried about Brandi. She'd been hitting on Dean more lately and Dean never turned a girl down for an innocent flirtation—bad move. Sam had tried time and time again to explain to Dean that it wasn't the flirting per say that Milly had a problem with—it was the person he was flirting _with_ that Milly was focusing her anger on the issues on. John cleared his throat and then Sam and Dean nodded and John tossed Dean a set of keys.

"Really?" Dean asked excitedly.

John laughed. "That's for the car I borrowed from Bobby for you guys to use."

Dean's smile was then gone. "But what about—"

"—No." John said plainly.

"I promise that—" Dean tried.

"—No."

"It's just that it's—"

"—Dean, I'm _not_ letting you take the Impala. Do you _really_ think I want you out driving it around on _Prom Night_? The correct answer that rhetorical question is 'no', by the way. So take that car, be safe, and make sure that your dates are happy." John said.

Dean sighed. "If you gave me the keys to a minivan, I swear to God I'm taking you out in your sleep."

John laughed a little and shrugged, knowing for certain that Dean wasn't going to be _too_ upset about it all. After all…Sam and Dean had Auburn Girls to escort…they couldn't be _too_ upset about anything about their night.

****

Lauren answered the front door happily and let Sam and Dean into the house while Bobby took even more pictures of Lacey and Milly out in the backyard. Milly and Lacey had been getting a little tired of all of the pictures, but it was keeping Bobby and Lauren from fighting so they were plastering smiles on their faces and tolerating it. Lauren looked the boys over and decided that they both looked quite dashing, even if Sam was currently wearing a black beanie on his head to hide his incredibly short hair. They both had corsages in their hands, ready to see their dates, and Lauren popped a grape into her mouth and then smiled at them.

"I have to say that you both clean up rather nicely." Lauren said.

Sam blushed. "Thank you Mrs. Auburn."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Just call me Lauren, Sammy."

Sam nodded. "All right…Lauren."

"You look rather nice yourself." Dean told Lauren with a wink.

Lauren rolled her eyes but thanked Dean for his compliment and looked up as her daughters and her husband came into the room. Sam's jaw dropped and he immediately set to telling Lacey how beautiful she looked and Milly frowned—Dean wasn't wearing his tie. Milly beamed though when Dean held it up in front of his face in between them, and she set to putting it on for him as he took the time to look down her down. Sam elbowed him when he finally understood Dean's _true_ plan behind not wearing his tie _to_ the Auburn house, and Milly leaned in just for him.

"You like the view, Slick?" Milly asked him.

He nodded. "Very much…what say you and I break in the backseat of the car when the dance is over?"

Bobby cleared his throat. "Excuse me?"

Dean wiped the smirk off of his face. "I was just saying that after the dance we should all go and do some bowling at the alley."

"That's what I _thought_ you said." Bobby told Dean with a nod.

"And break in the backseat in the parking lot?" Milly whispered and Dean nodded and then wiped the look off of his face when Bobby said it was time for the couple's pictures.

They all spent the next twenty minutes posing in various poses for Bobby and Lauren, Bobby taking pictures until he ran out of room on his camera and had to let them all go. He waved to them as they took one of his newest cars out on the road, Dean and Sam in the front seats while Milly and Lacey occupied the back, and he turned to his wife. She just avoided his eyes and went into the kitchen, shoving grapes into her mouth and refusing to talk to him. Bobby knew that some of their fights were over nothing, but this fight meant something—this fight was worth fighting.

"You can't keep hunting." Bobby told her.

Lauren scoffed. "Yes, because having children stopped us before."

Bobby sighed. "Lauren, this is going to be our third kid and I want you to be around for him or her. Don't you want to be around for the things you missed with Milly and Lacey?"

"I didn't miss as much as you're making it out to sound like I missed!" Lauren exclaimed. "I was there for first steps, and first words and then we got baby sitters! Isn't it important to defeat ghosts and demons in this world for our family _and_ for everyone elses'?!"

Bobby ran his hand down his face and stepped up to her, Lauren shaking her head and taking a step back after grabbing another handful of grapes. Bobby had effectively rid the house of all sorts of sweets lately, and luckily Lauren had been craving grapes lately so she'd let it slide. Still, she didn't want him to touch her because every time he did she found herself caving to him because she loved him. All of their arguing had hurt both of them so much, and though they wanted it to end, this was exactly how their relationship had began before Milly too—the girls had no idea how close Lauren and Bobby had come each pregnancy to splitting up.

"Stop it." Lauren warned him as he came closer to her.

Bobby sighed. "Come on, Lauren."

"Don't touch me, Bobby!" Lauren said, putting her hands up and regretting it when his hands found their way onto her hips. "Seriously!"

Bobby kissed her softly and Lauren responded wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back lovingly. Bobby loved his wife very much, and even though he knew that she could take care of herself _and_ their children, in the back of his mind he was always afraid that she'd end up dead like his first wife. Lauren wasn't actually aware of the existence of his first wife, and so he never tried to explain how he felt about Lauren hunting based on her. Lauren pulled away a little and looked Bobby in the eye, smirking.

"I'm a little horny so unless you're going to—" Lauren began.

"—why aren't we upstairs already?" Bobby asked her with another kiss as she giggled and dragged him up to their bedroom.

****

Sam was the first one out of the car, and he headed straight over to Lacey's door to open it up for her, smiling as she smiled at him. Lacey was a little annoyed with the beanie, but she knew that Sam was embarrassed about the bald head that Dean had so graciously bestowed on him, and so she let it slide. She was perfectly aware that they still had another year before her Senior Prom, and it was her Senior Prom that she _really_ wanted to be perfect for her. Milly's last prom was this one, and so Lacey had tried to make Dean aware that he needed to make it perfect for her—and he was actually trying to.

"What would you like to do first?" Sam asked her. "Pictures or mingle?"

"Pictures." Lacey replied immediately. "We look fabulous right now and better than later when we're a little hot and kinda sweaty."

Sam laughed. "Good idea—I knew I was dating you for a reason."

Lacey playfully punched his shoulder and then returned the kiss that Sam placed on her lips, both of them walking into the school arm in arm. Lacey looked around at the decorations and smiled—perfect place to hold Prom. It wasn't on a boat like Milly had wanted, but to be fair, Lacey wasn't really keen on anyone falling in and getting eaten by the freshwater sharks she was _certain_ existed. She smiled at Sam as he led her towards the line of couples waiting to get their pictures done and she waved at Tina and Billy—Billy of whom looked a little less enthused than Tina did.

Tina's hair was piled up on top of her head with curls coming down from her obviously professionally done up-do, and her dress was champagne colored with sequins and lace on the bodice, the skirt satin. If there was one thing that Lacey, Milly and Tina had in common, it was their complete and utter love of satin. Billy was wearing a bow tie with his tux, and he motioned towards the wall where Matty had his tongue shoved down his date's throat—and she seemed incredibly excited about that. Lacey just laughed and rolled her eyes, and Tina beamed.

"So…where's your sister and her imaginary date?" Tina asked Lacey.

Lacey laughed. "I think we all know that Dean Winchester is not imaginary."

Billy shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets. "On Prom Night he's a myth…and a legend actually. He never comes in, but you hear about the night his date had with him by the time graduation rolls around."

"Billy speaks the truth." Sam agreed. "Milly may or may _not_ be able to whip him into shape."

Lacey had no doubts in her mind that her sister could whip Sam's brother into shape even if at that particular moment, Milly wasn't so certain of herself. The second that Dean had opened up her door, he'd climbed into the backseat with her. Milly was going to protest about how he absolutely _had_ to go inside, but his lips were pressed against hers and she wasn't entirely resisting. Heck, part of her brain was screaming at her to just give in and let Dean dictate prom…but it was _their_ prom…not just his. This is what Dean had gotten to do at _every_ prom he'd been invited to—it was Milly's turn to have some fun since last year hadn't really been any fun at all.

"You wanna get laid tonight?" Milly asked him after pushing him off of her a little and he grinned and nodded. "Then take me into the actual dance and do what I want to do and your prom night wish will come true."

Dean sighed. "If I go in there and act like the perfect boyfriend we'll do what _I_ want to do?"

Milly nodded. "What you want to do, wherever you want to do it, for however long you want to do it for. Deal?"

Dean sighed but nodded and got off of her, helping her out of the car and letting her take his hand. He knew that he, Dean Winchester, was holding hands with a girl their fingers all interlaced…and they were in public. There were flocks of people getting out of cars and limos and heading towards their prom destination and Dean found himself wishing suddenly that he could be invisible. He loved Milly—that much he knew—but he just wasn't the kind of date you actually took _into_ the destination. Dean had always seen himself as the kind of date you did _outside_ of the destination and then left with to get lucky again, and so Dean found himself freezing just outside the door, some people actually gathering to see if he'd go in.

Milly sighed. "You are a big, fat baby."

Dean gasped a girlish gasp. "I am _not_ fat!"

Milly nodded. "You wanna look at yourself in a mirror."

"You are just _so_ funny right now." Dean told her with a look, but found himself caving a little when she kissed him and whispered, 'I love you, you dashing man'.

After taking a deep breath Dean walked into the building with Milly and found eyes on him of people who knew him by reputation—the legend was actually at prom.

_Feedback is Love!_


	28. Prom Night Part 2

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!**

**WE SWEAR TO GOD WE DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE YOU WAIT THIS LONG!**

**A/N:** Think of this as a tag-along with Supernatural Season Four coming out today! *laughs* That's all I could come up with.

* * *

**Prom Night Part 2**

Lauren cuddled into Bobby and she smiled up at him as he kissed her forehead and stroked her hair. They were both feeling a lot calmer at that particular moment, and fighting was the furthest thing from their minds. In fact, all they could seem to think of right then was their daughters, the prom, and the baby that had accidentally been placed in Lauren's stomach that they both loved so much.

"I don't think we've given Lacey very good first prom memories." Lauren told Bobby, scrunching up her nose a little.

Bobby nodded slowly. "Yeah…but we can make it up to her when she goes to her Senior Prom."

"Very true…it's Milly who has her last prom this year. God…our once little girl is seriously no longer a baby. She's a young woman and she's going places." Lauren mused, propping her head up on her hand and looking down at Bobby lovingly. "I didn't want to bring it up but…"

"We're calmer? Yeah…" Bobby told her, trailing off too.

They both knew it was as good a time as any to talk about the important things since sex had made them a lot happier with each other, and there were things that _had_ to be discussed. Their eldest daughter was about to graduate, and they were going to have another baby and they needed to be on the same page with things. If there was anything Lauren and Bobby agreed on right then besides how great the sex was, it was that the house needed more stability.

"You and I need to come to some common ground, Bobby." Lauren explained to him.

Bobby nodded slowly. "I can't promise I can back down on the college thing, Lauren."

Lauren sighed. "I don't want you to push Milly away, Bobby. Just let the poor girl do what she wants, all right? Eventually she'll take come classes…just give her some time to figure out her own life."

Bobby closed his eyes and grunted. "I don't _want_ to give her the time to find out that hunting is in her blood and she _loves_ it. I want _both_ of my daughters to have an education—to have a normal life."

"Yeah, but we can't _force_ that on them, Bobby—that just pushes them farther away and we don't want that." Lauren told him softly.

Bobby sighed loudly. "You're right…I hate that you are but you're right. I don't want to push either of them away. Still, I wish Milly wasn't stubborn like you."

"Oh you love me." Lauren replied as she rolled her eyes. "You love me and you wouldn't want anyone else."

Bobby kissed her softly. "I really _don't_ want anyone else."

Lauren's smile spread into a grin and she kissed Bobby for his romantic and mildly sappy comment. She knew she needed to appreciate her husband a little bit more, and she knew that in the long run, they could get through this. They could _definitely_ get through this if more alone time together was provided—she'd missed that and she hadn't realized it really until right then.

"I actually _really_ miss you on hunts." Lauren told Bobby between kisses.

Bobby chuckled. "Well we should make up for that here and now while the kids are out."

Lauren grinned. "Amen."

****

"I owe Lacey $50." Billy said dismally, Dean raising an eyebrow as the comment was directed out loud at him.

Lacey beamed and nodded. "That you do! I _told_ you Milly would get his ass in here."

Dean made a face as Milly smiled triumphantly. "You guys were betting on my presence?"

Tina shrugged. "We were honestly expecting you two to be going at it like rabbits in the car—I didn't expect to see _either_ of you in here all night."

"We should have given the people what they expected." Dean told Milly, but he had to smile as she beamed up at him. "People are staring at us."

"Well duh, because your date is hot." Milly responded, kissing Dean before he could protest that he was the hot one or something to that effect.

Sam chuckled a little. "Well, Legend…you have anything on your agenda that _doesn't_ include spiking the punch?"

Dean actually felt a swell of pride when his brother called him 'Legend', and decided that he was certainly not going to call his brother, 'Baldy' tonight. It was prom, and though this wasn't what Dean had in mind when he thought about celebrating prom, he could make this fun with the company he was surrounded with. He had a gorgeous date, good friends, and Matty was over spiking the punch with his hot date so the night wouldn't be _completely_ free from alcohol.

"As long as it doesn't involve dancing at all, I'm up for anything." Dean admitted.

Lacey nodded and smiled as Sam kissed the hand of hers he was holding. "Well Sam and I already got our pictures done so you two could do that—Tina and Billy don't want any. Then there's always going around with Milly and seeing if she can figure out who won Prom Queen before they announce it."

"Pictures and then sitting at a table." Dean said almost immediately as Milly's face suggested she had taken a liking to the going around and mingling idea.

Lacey laughed and shook her head as Dean and Milly went off for pictures. "He's going to get so bored in here since he really doesn't want to be here."

Sam shrugged a little. "He'll get over it. In fact he'll probably thank her for it someday because of the experiences."

"Do you want to stake out a table?" Lacey asked Sam but he shook his head. "All right, then what do you want to do?"

"Billy and I are going to go correct his virginity problem because Lover Boy has mush in his eyes." Tina said aloud, taking Billy by the hand and dragging him off.

Sam rolled his eyes and then started towards the dance floor. "Well for one I want to be away from Tina but for the other…I would like to dance with you, Lace."

Lacey's eyes lit up as Sam turned to her, a slow song on barely started, and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. She looked into his chocolate brown eyes and she stepped a little closer to him, glad to have him like she did. Sam Winchester had been unexpected for her, but he was one of the best things that had ever happened to her and she really didn't want to let him get away from her. If there was ever one thing that Lacey wanted to keep for herself forever, it was Sam.

"I was expecting you to dance eventually." Lacey told Sam with a laugh.

Sam nodded and smiled fondly at her. "I know, and unlike Dean, I'm willing."

"It's one of the things I love about you, Sammy. You're tough when you have to be, but I love that you're romantic and genuine too." Lacey explained, leaning up and kissing him softly. "I really do love you."

"I love you too." Sam replied happily.

Dean swallowed when he saw Sam and Lacey on the dance floor after they'd gotten their picture taken, and he looked over at Milly who looked at him and just smiled and then dragged him off to stake out a table. She wasn't going to push for a dance because she'd gotten him into the dance at least, and that in itself had been a struggle. In fact, Milly was starting to think that her time at the prom was going to be short because the second Dean was completely bored, Milly would have to get him back into the spirit of prom…a spirit he really didn't have at the moment.

Before she could dwell on that though, or even ask Dean if he'd rather be closer to the wall or the dance floor, there was a very loud scream coming from the direction of the bathrooms. The slow song had ended and Sam and Lacey were coming over from the dance floor, but soon all eyes were on the crying girl running out yelling for someone to get some help or to call 9-1-1. Dean was up and squashing that idea until he and the two chaperones could figure out what was going on, and Milly and Lacey exchanged looks—please don't let there be a hunt on prom night.

****

John was honestly glad that the kids were out of the house and that right now things seemed pretty calm on the hunting front. Travis had called to check in on him and told him he'd give him a heads up if he ran into a case to solve, and so John settled into the couch and turned on the television after getting himself some popcorn. He deserved a good relaxing movie, and since he'd pulled his favorite one out of hiding, he knew he was going to have a good night.

"And you know the kids will be out until late, so no interruptions." John said aloud, smiling to himself. "Thank God, because you'll never hear the end of it if they find out."

John smiled at the television as the signal for the company showed up, and he popped some popped corn into his mouth and then looked around and realized there was really nothing next to him to drink. So he set the bowl down on the cushion next to him and sauntered into the kitchen, opening up the refrigerator and grabbing a beer. He shut the door and turned to walk out of the kitchen, but soon was opening the fridge back up and sighing—Dean was sneaking beers again. He was certainly going to get a talking to when he got home, whether he was exhausted or not.

Grabbing a couple cookies out of the cookie jar on the counter and realizing there was a lot missing from that too, John headed back out into the living room and sighed—he missed the beginning of the movie. He could have paused it, but that would have ruined the timing he had on it to finish it and stash it away before Sam and Dean got home, and so he was going to have to deal with it. So he focused his attention on the movie where it was as he put the bowl of popcorn back on his lap and ate some of it, his eyes completely focused on the television screen.

"Stay away from me or I'll jump!" Rose told Jack as he tried to talk to her.

John chuckled a little. "If you're going to jump, you should just jump and stop tearing up the guy's poor heart with your girlish games."

Shaking his head a little and thoroughly enjoying the movie, John found himself completely forgetting about everything else—found himself giving himself up to the world of _Titanic_. It was easy to do so since John honestly found relief in the movie, and he didn't even think about what was going on round him as he laughed and booed and awed…he was only worried about the people on the ship because it was going to sink. Oh if someone could see him right then _that_ into a chick flick.

****

While Dean was trying to calm people down and figure out what it was that the girl saw and what it was that was going on, Milly and Lacey made their way into the girl's bathroom and made faces as they saw a girl's body laying there, her throat slit, a little ectoplasm on the rim of one of the sinks. The girl who had found her was too in shock to actually say anything and in order to keep this as a hunt and not get the police involved, Milly and Lacey were going to have to think fast, and they were going to have to figure out more about the dead body.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute…isn't this Grace Conner?" Lacey asked, peering over to catch the girl's face. "I have math with her."

"She's a prom queen candidate." Milly said, squatting down in her dress and examining the wound in Grace's neck.

Lacey gave her sister a look. "If you come up with some joke about how you don't have to work as hard now, then I'm going to slap you."

"I wasn't going to say it out _loud_." Milly admitted, and then stood up and sighed. "There's ectoplasm, so it kind of has to be a ghost."

Lacey nodded and then headed for the bathroom door. "I think we have to get people out of here. If this is an angry spirit, then I really don't think that anyone is safe."

"But what if we need bait?" Milly asked.

Lacey looked at her sister as she touched the door knob, ready to head out of the bathroom and she sighed loudly—her sister had a point. Lacey really didn't want anyone else to die, but until they narrowed down what it was that the ghost wanted, it was imperative that everyone stayed where they were…wasn't it? Or maybe they really needed to just summon the ghost instead. Bobby had all sorts of books with rituals in them to bring forth ghosts, so why not do that and spare everyone at prom? That was surely the _best_ decision, wasn't it? They were hunters in training, and it was their job to protect the innocent…bait would have to come from one of them.

"One of us should be bait…when we figure out what it is that the ghost is targeting." Lacey explained.

Milly nodded. "Well until then…why disrupt prom? Come on Lace…what if we can catch the ghost without ruining it for everyone else?"

Lacey was going to protest but the girl who had found Grace came into the bathroom and went directly into a stall, Milly and Lacey looking towards her and then exchanging glances. Then they heard sobs and Milly set to making an 'Out-of-Order' sign and they left the girl alone, going back out to the dance floor, where things had already resumed. The girl had waved off things and said she was just upset and really needed to vent and freaked out over nothing, and since no one had checked the bathroom, they went back to their dance. Lacey and Milly actually envied the slightly retarded students and two chaperones…they were so able to be oblivious to the present danger.

"So what happened?" Dean asked Lacey and Milly as they made their way over to them, Sam taking Lacey's hand and looking her over to make sure she was all right.

Lacey sighed. "We're looking at a ghost killing people. There's a girl dead in the bathroom and ectoplasm on the sink. This is one _seriously_ pissed off spirit, guys."

"We should get everyone out of here then." Sam said. "You two should explain that you saw something and then we should get everyone out of the building."

"And alert the police so they can screw everything up?" Dean asked his brother with an incredulous look on his face. "Absolutely not and besides…why ruin the dance for everyone if we can get it taken care of without them knowing?"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "And how do you expect to explain a rock salt gun or gunshots, or the stacking up dead bodies?"

****

"Why the Hell are we here researching while the girls are still at the school trying to figure out where the ghost is and who it'll target next?" Dean asked Sam as he looked over his shoulder in the library, Sam hacking into databases and getting through firewalls.

Sam laughed a little. "As I remember it, Milly said we could stay and watch things, or we could leave and research and you wanted out of that dance."

Dean took a deep breath. "Not that it's any of your business and not that you care, but I am kind of not prom material and I hate the idea that Milly is going to think she can't take me anywhere."

"Well she can't." Sam replied, laughing a little harder when Dean pushed on his arm.

"Sam, come on I'm actually sharing and caring right now, can you at least _pretend_ to care?" Dean asked him and then shook his head. "Actually never mind…just forget I said anything."

Sam took a deep breath as a search started on the computer and he turned his chair around to look at Dean who was nervously running his fingers through his hair. Dean actually _was_ really nervous about something and it wasn't just the dance and what Milly expected of him either—there was something else. So Sam took a deep breath and he decided to go ahead and speak first, hoping that what he had to say would break the ice for Dean, so that he could open up about what it was that was really bothering him.

"You know, Lacey Hope Auburn is kind of the best thing that has ever happened to me. She's the only person I can really truly count on, and she has more of me than anyone else." Sam told Dean, smiling a little to himself and looking at his hands. "When you find something that dear to you, you gotta learn to make some sacrifices to keep it."

Dean sighed loudly. "Sam you're _16_! You're talking about her like she's your soul mate!"

Sam shook his head. "No, I'm talking about her like she's my girlfriend, and I love her, and I would do anything for her. Milly knows you, and she knows how far she can push you and when she needs to stop pushing and you need to let her all the way in. Why do you think she even pushed so hard to get you to come _into_ the dance, Dean? She constantly feels like she's competing with _every other girl_ you lay your eyes on…_every other girl_ you've been with."

Dean knew he couldn't deny that deep down he had thought about that, and he didn't know how to make Milly feel like she didn't have to do that. Truth was, Dean loved Milly, and Dean had never felt this way about anyone before and as much as he loved the banner, he could admit to himself that he loved the sweet brief romantic moments that came with their relationship too. But that was just the thing—Dean had never actually _been_ romantic, and he had never thought he really had it in him. Who was he? Who was Milly making him become and why was he so afraid of that person?

"Milly's the only girl I've ever had sex with where it means something." Dean admitted finally. "Every time there's this fleeting voice in the back of my mind that says, 'don't let her go, she's the one' and I…when did I grow so dependent on her?"

"To be fair, we've always been rather dependent on them, Dean. They're the only ones who know this job like we do—that have parents in this business like we do. We both looked forward to the days and sometimes weeks that those two would get stuck at our house while their parents were hunting. Somewhere along the way…the feelings evolved and now we have to deal with them." Sam told his brother with a shrug, turning back to the computer and taking a deep breath. "My advice to you is to tell Milly exactly how you feel, and you should do it soon because I'm not sure exactly how much time we have with this case before someone else dies—Mill and Lace are both targets."

"What?" Dean asked hurriedly.

It turned out that the girl they were pretty sure of was the ghost, had been prom queen, and she was brutally murdered. Sam and Dean knew that Milly and Lacey could take care of themselves, and though they didn't want to leave the girls at the dance on their own with a pissed off ghost, they needed to salt and burn the bones, and so they headed to the cemetery. In case things couldn't get any worse, Milly and Lacey weren't answering their phones…because their purses weren't on them.

****

"I think it's pretty obvious that the chick is out for blood." Tina said dismally, Billy talking over with Matty and Matty's date.

After successfully getting what it was that Tina had wanted earlier, she had come inside and been pulled off to the side by Milly and Lacey who explained the situation. They hadn't seen Molly Shine come back out and had gone to check on her—dead as well and yet _another_ girl in the running for prom queen. The only ones left were Lacey, Milly, Brandi and Amanda, and since they had seen the ghost this time laughing over Molly's body and she had a tiara and a gown on, Lacey and Milly were rather positive it was a homicidal prom queen ghost.

"What we really need is word from the boys." Lacey said, heading over to the table and sighing loudly. "But I can't find my purse and Milly left hers in the car, which Sam and Dean had to take to go to the library, so we're cut off from communication with them."

Tina nodded slowly. "Well then it only makes sense that we use Brandi or Amanda as bait."

"Amanda's a good choice." Lacey piped in.

"We are _not_ using them as bait! Besides, I thought you _weren't_ on board with the bait idea, Lace!" Milly exclaimed.

Lacey looked at her sister. "I thought you _were_!"

"Brandi is _my_ fight—that ghost is _not_ getting the satisfaction of hurting that bitch when that's _my_ job." Milly replied defensively.

Tina laughed and Lacey couldn't help but laugh as well at how much it meant to her sister to be the one to show Brandi who was boss, and she nodded. Unfortunately, not using them as bait meant that they at least had to stay near them at all times and Milly and Lacey _hated_ The Clique. Along with them came Melissa, and Lacey was tired enough of Melissa and her ever constant quest for Sam, and now she had to spend time with them? Why was God punishing her like this, huh? Lacey had always been fairly certain that she'd sinned the least out of the females in her family…yeah…definitely the least amount of sin on her conscience.

"I think I'll go and be bait in the bathroom and _you two_ can go and mingle with them." Lacey suggested, sighing when Milly shook her head and grabbed her hand.

"Oh Hell no! You are _not_ leaving me _alone_ with those three!" Milly exclaimed.

Lacey gave her a look. "Tina would be going with you."

"In what universe?" Tina asked her. "I'm not going anywhere near you cursed people—I'm hanging back to watch, and help to save when I am needed. If this crazy ghost bitch is really going after the prom queen candidates, then I'm staying as far away from those _exact_ people as possible."

"Fine! Be that way!" Lacey said angrily.

She took a deep breath and she and Milly headed over to The Clique, their chats dying down as the two Auburn Girls approached. Brandi cast them a look that Milly scoffed at and then she sighed when Lacey elbowed her in the ribs, both of them putting on fake smiles. If this plan was going to work, they were going to have to be damn convincing, and that was going to be hard when they both wanted to let Brandi and Amanda fend for themselves…which they would have done had they not been raised differently.

"Just wishing you guys luck." Lacey said suddenly, surprised at how nice it had sounded coming out of her mouth—in her mind it was a lot ruder.

Brandi scoffed. "Like we _need_ luck. The two of us are the ones with our names on the ballots that matter."

Milly rolled her eyes. "Please, Brandi—last year _I_ was runner-up to Danielle Peterson and you were…oh right, nothing."

Amanda shrugged a little. "Yeah, but Danielle also slept with Dean in the parking lot after she got her tiara, so she kind of won a whole lot more than a tiara…and beat you at more than just Prom Queen."

"Nicely done, Amanda!" Brandi told her pleasantly. "And you didn't check yourself out…never mind."

Amanda had already started to primp her hair in a nearby shiny surface and Brandi rolled her eyes. Then as Melissa started to wonder where Sam had gone and Lacey and Milly grew rather impatient, Amanda caught sight of the ghost in the surface and turned to see her standing there, Milly and Lacey following her gaze and pulling Brandi and Amanda back as the ghost sent Melissa flying up against a wall. There was some blind panic in the air as Sam and Dean dug as quickly as they could, people scattering and ducking out of prom fast, Brandi and Amanda amazed and riveted.

"Already turning on each other." The ghost said, clicking her tongue and shaking her head. "Just like silly teenage girls. You're all so alike. All so petty."

Amanda rolled her eyes. "Please…you wouldn't be saying that if _you_ knew _you_ were winning."

"You are _not_ winning." Brandi told Amanda impatiently.

"Provoking her is working so well!" Lacey yelled sarcastically.

The ghost laughed and grabbed the tiara near the stage where the four were gathered and Lacey went for her, but the ghost was wicked strong and wicked elusive. There was something other than whatever had happened to her tying her down, and her powers seemed a little more off the charts than most ghosts they had encountered. Lacey found herself being knocked down to the ground and when Milly for some God forsaken reason went to block the attack on Brandi, the ghost slit Amanda's throat easily, Melissa and Brandi crying out as her body crumpled down to the floor.

"What the Hell is wrong with you, you sick bitch?!" Brandi asked angrily, going for her but then pulling back as the ghost began to scream and burn. "What the Hell?"

Milly and Lacey both closed their eyes and heaved heavy sighs of relief as Sam and Dean burned Meredith Frost's bones and the tiara that still had her blood on it, in her coffin with her and bit of her other possessions. They had been lucky to find it all in the same place the story would definitely be one to tell the parents—they really could take care of themselves, no matter what the parents had to say on the subject. Still, there were some things to clean up, and Sam and Dean hurried back to the school as the police arrived.

****

"I'll never let go Jack…I'll never let go." Rose whispered letting go of Jack's hand and watching as his frozen body slipped down into the water and out of sight.

"You bitch! You said you'd never let go!" John exclaimed in a strangled sob.

John had tears leaking out of his eyes and he couldn't help but find it all beautiful even though it hurt him to see it end so sadly. He didn't know why it was his favorite movie, now why he got so emotional about it, but he _did_ know that he found it heartbreaking that Rose had to carry on all alone. That was kind of how he felt about Mary…she was the one woman he ever truly loved and that one night ripped her away from him forever and he was going to find the demon that did that to his family and he was going to get revenge. He had been searching for a very long time now, and as soon as Sam was more taken care of—graduated from High School—he would have more time to hunt the son of a bitch down and exact his revenge.

"Good for you, Jack…you saved her." John told the television, turning it off and getting the movie put back into its case so he could hide it again.

He headed to the Impala and stashed it in his weapons duffel in the zipper pouch, and he closed the trunk, his cell phone vibrating in his pocket. He honestly had no idea why his phone was ringing as early as it was, and he hadn't cleaned up yet—the popcorn bowl _or_ his wet face—but the kids could need him. So he mustered up a voice that sounded authoritative and calm and he answered for Dean, noting the name on the caller ID on the front of his phone.

"What's going on, Dean?" John asked him.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Thank you for assuming that something is wrong, Dad. I'm just letting you know that there was a ghost at the dance tonight, Sam and I took care of it, and though there were a couple deaths, Mill, Lace, Sammy and I are okay."

John felt at a loss for words for a moment. "So…you had a hunt during Prom?"

"No one's getting lucky if _that's_ what you're worried about." Dean said dismally. "I just know you'll find out about it, so I wanted to tell you what happened first hand. Now I'm going to go and pay attention to my date—we're probably going to go bowling, all right?"

"Yeah…have fun bowling, Son. And hey…I'm proud of you and Sammy." John admitted with a smile.

He hung up with Dean and went to clean the house up a little bit before he washed his face and got ready for bed, needing a good rest. He was playing thoughts over and over again in his mind and suddenly he very desperately wanted Mary to be there with him, and knew deep down, that she was there in spirit. She was always going to watch over him and that was all that John Winchester had faith in…that and his sons.

****

Lacey smiled at Sam when he opened up her car door for her at the bowling alley, Milly and Dean heading inside already. She welcomed the kiss that was placed to her lips and she honestly couldn't say she didn't feel like she needed it. The whole night had _definitely_ gone differently than she and Milly had planned _or_ expected, and it was nice to know that she was safe and that Sam was safe. In all of the confusion and all of the hoping Sam and Dean would get done what they needed to get done, Lacey realized that she really in fact _hated _being away from Sam.

"You did really well tonight." Lacey told Sam with a big smile on her face, looking him in the eye.

Sam smiled at her brightly. "You did a good job too, you know?"

Lacey scrunched up her nose and shook her head. "Amanda, Grace _and_ Molly are dead right now…I sucked my job badly."

Sam leaned in and kissed her again. "You couldn't have saved them even if you wanted to, Lace."

"But I _could_ have, Sammy! I could have gotten everyone out of there!" Lacey protested, and then she sighed. "I cared too much about prom and it got two people killed. Grace I couldn't have saved…Molly and Amanda were two different stories."

Sam knew that Lacey was feeling incredibly guilty about the whole situation, and so he kissed her again, only this time he pressed his body to hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She let him open up the back door of the car again and then as she let him lay her down on the backseat, she realized that she and Sam were about to sleep together in the backseat of a car. He was trying to make her feel better and she appreciated it, but she wanted him to want to try this _without_ thinking he _had_ to just to get her to smile again.

"Sammy?" Lacey asked him as he shut and locked the car door behind them.

Sam smiled at her. "I love you, Lacey."

Lacey nodded and replied that she loved him too, both of them struggling a little to get their formals off, but managing it. The act was no longer new to them but they'd never tried in the backseat of a car, and so they took their time building each other up before they truly tested out the car. Bobby's car or not, Sam and Lacey wanted to, and so they kissed each other and held each other close, matching each other's sounds and movements all the way up and past their breaking points. With one more verbal 'I love you' from each of them, Sam drew Lacey's body close to his and they laid there and cuddled for a little while as Milly bowled a spare.

"You're good at this." Dean said dismally, standing up to get his bowling ball.

Milly shrugged. "Not normally—I'm just upset. I normally do a lot of things better when I'm upset."

"Not everything." Dean told her, sending the ball down the lane and hitting three pins. "There are some things that you actually do better at when you're in a nice, playful mood."

"Like sex?" Milly asked as she watched him. "Is that what you're referring to?"

Dean sighed when the ball only hit four more pins and he sat down next to her and took her hand as she got up to roll for Lacey since Sam and Lacey hadn't come in yet. Milly stopped and sat back down, looking Dean in the eye, surprised when he kissed her. She really had just been expecting some cheeky answer, but Dean had been pretty damn calm since he had realized that Milly really _was_ fine. It was a nice change of pace since she hadn't seen Dean's calm, loving side in a little while, and so she was willing to humor him and let him do what he wanted to do…or perhaps _who_ he wanted to do—that _had_ been their deal.

"It's not _all_ about sex with me, you know." Dean told her softly, stroking her hair. "I've been kind of uptight and more cheeky than normal because I've been scared."

"Of what?" Milly asked him, stroking his cheek and trying to return the same care and concern that his voice was betraying for her.

Dean took a deep breath. "Of how much I love you. This is new territory for me and I'm adjusting. I'm really not at all trying to push you away I just…I'm not any good at any of this…forgive me?"

Milly nodded and kissed him tenderly. "Is this about last week? I actually thought it was really cute what you said right when it was over."

"Milly come on…we're in a public place." Dean told her, blushing as his voice became more of a whisper now.

Milly smiled fondly at him. "There's nothing wrong with referring to sex as 'lovemaking', Dean. I actually quite prefer it to 'banging' and the other terms for it."

"Milly!" Dean exclaimed softly, covering her mouth with his hand and shooting her a look after looking around to make sure that no one had heard her. "God, this is what I get for getting serious in a public place."

Milly nodded but got his hand away from her mouth and kissed him again. "Now let's finish bowling and we'll deal with my reward to you for your romance later…I'm not taking seconds to a backseat that has so obviously already been used tonight."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah…they're totally taking advantage of that car…and thank God because I'm enjoying rolling gutter balls for Sam."

**Note: We apologize for the **_**Titanic**_** dialogue not being the **_**exact**_** dialogue. We were just kind of setting the scene, and didn't feel like putting the movie in and checking for the **_**real**_** dialogue. So…take it on faith please, and hope you liked that part. =P**

_Feedback is Love!_


	29. Graduation

**A/N: **This has been ready, but FanFic was giving problems and I'm just lazy. HaHa.

****

The last days of school were supposed to be fun for Dean but they weren't—in fact _neither _Winchester was having a good last few days of school. For Milly and Dean the year would end sooner than it would for Lacey and Sam, but still Sam was being bullied a little even though he had a rather popular girlfriend, and Dean felt like Lance was stealing Milly away from him. Lately Sam had just been hanging out with Lacey and Matty which was fun enough, but he was starting to wonder how things were going to work once Lacey graduated the year after. A year to wait, sure, but honestly…how long could the two _really_ go without talking about what Lacey wanted to do after High School was over?

"So you're _not_ with Gwen anymore?" Lacey asked Matty slowly, trying to make sure she'd gotten that right.

Matty shook his head. "Nope. We broke up after prom. It's kind of sad too…she had it going on."

Lacey laughed. "Well if it's sad then why did you let her go?"

Matty shrugged. "She wasn't willing to share me—I need to be shared."

"Well aren't _you_ easy?" Sam asked Matty with a laugh, running his fingers through Lacey's hair and kissing her temple.

Matty nodded and shrugged, grinning and then biting into his sandwich as Lacey laughed a little and then kissed Sam's cheek. The days were counting down and Lacey was having a lot of fun, especially since she had been waiting for a letter from Harvard, and her father had informed her that one had been sent in the mail that morning via a voicemail on her cell phone. She hadn't told anyone except her family about her plans for Harvard and what she wanted to do with her life, but as soon as she figured out what Harvard had to say, she'd tell Sam. Sam, who was looking a little nervous about something and Lacey didn't know what, but she knew it wasn't a good idea to bring it up in front of Matty.

"I'm thinking about attending Milly's Graduation Party instead of Dean's." Matty mused with a sigh. "Gwen is going to Dean's and I don't really wanna deal with her."

"I thought that Dean and Milly decided to throw theirs together." Sam piped in, confused.

Lacey nodded and sighed. "Yeah, well…that was before he thought she and Lance were copping some feels without him around."

"Oh my God, does Dean _still_ think Lance is encroaching? How many times does Mill have to tell him she loves him before he's going to feel secure in their relationship?" Sam asked with a sigh. "My brother is stupid."

Matty shrugged. "Actually, your brother is just protective of what he thinks is his. Your girlfriend and her sister are incredibly attractive and Dean hates that Lance is hitting on Milly, and Milly is too sweet and receptive of the attention to put Lance in his place."

"I still think Dean should trust her more." Sam replied with a shrug.

"Agreed." Lacey admitted, kissing Sam's cheek again.

Milly actually whole-heartedly wished that Dean would just trust her too because she was _that_ close to spilling her whole graduation gift plan to him. The only reason she was even spending so much time with Lance was because they were pretty much done with the car, and he should have been done with it three days before. The graduation ceremony was that night and Milly really needed the Impala to be complete so that she and John could present it to Dean. It was the only thing she had planned for them that night besides a diner that Dean may or may not cancel at that point.

"Do you _promise_ me that it's done? You're not lying to me again, are you?" Milly asked Lance sternly.

Lance chuckled. "You're rather adorable when you're upset."

Milly laughed and rolled her eyes. "You think my sister is more attractive so stop trying to get on my good side through flattery—I need to squash this whole us flirting thing anyway."

Lance nodded and stood up from the ground, checking the Impala over. "Yeah…Dean is starting to get testy with me."

"It's because you keep grabbing my ass." Milly pointed out.

Lance knew that was the problem, but it hadn't stopped him. Lacey was still completely fending off his flirting and since Milly never did that, he had gotten rather used to just hitting on her instead. Still, he thought of Dean as a friend, and if he was actually getting jealous of the two of them, then he knew he had to stop, and Milly knew she had to make it up to him. She was already hurt and upset enough that Dean had pulled out of their joint graduation party that weekend. Milly had been looking forward to it, and Dean had just taken it away the last time Lance swatted her ass and she just laughed and rolled her eyes at him.

"I think you did a rather good job of fixing her up." John told Lance with a smile. "I think Dean will appreciate it, Milly."

Milly shrugged a little. "I really hope so…maybe he'll forgive me for all the crap I've been putting him through."

"You can always hope." John told her, resting his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure when we give it to him tonight he'll be in a better mood."

Milly smirked and looked at John's hand and then up at John. "I could just always take you as a consolation prize in case he isn't."

John rolled his eyes and pulled his hand away. "Someone should lock you up."

****

"Lauren…" Bobby grunted as he tried to make food and she nibbled on his ear.

Lauren grinned as she stood next to him. "What? I thought you liked that?"

Bobby blushed a little. "It's the afternoon and we haven't eaten yet, and the girls will be home soon, and I'm trying to cook."

Lauren nodded. "Yeah, but I don't wanna eat anything yet…I was perfectly happy laying around in bed with you all day…well laying around in bed _some _of that time with you."

"That's just the kind of talk that gets walked in on." Bobby told her, licking his lips and then clearing his throat. "Shouldn't the girls have a snack to come home to?"

Lauren sighed and nodded, shrugging her nightgown strap off and wiggling her eyebrows when Bobby glanced over. She was seriously killing him right then because he was only human—he was only male—and if he honestly had his way, they'd just go straight back up to the room and talk and have sex and talk and have more sex. Still, he knew it was about the time that Lacey and Milly would be getting home from school and since it was Milly's last day of school and Lacey had two more days that would focus on Yearbook signing, he knew they had to pause what they had been up to. Even if he wanted to take Lauren up on her offers, he knew he had to resist the temptation and focus.

"You aren't even hungry in the slightest?" Bobby asked her.

Lauren shrugged. "I'm a little hungry, I suppose."

"See? It's not just for the girls, it's for us." Bobby responded.

"You know what else is for us?" Lauren asked in a soft, low voice, batting her eyelashes at Bobby.

Bobby swallowed as Lauren shrugged off the other strap but managed a soft, "What?"

"Oh God! Please stop!" Milly exclaimed.

Lacey covered her face with her hands as Lauren pulled her straps back up. "AHHH!"

Bobby cleared his throat and went back to making food as Lauren ushered the girls into the living room to talk about their days, and squealed a little when Lacey held up the letter from Harvard. Milly clapped her hands together excitedly and Lacey called for her father because she knew that even if it wasn't the news she wanted, he was proud of everything she did school wise. So when the four were all huddled together, Lauren's hand resting on her six month pregnant stomach, Lacey ripped open the envelope and pulled the letter out.

"What does it say? What does it say?" Milly asked excitedly, Lauren reaching over and smacking her arm lightly.

"Will you let your sister open up the letter and read it, please?" Lauren asked her.

Lacey laughed and then opened the letter and read it out loud. "Dear Lacey Auburn, Harvard is pleased to report that after looking over all of the information that you sent, we would be happy to give you a full ride after you graduate if you keep up with your grades and extracurricular activities. You will have to write the essay and pass it by our Dean, but if your writing stays the way it is or even improves from the samples you sent, that should not be an issue."

"Does this mean that…my baby's going to college?!" Bobby asked excitedly.

Lauren beamed. "It means more than that, Bobby! It means our baby's going to Harvard!"

Bobby, Lauren, Milly and Lacey started bouncing up and down excitedly, and hugging each other and congratulating Lacey. Lacey was rather excited to be accepted to the school that she had wanted to go to, but it suddenly dawned on her that she didn't know how to tell Sam. She and Sam had been planning Stanford together, even though Lacey _knew_ where John stood on college, and she didn't know how to tell him that she wanted to go to Harvard. It was just that Harvard was Lacey's dream…no matter how much Sam meant to her—no matter how much she loved him—Lacey owed it to herself to go to the college she wanted to go to.

"So…what about you, Mill?" Bobby asked her, Lauren smacking his arm.

"I'm going to the University of Hunting." Milly told her father with a sigh.

****

John sighed loudly when Sam and Dean both came in the door and neither of them looked very happy. Dean was trying to mask the pain but he wanted to complain, and John was definitely going to let him. He understood what jealousy was like when you were in love with a girl who was sought after, and he could tell from Sam's face, that the kid was doubting _himself_ again. So he turned the television off and looked at them as they put their book bags down…or as Sam put his down and Dean plopped down on the couch by his father.

"All right, we're going to take turns." John announced.

Dean groaned. "Damn-it Dad! I am _not_ sharing and caring!"

John rolled his eyes. "Oh yes you are! I am _not_ letting you go to your graduation in a bad mood!"

Dean sighed loudly. "Fine! But Sammy's going first!"

"Why do _I_ have to go first, Dean?" Sam asked in a huff. "I normally have to go last because you can't keep your problems to yourself!"

Dean rolled his eyes even though he knew that as strong as he tried to be for his father, he always wanted his father's advice. Still, Dean was pretty sure that his father was going to laugh in his face when he realized that Dean was having girl problems he wasn't entirely having, and Sam looked down to. Since Sam meant so much to Dean, Dean honestly _did_ want to try and help his brother out, and so why shouldn't Sam go first? Then John and Dean could both help and maybe in helping Sam, Dean wouldn't even _have_ a problem anymore.

"Will someone please just tell me why they're so disgruntled?" John asked with an impatient sigh.

Sam sighed loudly. "I don't know what I'm going to do when Lacey graduates next year. She's heading off to college and no matter where she goes I'm not going to see her for a whole year. What if she wants to break up? What if she wants to date other people and before I can get to the college with her she has already fallen in love with someone else?"

John looked at Sam for a moment before he found his words simply coming out. "You and Lacey can handle some long distance and what are you talking about? You and Dean aren't going to college. As soon as you two graduate you're hunting with me. Dean is already about to venture off on his own, and when you're ready, you're going to join. Our battle isn't done and you know it, Sam."

Sam hated that his father wasn't on board with the whole education thing. He understood what a High School diploma could get you, but he didn't understand that Sam didn't _want_ to hunt—Sam wanted out. Sam wanted to grow up, become a lawyer, get married, settle down, have kids…he didn't want to go out and search for demons and ghosts and kill the supernatural for the rest of his life. He really couldn't care less if John and Dean did that, but it wasn't the life that Sam wanted and he wanted his dad to understand that.

"Dad, I want to further my education, and I don't want to lose Lace." Sam tried desperately.

John shrugged. "If you lose her, then it just wasn't meant to be. Hold onto her for now and deal with the rest of it when you come to it. Now, Dean…is this about Lance and Milly? Because Milly loves you—strange, I know, but she does—and if you loved her you wouldn't push her away like this. How are you going to handle hunting with her if you can't trust she won't stray? There are plenty of dirt bags out there that will want a piece of your girlfriend."

"Then perhaps Milly and I will break-up after graduation and simply hunt as partners." Dean told his father with a shrug. "I mean I'd rather not but…I hate this jealous feeling."

"You don't think that feeling will get worse if you can't actually claim she's yours?" Sam asked his brother slowly.

Dean furrowed his brow. "Why do you have to be like that, Sam?"

"It's not _my_ fault _I'm_ the smart one." Sam replied with a shrug as John laughed.

"I think we should all just get ready for graduation—which by the way, congratulations Dean." John told his eldest, clapping him on the back. "I'm proud you could do it."

****

"I have _terrific_ news!" Milly exclaimed, bursting into the Winchester house excitedly.

Lacey laughed and followed close behind her, John out back working on things in the garage and Dean and Sam in their rooms. Sam was more excited than Dean to see the girls, and he smiled at Lacey when she came into his room with a smile on her face. She was excited and yet she was rather nervous, and she knew it was best to just tell him. He'd understand, and he'd love her enough to be happy for her, so she sat down next to him as he looked over some of his essays and he wrapped his arm around her automatically.

"You look like you have some news." He told her, kissing her softly.

Lacey smiled into the kiss and nodded. "Yeah…I really and honestly do."

Sam put his essays to the side. "All right…spill."

Lacey took a deep breath. "All right…a few months back I sent some papers and transcripts and things out to…to Harvard—I mean I also sent some out to Princeton and Yale and Stanford."

"Yeah?" Sam asked her, trying to be happy for her but dreading what she was going to say to him.

Lacey took another deep breath and wished that she could get it out in a way that wouldn't crush him, but she knew he had his heart set on Stanford. She honestly believed in their love enough to make a long distance relationship work, but she was also a realist and if they had to break up for just a little bit, then that was just the way that it would have to be. Mostly she just wanted to share her happiness with her boyfriend and since she was so happy and he was so understanding and loving, he would be there for her even if it wasn't entirely what _he_ wanted.

"Well…If I keep up my grades and reapply…I'll be going to Harvard!" Lacey told him, not able to _completely_ contain her excitement.

There it was—it was all out in the open and Sam realized that there was absolutely _no_ way that he and Lacey would be together after her graduation. She was going to go off to Harvard and pay the book and tuition fees and he didn't have that kind of money. Stanford was the only one who had expressed any interest in him, and without his father's help, Sam was going to be on his own and now he wouldn't even have Lacey. Wow…his and Lacey's relationship was on its final legs and he had to be happy? He was supposed to just accept that his brother was heading off to hunt for good and he had two more years of school left and Lacey was leaving him for Harvard? How?

"Lace…that's fantastic!" Sam told her with faked enthusiasm.

Lacey was too excited to notice that he wasn't entirely truthful about it, and kissed him passionately as Milly sighed and leaned on Dean's doorframe. He hadn't been happy to see her and she knew it, and now he was ignoring her instead of doing his usual thing and making some cheeky remark. Knowing she had to make Dean understand where she stood with them, she crossed into his room and took his book from her that he was holding upside down, and dropped it onto the floor. When he looked up at her and started to protest she rolled her eyes.

"Shut-up, Dean." She said in a bored voice and sat on his lap. "You're being ridiculous and for some reason I'm _still_ attracted to you."

Dena started to say something but Milly covered his mouth and shook her head, pushing on his chest and straddling him as he laid back on the bed, her hand still over his mouth. He couldn't help but smirk a little when she rocked a little, pressing against him and then leaned down and moved her hand, pressing her lips to his. She knew he was rather upset with her and she knew why, and if there was one thing she needed for her graduation night, it was to have Dean _happy_ with her. It wasn't too much to ask and she knew it, and now all she had to do was convince Dean that he still loved and trusted her.

"You know after graduation…" Milly told Dean, kissing him in quick kisses.

"Yeah?" Dean asked her.

Milly smiled since he seemed happier with her already. "Imagine what we can do _without_ parents."

"I can't wait until we graduate then." Dean told her with a wink, and then he stroked her hair and pulled away a little and she gave him a look. "I'm sorry."

Milly waved it off. "Its fine, Dean. I know you love me…and I love you too."

****

Graduation took place in the gym, the bleachers all out with extra rows of chairs and it was hot—it was seriously hot and Lauren was having some issues. There were so many people packed into the gym, and Lauren was already having heat flashes and Lacey and Sam seemed restless next to John. Everyone was a little uncomfortable, Milly and Dean too in their hats and gowns. All they wanted was for the speeches to get over and done with so they could get their diplomas and then mingle. Besides, Milly _really_ wanted to see the look on Dean's face when John presented him with the Impala and then casually slipped in that Milly helped with it.

"I need a fan or something." Lacey protested, fanning herself with the program. "Is Milly gonna get her ass up on stage and talk or what?"

Lauren laughed a little. "Let the principal talk, Lace."

"I'm still surprised Milly even got picked to _give_ a speech." Bobby said with a laugh. "She's not a valedictorian or anything."

"The valedictorians each get a speech—one boy, one girl—and then the graduating class gets to vote on another boy and another girl to give a speech. Since the teachers have somewhat of a say in that, Dean didn't get to—the teachers don't want him up there telling the graduating class _anything_." Lacey explained and Sam laughed.

John and Bobby chuckled at the same time and nodded, Billy—the male valedictorian—finishing up his speech and smiling at the applause he received and the cat-calling from Milly. Dean leaned over to Lance to comment about it, and Milly tried really hard to ignore Brandi since she had to sit next to her. Brandi had been rather upset to lose yet _another_ 'contest' to Milly, and huffed when Milly's name was called to do her speech. Milly smiled at the applause she got and the rather loud comment from Dean, and ran her fingers through her hair as she set the paper on the podium and then looked out over the crowd—God did Milly Auburn love getting attention.

"That's my baby." Lauren leaned over and whispered to John, who smiled at her as Bobby and Lauren got proud looks on their faces, Lacey and Sam holding hands as they sat next to each other and tried to focus on Milly and not the heat.

"How good does it feel to be getting out of here finally, huh—and I don't just mean this sauna of a gym." Milly said smiling at the chuckles she got. "Most of us have been going to this school for four years—some of us longer than that and some of us are new—but we all have the same goals in mind, right? Getting our diplomas and getting out of these halls to lead our own lives. All we have to do now is get through this ceremony."

There was laughter from the students as Bobby shook his head and said, "That's my daughter."

"You guys picked me to impart some kind of wisdom on you though and I racked my brain for ages trying to think of some and what I came up with is going to sound lame and cliché, but I think it's true. You see everything that we did here in High School? Most of it isn't even going to matter out there—especially not the cliques. All that matters is the knowledge that we took from here and the way we apply it out in the real world. Hold onto the relationships you've formed and you'll be able to do anything." Milly told them with a shrug. "And since we all want to get out of here, my speech is done—good luck class of 1999." Milly told them all with a bright smile.

Dean whistled loudly and Milly did a tiny curtsy, going back to her seat and clapping for Miles Porter, the pick for the next speech. It was a lot funnier than hers had been, but better than Dean could have ever come up with and after some of the teachers had their say and awards were given out, it was time for the diplomas to be handed out and once that was all done, everyone mingled outside to congratulate the graduates and take pictures and escape the heat of the gym. Milly and Dean were hanging out in the same area, his fingers were in her hair when John, Sam, Lauren, Bobby, and Lacey came to see them and fawn over them.

"My little girl graduated! And _without_ giving birth!" Lauren cooed.

Milly laughed and hugged her mother fiercely. "I think it's amazing you got through High School pregnant and then still kept going even after I was born."

Dean shook his father's hand. "So…do I get anything for graduating?"

"It's funny you should ask that." Lacey told Dean with a chuckle.

John nodded. "Follow me you two."

Milly got rather excited as Sam and Lacey held hands and walked behind everyone, aware of what it was that John was going to show Dean. Lauren and Bobby were chatting away to each other and then John pointed to the Impala and Dean got this look on his face. He hadn't said anything yet but his eyes were asking his father all sorts of questions and John just smiled at the happy look on his son's face and then Milly jumped in. She was far too excited to just let it all go, especially when Dean finally had the words to say.

"The Impala? Are you serious, Dad?" Dean asked him.

John nodded. "I think it's time since you'll be hunting with Milly. Speaking of Milly, she helped me fix it up for you."

"That's why I've been hanging out with Lance so much, Dean—I wanted you to have a really special graduation gift and so I was going to buy you a car but your father wanted to give you the Impala so we decided to get it fixed up and nice and new and—" She tried, but Dean silenced her with kisses and Milly wrapped her arms around him with a grin on her face as she returned them.

"I am seriously testing this new backseat out with you, Mill." Dean laughed as he kissed her.

"That had better be a promise, Winchester." Milly told him with a giggle as he kissed her some more.

Dean chuckled and nodded. "That is a promise."

"Hey—can you at least _pretend_ that you know we're all still standing here where we can _hear_ you?" Bobby asked Dean angrily, Dean shrugging and laughing it off.

_Feedback is Love!_


	30. Those Magic Changes

**Okay so this chapter is looooong.**

**Why?**

**Cause it takes the span of a little over five years…yeah.**

**This is the last chapter before we bring in the SPN Pilot…**

**ENJOY!!**

****

Milly smiled and ran her fingers through her hair as she snuggled into Dean's body, their skin brushing against each other's. He draped his arm over her and nuzzled her neck with his nose, chuckling when she ran her thumb over his peck. It had been nice to be with each other without anyone else getting in their way, and Milly really didn't want it to end and honestly, neither did Dean.

"So far we haven't actually done any hunting…it's been two weeks and we've been traveling around 'sight seeing' and 'breaking in' this backseat." Milly told Dean with a content laugh.

Dean chuckled again. "Did you just use your fingers as 'quotes'?"

Milly nodded as she grinned and looked up to catch Dean's eyes with hers. "You want me out here with you for more than just sex, right?"

Dean stroked her hair. "Of course I do, Mill—I actually have a hunt found if you're interested at all."

"Really?" Milly asked excitedly, her eyes lighting up. "You're not just saying that cause I tried something new this time?"

"As wonderful as that was, no—I know how much you've been itching to test our partner skills." Dean told her, kissing her softly. "And of course I mean our hunting skills—we have the bedroom ones down."

Milly smiled and shifted in the seat a little to kiss Dean with a better angle and better leverage. He welcomed it because he was pretty sure Milly Grace Auburn was his perfect future and though it freaked him out a little bit that he felt that way, he was willing to push the fear aside for her. In fact he wasn't the only Winchester that was feeling that way about an Auburn—Sam was pretty much feeling blessed every day he spent with Lacey.

"This is going to be a really fabulous summer as far as I am concerned." Lacey told Sam, leaning her head on his bare shoulder as they sat in their swim wear dangling their feet in the pool at Sam's house. "I mean I miss my sister and I'm sure you miss your brother but come on—we get to do whatever we want!"

Sam smiled at her fondly. "Yeah…even if I have to see more of Matty and Tina."

Lacey laughed loudly. "Come on Tina's only staying until Billy leaves for college. Then she's prolly heading up to go and make Dean crazy while he hunts with Mill so you really only have to see her before she leaves."

"That's still seeing her, I'm pretty sure." Sam replied with a sigh but he laughed when Lacey reached down into the pool and splashed him.

Lacey grinned. "Now _there_ is the Sam Winchester I wanna be spending my summer with!"

Sam retaliated by playfully pushing Lacey into the pool, sliding in after her and splashing her as she came up sputtering a little. They started to splash each other more as they laughed and told each other to cut it out, and John leaned on the doorframe and watched them. He wanted more than anything for his sons to be happy, but he was starting to get worried about Sam's emotional attachments…John needed Sam to hunt and help avenge his mother's death. John knew that Sam was happy with Lacey and Lacey was happy with him, and John even wanted the two to have each other because he understood love…but John Winchester wanted his son to hunt—_not_ waste his time on college.

"You are such a jerk!" Lacey announced playfully, smiling and wiping the water off of her face as John went back inside the house and Sam stopped splashing her. "But for some reason I love you."

Sam smiled at her and kissed her swiftly, both of them treading water. "I love you too even though you insist on making me deal with Tina."

Lacey rolled her eyes. "You love her and you know it. You're just worried she'll initiate another 'Stalk John Winchester Day' this summer while the weather's good."

"She'd never do that without Milly present." Sam told her, more for his own comfort than for truth's sake.

Lacey laughed. "Oh she wouldn't? This way he's only shared two ways instead of three."

When Sam made a face Lacey kissed him again, both of them gliding over to where their feet could touch so that they could stand in the pool and kiss each other at the same time. Sam held Lacey close to him because he never wanted to let her go, but he was starting to get the feeling that this wasn't going to last and the feeling was making him really upset. Was it selfish of him to ask her to turn Harvard down? Of course it was…and he knew it but it didn't stop him from thinking it.

"I swear to God Bobby if you touch that!" Lauren exclaimed and just to annoy her, Bobby picked up the vase and moved it back to its original position. "You have a death wish!"

"You know for once I thought we were on the same page but now you're getting upset about the little things that don't even matter! Our daughter is out hunting!" Bobby yelled.

Lauren took a deep breath. "Yes, I'm kind of quite aware of that, thank you. She and Dean will call us if they need us."

"Why don't you care, Lauren? I mean she's your favorite and you're still off letting her have sex with some boy and put her life in danger!" Bobby cried out. "At least Lacey and Sam are supervised at John's!"

Though they'd made a little progress for a while, Bobby and Lauren had pretty much been doing nothing but fighting with each other since Milly and Dean had taken off to hunt. Bobby saw every dream for his daughter die, and yet Lauren still seemed to think it was Milly's choice and she supported what her daughter wanted to do with her life. Lauren was pretty upset with Bobby because he didn't seem to understand just how much she _did_ care about her eldest daughter—about both of them—she just simply wanted them to choose their own paths as she and Bobby had.

"I swear to God, Bobby if we talk about this one more time…" Lauren warned him.

Bobby made a face and headed out the front door, both of them _very_ used to this by now—every time they fought Bobby was out that door and Lauren was about ready to cry. In less than three months they were going to have another baby and neither of them wanted to bring that baby into this kind of environment—especially when it was starting to look like they weren't going to be staying together. If the fights kept on like this they were pretty sure they knew where they were going to end up.

****

It had been three months since Milly and Dean had headed out on their own, and they were a little surprised at how perfect a demon-fighting team they really were together. Milly was pretty fabulous with the research part and Dean was great at the actual hunting/fighting part, both of them dabbling a bit in the other and so it came out really well balanced. Dean smiled at Milly when he saw her draw the salt circle and he found himself wishing that nothing would break them—they were perfect the way that they were and though he'd never admit it…that was how he felt.

"So I'm pretty sure that this ghost of ours is gonna get lured here if you hit me." Milly announced. "We already agreed she was kind of vigilante—punishing men who hurt their significant others since she was beaten to death by her husband. So…you have to hit me."

Dean sighed loudly. "I don't _want_ to hit you."

"Which is sweet and I appreciate it, but this is how we're gonna lure her here." Milly told Dean, wrapping her arms around his neck when he gave her a look. "And you're gonna have to make it look convincing."

"What about a summoning spell? I mean you are related to a guy who knows some damn good spells." Dean suggested, leaning in a little.

Milly kissed him. "Just hit me, Dean—you can make it up to me later."

Dean shook his head and kissed Milly again, both of them knowing they needed the ghost, and Dean with a trick up his sleeve as always. There was no way he was going to go through with Milly's plan, and somehow Milly knew that but she needed more practice with spells and they both knew that. Luckily for Dean his plan worked, and the ghost showed up when he lit the top of the picture of her and her husband on fire, sticking it into the flame in one of the candles for the spells, kissing Milly at the same time.

Dean smirked a little when she grabbed his hips and pulled her towards him. "Not the time, Princess."

"Dean…" Milly breathed as she felt the slight change in temperature around them and then looked at her breath as it puffed out. "Ghost."

Dean nodded and turned around, protectively getting in between Milly and the ghost and it made Milly smile at him a little. He was protecting her and she knew that she was safe with him and it was a feeling that Lacey was feeling with Sam too. They'd all known each other since they were incredibly young, and starting school up again—for Lacey it being her Senior Year—it was nice to know that even through the mundane Sam was right by her side. Sure sometimes John was going to pull him out for a hunt, but Lacey knew that everything was going to be just fine with Sam looking out for her.

"Another year, another teacher to hit on!" Matty exclaimed, sidling up over to Lacey and Sam and standing on Lacey's other side.

Sam and Lacey were holding hands and Matty knew not to try and get in between them. Even though Sam was the one that was normally picked on and everything, he had been getting a little more forward and standing up for himself a little more. Matty admired that and he felt like his best friend was in good hands, but at the same time Matty was still protective and he knew he'd always be that way with his Auburn Girl.

"So no more Miss Sweeney?" Lacey asked him.

Sam looked at Matty and raised one of his eyebrows. "Whoa, whoa, whoa—what?"

Lacey laughed and nodded at Matty's blush. "Yeah—he big time has the hots for her. He's like Tina in the respect that they go for people older than them."

"You know to be fair, Miss Sweeney is only 12 years older than me." Matty pointed out with a cavalier shrug.

Sam laughed loudly. "So that makes her what…30?"

"Don't judge me, Winchester—just keep the mouth shut and walk into the building." Matty replied.

Lacey used her free hand to hit him softly, and then she kissed Sam and they all went off their separate ways towards their respective home rooms. Though a little upset she wouldn't see Matty first period, she knew she had the majority of her classes with him like always, and with Sam in Advanced Science, she'd get to see both of her favorite men for at least an hour. So she settled down in her Art class and smiled at her new home room teacher, trying to make the best of a new year.

"You should be out any day now." Lauren told her stomach softly. "Maybe your arrival will make Daddy and I more keen on talking to each other."

Lauren and Bobby hadn't talked to each other for an entire month, and Lacey was getting a little annoyed with it, but she knew there was nothing she could do about it. When they didn't talk to each other they didn't fight, and so even though annoying, the silence was more welcome than the fighting. Still, Bobby and Lauren _wanted_ to talk to each other, but they were fighting about more than just Milly and Dean being gone and hunting together—they were fighting about _everything_.

"Maybe it's time for you to come out." Lauren said dismally when Bobby came waltzing in through the door.

"Oh look, I'm home." Bobby said to himself, but it was loud enough that Lauren could hear it and he had intended it that way.

Lauren looked at the magazine she was holding and Bobby glanced at her and then went straight into the kitchen to make Lacey something to eat when she came home from school. It was definitely different just having one daughter to deal with, but soon there would be two kids again—one of which would be an infant. Neither Bobby nor Lauren had dealt with babies in a long while, and it was kind of surreal and they were going to need each other…if only the two of them could just get along.

"Come on, baby…can you come out now for Mommy's and Daddy's sake?" Lauren asked her stomach, and Bobby smiled at her lovingly from the kitchen for a moment, and then he went back to making some after school snacks.

****

Lauren went into labor exactly 17 days after the due date—and for her it was definitely about time since the baby was at this point so late. The second she went into labor, Bobby was right there by her side and she was pretty certain that he was always going to be there for her when she needed him most—fighting or no fighting. She just tried to stay calm and focus on the fact that the pain just meant that soon she'd have a bouncing baby and that got her through the car ride—that and reminiscing about how perfect Bobby had been when Milly and Lacey were born as well.

"You know part of me is really excited, and the other part of me isn't." Lauren told Bobby as Milly and Lacey helped settle her into the hospital bed.

Bobby smiled at her and took her hand. "No matter what happens, Lauren…I'm going to be right here, all right?"

Milly and Lacey smiled at their parents and then Milly offered to make some phone calls. Lauren was thankful for the help and Lacey said she'd talk to John, Dean and Sam in the waiting room and let them know what was up. Practically the minute they had gotten into the car, Lacey had called Sam to tell him that her baby sibling was on the way, and he grabbed Dean and John. Now Milly was calling Claudia, Tina, Billy and Matty, and they were all going to be there for the new Auburn-Singer arrival.

It had actually been pretty lucky timing that Milly and Dean had come home to visit—and to grab some things Milly decided she needed from home—and then Lauren's water had broken. Mostly it was just nice to have everyone together, and that put Lauren's mind at more ease as she thought about having to push out yet _another_ little person out of her. None of her children had been planned, and yet she felt blessed to have them, and she was rather excited to have another one…to figure out whether it was a girl or a boy.

"Mom isn't dilated enough to push or anything, so we're just going to wait for a little while and see what happens." Lacey explained, sitting on Sam's lap when he opened up his arms for her.

Milly came out and hung her phone up, sitting next to Dean and resting her head on his shoulder. "Billy is on his way with Matty, and Claudia and Tina will be here as soon as they can—they're in the middle of a hunt."

"I'm glad they're on their way." Sam said out loud and everyone nodded as he swallowed. "I know this isn't the time and it isn't any of my business but uh…are you two back together?"

Milly and Dean both looked at Sam and shook their heads—after the incident with the ghost and things getting a little out of hand, Milly and Dean had called their relationship quits, thinking it would be easier to focus…easier to save each other. So far it was working, but at the same time they missed what it meant to be a couple…missed the groping and the sex because neither of them wanted to do any of that without the title. Dean's most treasured relationship was over and now he was simply Milly's friend and he was going to have to accept that—and so was she.

"Wow…I never expected to be so nervous." Bobby told Lauren, a small smile on his face.

Lauren smiled at him. "Yeah well…we haven't had a baby in a really long time."

Bobby nodded slowly. "This is going to be something to get used to, that's for damn certain."

Lauren laughed. "Thank you—thank you for being here despite everything that has been going on lately."

"Of course, Baby—I love you." Bobby told her, cringing a little when a contraction hit and Lauren squeezed his hand rather hard.

He kissed her forehead when the nurse came in to check on her, and after Billy and Matty had been there for a good hour, Milly and Lacey were called back into the room to be there when Lauren pushed the baby out. The boys all waited outside in the waiting room for about twenty more minutes, and then Lacey and Milly came out with happy tear-stained cheeks announcing that they had a baby sister. Claudia and Tina showed up right when Lacey explained that Bobby and Lauren were narrowing down their top name choices, and everyone hugged.

"Another Auburn girl! Lauren has to be so excited!" Claudia said enthusiastically. "When do we get to see this miracle baby?"

"Soon, soon—I promise. Right now we're giving Mom and Dad space because they seem genuinely happy with each other." Lacey explained.

Milly nodded and smiled as Dean kissed her temple and squeezed her hand. "I just can't believe we have a baby sister!"

"I can—Lauren's always been a little vain…she had to replicate herself yet again." John said in a joking voice, and Lacey and Milly smiled at him.

They were allowed in to gather around Bobby while he held his little baby girl reverently, and they all remarked that she had Bobby's facial structure, but Lauren's beautiful eyes. Claudia and Lauren started to talk a little and cry together, Lauren glad that her best friend was here for the third time, and Tina and Billy held hands while they peered at the tiny baby swaddled in pink. Matty hugged Lacey and then Lacey took Sam's hand, Milly leaning against Dean as John tried hard not to cry. Lauren and Bobby were the closet friends that he had and with Bobby occasionally shedding a proud tear, it was hard to keep it together.

"Looks like there is yet another Auburn girl in the mix then." Dean said and ran his fingers through Milly's hair absent-mindedly. "You two are less unique."

Sam rolled his eyes as Lacey and Milly smacked him softly. "They're just more blessed is all, Dean."

"She's gonna grow up beautiful like the other Auburn girls before her." Tina said proudly.

"What did you decide to name her?" John asked finally, the words finally forming for him.

Bobby looked up at him and smiled. "Emily Joy Auburn."

****

"I almost want to go home." Milly said softly.

"What?" Dean asked her.

Milly looked up when she realized he could hear her and gave him a smile. "Nothing."

Sometimes Milly missed being home with her family—especially because she had grown so attached to her youngest sister already—but she missed her family so much more now that Dean had a new flame in the picture. Flame…Milly would actually love to set fire to Cassie Robinson but what could she do…Dean seemed head over heels for her already and it had only been four days.

"You're going out to see her again?" Milly asked Dean skeptically. "I thought after your fight yesterday you wanted to move on to another hunt."

Dean smiled at her a little. "She and I are moving past yesterday's fight."

"Well have fun—I'm just going to go ahead and hang out at the bar." Milly told him with yet another fake smile. "Just uh…I'd like to sleep tonight."

Milly really didn't like talking to Dean about his obvious sex life and so she just kind of eluded to it and he knew what she meant. In fact Dean knew it was pretty hard on her and he tried to make it easier on her but it was hard—the history that they had was too much to deny at this point and though he didn't want Milly moving on, he knew it would be healthy for her. Needless to say they weren't the _only_ ones not having a good time with all of the new arrangements.

Lacey wasn't having a pleasant time at _all_ when it came to her life—she and Sam were continually fighting about Harvard even though they seemed to move past that sometimes…which was more than could be said about Bobby and Lauren. All they could do even with Miss Emily Joy's adorable demeanor, was fight, fight, and fight some more. It was getting to the point where Lacey was just hanging out with Matty because she didn't want to be at home and yet sometimes she couldn't run to Sam.

"It's hard, Matty…he used to be the one I could trust enough to run to." Lacey explained, snuggling into Matty as they sat on the couch in his living room.

Matty nodded. "Yeah I get that, Lace. I think maybe you guys taking a break in college could be a good thing."

Lacey sat up and made a face. "Who said anything about a break? Has he _talked_ to you and you haven't told me about it?"

Matty sighed loudly. "No he has not talked to me—Sam Winchester talking to me…that's pretty funny, Lace."

"I just—I don't want to break up with him! At the same time I'm not putting _my_ future on hold just because he wants to go to Stanford!" Lacey exclaimed and then sighed and looked at the TV. "I wish my life was more like a movie."

Matty leaned his head on hers and decided that it was about time to change the subject and he didn't want to talk about himself so he thought about asking about her sister. He knew even _that_ subject was testy because it would bring up Lauren and Bobby and things between them were far from peachy. Still, it was a better subject than college and Sam and so Matty was going to take his chances.

"How's Emily?" Matty asked her.

Lacey smiled a little. "She's like a perfect little angel. She's so quiet and well behaved and I think that's good for Mom and Dad…and I think that if Milly actually decides to go through with her decision to come back, then things will be calmer—she's even looking into college classes if you can believe it."

"Why would Milly come back? She _loves_ being away with Dean." Matty said with a laugh. "I mean I expected those two to get knocked up and start a family off in the middle of nowhere and then one of them would get famous for something."

"Yeah except…Dean kind of has a new girlfriend and Milly feels kind of abandoned." Lacey explained.

Matty nodded slowly because he'd seen the looks on Milly's and Dean's faces when Emily was born and he didn't like that Milly and Dean _and_ Sam and Lacey were having problems. He knew they weren't the only ones, but it felt like his little world he'd grown used to since Sam and Lacey started dating was kind of falling apart.

"Everything's wrong, Tina." Milly told her into the cell phone as she headed back to the motel room she and Dean shared. "Everything is just falling apart and I want to go home."

Tina nodded as Billy ran his fingers through her hair—unlike the others Tina and Billy were doing wonderfully and she had an apartment off campus with him and a couple of his college friends. She still hunted sometimes and Billy was none the wiser about what it was that she actually did when she was gone, and she was still there for Milly when Milly needed her. In fact Billy was always there for her too, but right now she really needed a female perspective, and she knew how bad Lacey was feeling about Sam so she went to Tina instead.

"Yeah…I just wanna go home." Milly admitted out loud finally.

"Maybe you should." Tina replied with a shrug. "I know I wasn't on board with that option before but Dean is moving on and he needs his space and you need to move on too, honey."

Milly wiped a tear off her cheek and sighed. "I don't want to leave him. I mean he's my best friend these days and I just…I guess I still need him."

Milly only half heard the next thing that Tina was saying because when she walked into the motel room Cassie was there. Everyone was clothed, that wasn't the problem—the problem was that Cassie was wearing Milly's shirt. It wasn't just any shirt either and Milly told Tina she'd have to call her back and hung up the phone, Dean getting up and making a face…he knew what the shirt meant to her…knew that he couldn't fix this one.

"Emily's sleeping." Lauren told Bobby, putting her hands in her back pockets.

Bobby nodded slowly. "She's pretty perfect."

Lauren smiled a little and then it faded. "I don't know what to do, Bobby…I don't know how to bring all of this up to Mill and Lace."

"I know they have a lot to worry about right now but I mean this is our lives too, Lauren." Bobby explained and then he swallowed slowly, trying not to show Lauren how much he hurt inside. "It's our lives too and it's best we go through with this separation."

Lauren nodded sadly. "Yeah…I know it is."

****

Lacey didn't like the look on Sam's face when she went to see him that afternoon and she knew that the next few days were going to be some of the worst days she'd ever been through. Milly had come home and wouldn't spill on all of the details yet, and now the school year was over and after a bittersweet prom and graduation, Lacey was getting ready to head on to Harvard. Nothing seemed to be going right but at the same time Lacey felt a little bit like it was a chance for them all to start over…she just wanted to still be able to start over with Sam.

"Sammy…" Lacey began, but she trailed off when Sam stood up and looked like he was going to lose it.

"Lacey I just can't, all right?" Sam asked her, his voice betraying his pain even though he hadn't wanted it to. "I thought that I might be able to do this but I can't. You can't expect me to sit around waiting for you and I can't pay for Harvard—I can't get a full ride there."

Lacey nodded sadly, trying to hold back the tears. "So you're breaking up with me then?"

Sam wished he hadn't nodded but he had and soon his arms were around her and Lacey started to cry as Sam breathed in the lavender scent of her hair and kissed her head. He loved her so much and she returned the feelings, but he was feeling broken and beaten when it came to what he wanted and what he could accomplish, and he believed Lacey deserved a better life. In all reality Sam was probably going to be forced to go into hunting and Lacey was better off going to a college that she wanted to go to and having the normal life that Sam wanted.

"Sammy, I don't want to break up." Lacey told him, kissing him when he pulled away and pressed his lips to hers.

John was about to come into the room and ask Sam a question, but one look at the tears streaming down their faces and the sad loving lip-lock, and John went back downstairs. It almost broke his heart to see Sam and Lacey so upset but in the long run John needed Sam to help him hunt down the demon that killed Mary, and not being tied to Lacey would make it that much easier.

"I love you, Lace." Sam told her, pulling away from her and then putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "You just have to go your own way, all right?"

Lacey could only nod and then left the house, heading back to her house where she saw Lauren helping Bobby pack up a few boxes. The sight made Lacey start to cry even harder and she ran straight up to her room, Milly looking up as she rocked her baby sister, Lacey's form flying past the nursery door. It was too hard for Lacey to have just lost her boyfriend and now also be losing her father because he was moving out.

"Let's go see Lace, shall we, Em?" Milly asked her youngest sister softly.

"You should go talk to her." Lauren told Bobby as she taped up a large box. "She'll be more receptive to what _you_ have to say."

Bobby nodded and headed up the stairs after his favorite daughter, stopping at the doorway when he saw Emily smiling up at Lacey and Milly stroking her sister's hair. Milly shook her head a little when she saw her father, and he nodded and stood next to the door so Lacey couldn't see him but still wanted to hear the whole conversation. He was worried about all of the stress Lacey had been under lately, and wanted to just scoop her up into his arms and tell her it was all going to be all right like when she was little.

"So Dad's really moving out then?" Lacey asked Milly.

Milly nodded as Emily started to play with the buttons on Lacey's shirt. "Yeah…he found a place in South Dakota and he's gonna go ahead and move out after you take off. Its just gonna be me, Mom and Em."

"Milly don't cry." Lacey said, the tears coming again. "I can't…"

"I'm trying to be strong here, Lace." Milly told her, smiling a little as she sniffled. "I'm just going to miss you so much and it's going to be hard not having Mom and Dad under the same roof anymore. And I mean look at Em! She's nine months old and she's already walking and trying to talk! We're back to three Auburn girls and you're not part of that three anymore. Who am I gonna fight with over Frank? Em doesn't want him."

Lacey smiled a little and kissed Milly's cheek, holding her sister close, both of them biting their lips so they wouldn't cry while Emily stayed fascinated by the buttons. Then Bobby came in and Lacey broke down again, explaining about Sam and about how much she was going to miss her father and for the next three days the four Auburn girls and Bobby spent time together and then packed up Lacey's graduation gift—a car—so she could head on up to Boston.

"Oh baby I am going to miss you." Lauren told Lacey, kissing her head and then turning to Bobby and smiling a little at how protectively he was holding Emily to him.

Lacey nodded and kissed her mother's cheek, hugging her sister next and then watching as Lauren took Emily from Bobby and let him hug his middle child fiercely. He was going to be closer to her than to Milly, Emily and Lauren, but at the same time he wasn't going to see her very often at all. Bobby was a hunter and he was going to do his hunting, and he was going to check in on his family but this was different now…Lacey was heading off to start her new life.

"I love you, Daddy." Lacey told him, kissing his check and holding him tightly. "You had better call me everyday."

Bobby chuckled. "You'll get sick of me calling you everyday, Sweetheart."

Lacey laughed a little. "Yeah, probably—doesn't mean you shouldn't though."

"I'll call you everyday." Milly piped in with a smile. "God knows I won't have anything better to do."

They all laughed and then watched Lacey take off in the car, Lauren extending another night's stay for Bobby, who accepted so that he could spend a little more time with Emily. As they all headed into the house Milly stayed behind and saw Sam coming down the walk and she nodded slowly and he looked crest-fallen—he'd missed saying 'goodbye' to the girl he still deeply loved.

"At least stay for dinner, Sammy." Milly told him with a shrug.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "You're not going to kick my ass or anything for what I did?"

Milly shook her head. "No…I know what it's like to simply run from the hard stuff."

****

Lacey's first day of school almost made her miss the first day she met her roommate, Sally Henderson. The girl was pretty fun if you looked past her craziness and her OCD, and tonight was another college party Lacey's friend Moses was already dragging her to. In fact the only thing Lacey was looking forward to was the call from Matty about how his date with Miss Sweeney had gone…as weird as that was for Lacey to admit out loud.

"It's called a coaster!" Sally exclaimed when she came out of her bedroom. "Do you _want_ to leave rings on the coffee table?!"

Lacey sighed loudly and then smiled. "Sorry Sally, I was thinking about some things and didn't watch where I was setting the cup down—won't happen again."

Sally nodded and sat down on the couch after brushing it off first even though there was nothing to brush off. "Anything you want to talk about?"

Lacey shrugged a little. "One of my best friends is on a date with our ex-homeroom teacher right now."

"Wow!" Sally exclaimed. "I thought dating teachers didn't happen until college to get good grades from professors."

Lacey laughed. "Apparently this is Matty's experimental time."

"Well I hope it goes well for him. Where is Moses? If he doesn't get here soon then we're gonna be late." Sally said with a sigh. "I don't wanna be late again—I wanna get there _before_ the beer pong starts."

"Oh but the beer pong is so much fun!" Lacey exclaimed, smiling when Moses came waltzing in their door.

"Yes but we won't get to see much of it because of Sally's OCD." Moses told Lacey smiling when she smiled at him and then wiped the look off of her face when Sally looked to her for support.

College was actually a pretty good experience for Lacey because she already had friends—she already felt like she belonged and she was doing well in her classes. She missed her family and she missed Sam, but she was moving on and she knew that her family was moving on too even though Bobby was now in South Dakota on his own. In fact Lacey was kind of hoping for a call from her sister too…her sister that was keeping a secret from her.

"So how was your third date with Miles?" Lauren asked as Milly came into the house with a smile on her face.

Milly shrugged a little and then did baby talk for her little sister. "I think I have a habit of picking men who don't put out."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Come on, Mill stop joking around."

Milly laughed a little bit. "It was a very good date…he officially made me his girlfriend. It's kind of nice that Sam likes him too."

"Speaking of Sam…have you told Lace yet that you're friends with Sam still? That you talk to him still?" Lauren asked her eldest as she shifted her hold on Emily.

Milly bit her lip and shook her head and Lauren sighed as Emily started to say her father's name as she played with the blocks on the counter top. Sam had been so distraught about Lacey and about not getting to say 'goodbye' to her, and he'd been so understanding and helpful about the Dean situation, that Milly found herself not able to freeze him out. She felt bad that John wouldn't let Sam go to college and for some reason she felt like she and Sam deserved to be friends…and so she was keeping it to herself.

"She's going to have your head on a platter, I hope you know that." Lauren told her.

Milly sighed loudly. "I know, I know—I'm supposed to be the big sister and cut him out of my life for the way he made her feel but…he's always been my friend and I've really appreciated everything he's done for me."

"I know honey. Hey, can you take your sister and then call your father in a little while? You know how he likes to talk to Emily before he goes down for bed and I need a bath—a certain little girl spit up all over me and I smell disgusting." Lauren said with a small laugh, handing Emily out to Milly.

Milly rolled her eyes. "God, fine I'll take the munchkin."

Lauren smiled and thanked her daughter as Lacey beamed as her phone rang: Matty. Milly would call when she was settled in from her latest date with Miles Burnett—a 25 year-old heir to a popular franchising company—and now it was time to listen to how Matty's date went. So Lacey answered the phone and ignored the thoughts that accumulated about how she needed to get back in the dating horse too…she just wasn't ready for that quite yet.

"Matty!" Lacey said happily, sticking one finger in her right ear to drown out some of the music around her as she headed outside to talk to Matty more clearly.

Matty smiled as he listened to the background noise. "Sounds to me like someone is at a party and I should let them go."

"God no, don't let me go." Lacey told him as she made it outside where it was quieter. "I want to know how your date with our ex-teacher went, Mister."

"It was actually wonderful—her breasts are real." Matty said with a smirk and a shrug.

Lacey laughed loudly. "So you got to second base then, eh? That's pretty awesome…and incredibly weird."

Matty nodded and then smiled. "I think you should try this whole moving on thing too, Lace. I know Sam hurt you but even Milly is moving on from Dean hurting her—in fact I saw her and her older man today. He's actually really into her and I don't think she knows just how much yet."

"You know speaking of Mill…she's calling on the other line." Lacey said and then looked up when she ran into someone. "Oh God, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, really." The man told her, smiling at her.

"THACKERY!" Some college boys called out to him in loud hollers.

The man smiled at Lacey a little more and then looked to the boys. "I'll be right there! You okay?"

Lacey nodded as she smiled at him, Matty grinning on the other end. "Yeah…I'm great."

****

John smiled at Dean when Dean opened up the motel room door and then headed in and looked around at the mess. When Dean was hunting with Milly she actually helped to keep things pretty tidy and John sighed a bit when he noticed and recognized the crushed look on Dean's face. John only knew a little bit about Milly leaving him to move back home and then Cassie dumping Dean a good 10 days later, but that had been a while ago and Dean should have been over it by now.

"What kind of research have you done?" John asked Dean instead of getting into a heart to heart.

John had left Sam with Lauren, Milly and Emily, and come to help Dean with his hunt since Milly was still screening all of his calls. She didn't really want to have anything to do with him because she trying so hard to move on like he had, and he hadn't even told her about Cassie leaving. All he had done was lose himself deeper into the world of hunting and mope about because Milly had promised to always be there for him and he'd screwed that up by letting Cassie get in between them.

"I uh…I haven't done much in the way of research." Dean admitted slowly.

John sighed. "Come on, Dean…you need to focus, all right?"

Dean nodded slowly. "Yeah…let's head to the library and figure out what's going on from there—I'm pretty sure I know where to look."

John sighed again. "All right…spill already. Normally I would just let it go but if your mood is going to interfere with the hunt then you need to vent and you need to do it now."

The disappointment coming from John's voice was hard for Dean to stomach and so he just told his father he was fine and put on a face. It was different now that hunting was the main focus and John seemed to be getting more and obsessed with figuring out who killed Mary and Dean was going to have to accept that. Like everyone else, Dean was going to have to bury all of his feelings and pretend like nothing else mattered but what he was dealing with right then and there.

"Thackery and I have been on one date, Mill—_one_!" Lacey protested into the phone.

Milly smiled and pulled Miles' button-up shirt tighter across her chest as she tried to button it up, wearing his boxers as well, wandering through his house. She had been feeling pretty great about her new relationship and all she wanted was for Lacey to be happy too—for everyone around her to move on and be happy. At first Milly was going to spend the night with Sam watching some movies, but she'd left him with Lauren and Emily when Miles called to spring a last minute dinner on her—a dinner followed by a desert Milly enjoyed and an invitation to stay the night.

"So what? You're saying it went really well so what if I _am_ jumping the gun a little?" Milly asked with a shrug as she headed down the stairs.

Lacey rolled her eyes. "You're _jinxing_ it!"

Milly smiled and then held onto the phone instead of buttoning buttons. "You really like him…don't you?"

Lacey paused a moment and then smiled and nodded. "Yeah…yeah I really do."

"Well then I'm glad you're so happy." Milly replied with a giggle. "Oh I should tell you—Miles and I are sleeping together now…I have a drawer."

"Wow! You don't think you two are moving kinda fast all of a sudden?" Lacey asked her sister. "I mean it hasn't been very long."

Milly rolled her eyes. "Please, we're still in the dating phase—it's not like I'm moving in or anything."

Milly just smiled it off when her sister backed down and she took a deep breath and pushed every thought of Dean from her mind—that in itself was getting easier and easier these days it seemed. In fact Lacey was getting better and better at pushing Sam from her mind too…it was just the Winchester boys that were having problems letting go. For Sam he knew he'd never love anyone like he loved Lacey, and for Dean…Dean needed to have his friend back—his companion that cared for and understood him.

"How is Dad?" Milly asked after a pause in the conversation.

Lacey nodded slowly. "He's all right considering. He misses you, me and Em…he misses Mom too but he won't admit it."

"Of course he won't—she won't admit she misses him either." Milly admitted with a nod and then she squealed a little merrily. "Miles is the perfect man! He stores _pie_ in the refrigerator!"

Lacey laughed a little at her sister's short attention span and at her food lust, while Bobby looked at his phone hard and thought about his latest decision. He wanted to, he did…he just wasn't sure how Lauren was going to react to him calling her to talk to her…calling her to talk to her and _not_ to Emily. It was simply that Bobby missed her, and he was pretty sure he could man enough to admit that…so he dialed the number and held his breath a moment when Lauren answered it.

Lauren knew it was him from the caller ID, and yet she wasn't sure what to say either—she missed her husband, but things were easier for them when they were apart. There was no arguing, no misunderstandings…and yes, sadly no sex—Lauren missed the sex. Still, even though it hurt them to be apart because they still loved each other, they both knew that in the long run it was easier…that in the long run being apart gave them less to argue about and in turn wouldn't pull their kids apart with the fighting.

"I'll give the phone to Emily." Lauren told him.

Bobby just nodded, having enjoyed just listening to the sound of her breathing, and then went about his normal night routine with his youngest daughter…went about pretending that he was fine.

****

Sam was pretty damn excited when he got his letter from Stanford in the mail—he'd been waiting for it for a while now. He was convinced that he was going to be able to have his own normal life if he got into college, and with all the fighting going on in the Winchester house when Sam even brought up college when John was there, Sam was pretty certain that he was going to have to graduate and then go off on his own…permanently. Sam knew just how much hunting down this demon meant to John, and yet as much as he wanted to help avenge his mother's death, he had a feeling she wouldn't want him to give up on his own dreams just for that.

"It's now or never, Sam." Sam told himself with a sigh.

He opened up the envelope and read the letter out loud to himself, smiling at every word that came out of his mouth—he was in. All of his hard work in school had actually paid off and he was going to graduate and then he was going to go to Stanford…on a full ride nonetheless. Everything seemed to be looking up for him in those moments on his own and he knew Milly would share in the excitement…knew that Lacey would too if the two of them were speaking to each other at all.

Remembering that Sam had brought that upon himself, Sam started to feel bad again that he and Lacey were so separated from each other—so completely and utterly cut out of each other's lives. He missed her every single day and though some days were better than others, he knew that he was never going to be the same again…Lacey Auburn had once been the biggest part of his life and she'd always be in his heart no matter what. But as she had followed her dreams to Harvard, Sam was going to follow his to Stanford—no matter what John or Dean had to say about it.

"You here, Sammy?" Dean asked.

Sam was surprised to hear his brother's voice and stashed the letter before heading out into the hallway. "Yeah, I'm here. It's good to see you, Dean."

Dean smiled at his little brother. "I'm just stopping in to see how things are going with everyone…"

"Milly has a boyfriend." Sam informed him with a nod.

Dean rolled his eyes and waved it off even though his heart sank hearing the news. "I'm so not here to see Milly."

"I'm so not here to just lay around with you." Lacey informed Thackery, but kissed him with a grin on her face as he kissed her and shut his dorm room door.

Lacey wrapped her arms around his neck and then beamed when he pulled away and smiled at her and then kissed her again. It was nice to have a boyfriend and it was nice to be able to be with him and think about only him, and for the first time in a long while Lacey felt genuinely happy. Things had been going her way for a very long while now, and it was nearing the end of her Freshman year of college. She had friends, a boyfriend, great grades and fabulous professors, and she didn't feel _completely_ cut off from home—it was almost perfect.

"So tonight everything is set to hang out with Moses and Sally." Lacey informed him. "Are Max and Dennis coming too?"

Thackery nodded and kissed her swiftly as she ran her fingers through his dark hair. "Yes they are definitely planning on coming. What movie do you have lined up this week?"

"Oh well this week is the fun week." Lacey replied, wiggling her eyebrows.

Thackery chuckled and Lacey loved it. "How so?"

Lacey beamed. "Well Sally and I went through all of our old movies and we pulled out three different ones—we'll all vote when we get there tonight as to which one is going to be watched."

"You also promised the boys pizza tonight." Thackery reminded her, hoisting her up and smiling when she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Well believe me—I never go back on my promises." She said, and leaned down to kiss him again, giggling a little when he backed up and sat on his dorm bed.

It was the first time that Lacey felt like she was actually starting over and her life was good, and she didn't want to trade the feelings in for anything. In fact Milly had been feeling that way too, even when she saw the Impala in the driveway of the Winchester house when she and Miles were walking by hand in hand—mainly she was glad that the tug on her heartstrings wasn't as strong as it used to be. Still, she didn't want to jinx anything by actually seeing Dean, so she tugged on Miles a little and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I thought you needed to see Sam about something." Miles told her.

Milly smiled at him and shrugged. "His brother is home so I figure I'll just talk to him about it later. He never stays for too long—Sam's brother—and I think it would be best if he got to spend time with him."

Miles nodded and smiled. "You know one of the things I admire most about you, Milly, is your familiar devotion."

Milly kissed him softly and then they kept walking, her taking him to the park and praying to God she wouldn't have to see Dean—at least not while she was with Miles. Miles was _incredibly_ perceptive, and he would know right off the bat within seconds of reading the sign language between Dean and Milly that they had a past and she wasn't completely over it. So needless to say Milly was more than pleased when Dean finally left and she hadn't seen him once—though he had seen her—and when he showed back up again under worse circumstances, she didn't have to see him then either.

"Sammy, what exactly happened?" Milly asked him, running her fingers through his hair as he sat on her couch agitated, Lauren putting Emily to bed.

Sam took a deep breath. "Dad told me that if I left to go to college I better not come back…and now Dean isn't even speaking to me. They both think I'm letting them down—they think I'm spitting in Mom's face for wanting a normal life…for giving up on hunting."

Milly nodded slowly. "Sammy, you have to live your own life, all right? I know it's hard and I know it doesn't fix the pain in your heart that the people you care about most are cutting you out, but it's not their life to live…it's yours."

Sam knew that Milly was right but it didn't curb the ache inside of him—it didn't stop the rage from building…it may have been his life to live but the people he wanted in it were gone and he didn't think he was ever getting them back.

****

"Wait a minute…what?" Lauren asked Bobby through the phone.

Things had been pretty normal paced all around—John and Dean were hunting, Sam was at Stanford, Lacey was at Harvard and though Bobby hated Thackery, the Auburn/Singer family was there for her, and Milly was working, taking a few classes and recently engaged to Miles. It was 2005, and High School was in the past…and yet some of the problems they thought they'd left behind were bound to resurface. Now Bobby had asked Lauren the one question she hadn't actually been expecting to hear him ask and she was completely caught off guard.

"I want to come and see Emily." Bobby told her again. "In a month she's turning 6 and I want to be there."

Lauren swallowed and nodded slowly, looking up when the front door opened. "Yeah…um…I'm perfectly all right with that."

"Mom! I brought Em home from school!" Milly called, Emily bounding into the kitchen to see her mother.

"Look what I drew today!" Emily announced excitedly showing her mother her picture.

Not only did Emily get more of her looks from her father, but she got his hidden talent at drawing and Lauren was always proud to hang up Emily's art work. Lauren beamed at her and then handed the phone over to Emily as Milly came in and sat down at the island counter and smiled as Lauren hang up Emily's picture. It was nice to be there and Milly didn't want to leave, but she was also rather psyched about what her new life was going to be like.

"You're staring at your ring." Lauren pointed out.

Milly shrugged a little and looked at her mother. "I'm freshly 24 and I'm getting married—in fact I got proposed to _on_ my birthday in the most romantic way and I couldn't be happier."

"I love you too, Daddy." Emily told him and Lauren and Milly both looked over at her. "Bye-bye."

Emily hung up the phone and smiled at her mother and her big sister, Lacey rubbing her temples and sitting down on the couch as Sally put her hands on her hips. Lacey still wasn't at all used to having to deal with Sally on a more permanent basis, and wished that Sally would simply come out and say what it was she wanted to say. The two were interning at the same paper and lived in an apartment together, and it was becoming more and more clear to Lacey that as much as she loved Sally, she needed to hang out, out of the apartment with Thackery more—Hell even with Moses more.

"Feet, Lacey!" Sally told her when Lacey went to prop her feet up on the coffee table and lounge on the couch. "You could scuff it!"

Lacey gave Sally a look. "I'm wearing socks…all right, all right, fine."

Sally nodded and calmed down a little when Lacey smiled at her. "I'm sorry I'm so tightly wound today, I just…I have something to tell you that you're not going to like and I don't know how to tell it to you."

"Okay…just start at the beginning or something and go from there." Lacey suggested.

Sally took a deep breath as she nodded. "All right, um…I don't trust Thackery. He's been acting odd lately and I think you should be careful."

Lacey sighed because she was getting a little sick and tired of everyone telling her to be careful, but she smiled at Sally anyway and told her she would be. She got that everyone was protective of her and that they wanted what was best for her, but she loved Thackery and she trusted him. Still, on some level she was starting to get a little worried because practically _everyone_ was trying to warn her about him. Her father warning her she got because it was just a father thing to do, but even Lauren had warned her about him and she was starting to get more annoyed than worried.

"I just wanted my two cents in the conversation—movie tonight?" Sally asked her.

"Did someone say 'movie'?" Moses asked them as he came into the apartment.

Sally sighed and rolled her eyes. "Don't you knock?"

"Don't you sleep during the day?" Moses retorted.

Lacey couldn't help but laugh a little at her friends and then promised them that there would be a movie that night—she'd just have to bring Thackery along because she didn't want to cancel on him. Moses and Sally agreed, and as they got on the Internet to find out what movies were playing near them that they could see, Milly snuggled into Miles under the covers and he kissed the top of her head. He was glad to have her by his side and she was glad to be by his side—she was happy and she really felt like her new life was going to be utterly amazing.

"I'm kind of hungry." Milly mused, smiling when he chuckled, the rumble shaking her whole body since her head was on his chest. "What?"

Miles stroked her hair and kissed her head again. "You always seem to be right when we're finished."

Milly shrugged a little. "One of my many adorable quirks, right?"

"Most definitely." Miles said, kissing her lips when she looked up at him and then gazing into her warm eyes. "Go get something to eat—and hurry back."

Milly kissed him swiftly and then grabbed his shirt and his boxers, pulling them on, and then headed downstairs to the fridge. She suddenly heard a ringtone she hadn't heard in a really long while, and she looked around for her purse, finding it on the couch in the living room. Rummaging through it she found it and she swallowed—Dean Winchester would never call her just to check in so it had to be an emergency…so she answered it.

"Hey, Dean." Milly said.

Dean smiled a little at the sound of her voice. "Hey, Mill. Look…I'm sorry to call you but I really need your help. I don't know what to do and…and you're the only one that I can count on."

Milly nodded slowly, taking it in and smiling at his voice too. "What is it, Dean?"

Dean took a deep breath. "Dad went on a hunting trip on his own and now he's missing…and I need your help to find him."

**Note: Now don't worry, there was a lot in here and there will most definitely be flashbacks when 'Season One' gets rolling. In fact expect that chapter in a couple days. =D**


End file.
